Of Reading, Harry Potter and Prisoners of Azkaban
by Svetlana Black
Summary: **TRADUCTION** Sirius trouve un livre dans la bibliothèque de Remus, et pour une fois, il veut vraiment le lire. Pourquoi ? Parce que c'est au sujet de son filleul. Remus, Sirius, James et Lily vont lire ensemble "HP et lPdA". SBRL et JPLE.
1. Hibou Express

_Et voici une nouvelle fic de l'excellente **Marauders-And-Lily-I-Love** ! Bien sûr, je continue toujours de traduire "Remus Sirius Themes" mais j'ai envie de varier un peu les plaisirs. Et cette fic me permet de me plonger - une fois de plus - dans mon tome préféré.  
_

_**Pairings**: James/Lily et Remus/Sirius_

_**Warnings**: Slash donc... Fuck off, homophobes !_

_**Résumé**: Sirius trouve un livre dans la bibliothèque de Remus, et pour une fois, il veut vraiment le lire. Pourquoi ? Parce que c'est au sujet de son filleul. Remus, Sirius, James et Lily vont lire ensemble "Harry Potter et le Prisonnier d'Azkaban". Avec Bébé Harry !_

_**Disclaimer**: L'histoire appartient à JKR ( parties en gras - traduction Jean-François Ménard, sauf les surnoms des Maraudeurs qui resteront en anglais : je fais une allergie à Lunard ( beurk ! ) et Patmol ^^ ) et à Marauders-And-Lily-I-Love. Je n'en suis que la traductrice.  
_

_. . .  
_

_Bonne lecture !_

* * *

-C'est le matin, Moony !, cria Sirius, ouvrant la porte de la chambre dans un BANG.

-Nghhh, Pa'foo'... Laisse-moi tranquille..., se tourna Remus dans le lit, tirant les couvertures sur sa tête.

-Non ! Réveille-toi, réveille-toi, réveille-toi !

-Padfoot... c'est..., Remus tourna la tête et regarda d'un air endormi le réveil sur la table de chevet, ... six heures trente. Je retourne dormir. Tu me soûles, grogna le loup-garou en se frottant les yeux et en baillant.

Attrapant les couvertures d'une seule main, Sirius le retira de dessus Remus d'un geste théâtral.

-Tu ne devineras jamais ce que j'ai trouvé dans ta bibliothèque en ce magnifique matin.

-Tu es allé dans la bibliothèque ? Tu as plutôt intérêt de ne pas y avoir encore mis le feu !

-Non, Moony. Viens, il faut que je te montre.

Remus s'assit, d'un air renfrogné.

-Bien. Ce n'est pas tous les jours trouve le moindre intérêt à un livre, après tout.

-Oh, tais-toi !, grommela Sirius, ignorant le regard exaspéré que le loup-garou lui lançait.

Tirant Remus hors du lit, sans même lui laisser le temps de se brosser les dents, il l'emmena dans la plus grande pièce de leur appartement ; le pièce que Remus avait _insisté_ pour en faire la bibliothèque.

-Regarde.

Sirius sortit un livre d'une étagère, l'agitant devant le visage de Remus.

-C'est à propos de Harry !

-Harry Potter et le Prisonnier d'Azkaban, murmura l'homme aux yeux miel, prenant la livre des mains de l'Animagus chien. Il le feuilleta jusqu'à la feuille de garde, retenant son souffle quand il vit la date de publication.

-1999 ? Pads, ça... Ça _ne peut pas_ venir du futur... et Harry n'est qu'un bébé, ça _ne peut pas_ être sur lui.

-Combien de Harry Potter connais-tu ? N'est-ce pas dingue ? Un livre entier a sujet de mon filleul... du futur en plus !

-Va appeler Lily et James, murmura Remus, tournant le livre entre ses mains, ses yeux parcourant chaque centimètre de celui-ci.

-Ok. Mais attend, qu'est-ce qu'on va faire exactement avec ça ?

-Qu'est-ce que tu crois, Sirius ? Le lire, imbécile.

- - -

-Attend. Un **_livre_** ? Sur Harry ? _Notre_ Harry ? Du futur ?, secoua la tête James, en fronçant les sourcils.

Lily hocha de la tête derrière lui, un élégant sourcil roux relevé. Elle berçait un petit bébé aux cheveux en désordre sur ses genoux. Il essayait de voler les trucs ronds et rigolos que son papa avait autour des yeux. Le couple était assis sur un des sofas dans l'appartement toujours en désordre de Sirius et Remus ( merci à Padfoot ).

-Honnêtement, Sirius, si c'est encore une de vos stupides manigances..., dit Lily d'une voix menaçante.

-Remus ? _Aide-moi_ !

Roulant des yeux, Remus attrapa un livre sur la table encombrée et le passa à James.

-Je sais que c'est très rare, mais Padfoot _dit_ parfois la vérité, sourit-il en coin.

Dire que les Potter étaient choqués serait trop léger, si l'on en croyait leur expression. James affichait un air stupide, bredouillant au sujet de _son fils_ et que c'était _impossible _et qu'il _connaissait sa vie_ et bafouillant des _joueur_ _de Quidditch_ et _farces_ ! Lily restait silencieuse, les yeux et la bouche grands ouverts. Jusqu'à ce que, bien sûr, Sirius intervienne :

-Lily, ma chère, ferme ta bouche s'il te plait. Cela ne te va pas.

Pour une fois, la rouquine ignora l'insulte de Sirius, préférant prendre le livre des mains de James et l'examiner en marmonnant.

-1999 ?... mais c'est dans longtemps... ça doit venir du futur... Merlin, le _futur_ ?... mon _bébé_... un autre Potter ? Non... il a les yeux verts et les cheveux de James...

-Et donc, Remus est arrivé à la très intelligente conclusion que nous devions le _lire_, annonça Sirius en prenant le livre à Lily et l'ouvrant.

-Évite-nous ton sarcasme. Et _je_ vais le lire.

Une fois de plus, le livre changea de mains.

James s'était finalement calmé et rassis à côté de sa femme.

-Oui ! Lis-le, s'il te plait. C'est un _truc de dingue_...

L'Animagus cerf semblait complètement abasourdi, mais en même temps, très excité.

Remus regarda Lily pour avoir sa confirmation. Elle sourit simplement, serrant contre elle son bébé qui se tortillait. Sirius vint plus près de l'homme aux cheveux fauve, le regardant intensément alors qu'il ouvrait le livre.

-Ok, chapitre un, commença Remus, hésitant, "Hibou Express".

* * *

**CHAPITRE UN : HIBOU EXPRESS**

**  
À bien des égards, Harry Potter était un garçon des plus singuliers. Tout d'abord, il détestait les vacances d'été, c'était la période de l'année la plus déplaisante à ses yeux. Ensuite, il tenait absolument à faire ses devoirs de vacances,**

-Quoi ?!, crièrent Sirius ( sortant de son étude des lèvres de Remus alors qu'il parlait ) et James à l'unisson. _Il tenait absolument à faire ses devoirs ?_

-Et alors, déclara Lily, il n'y a pas de mal à vouloir faire ses devoirs !

Son mari la regarda d'un air scandalisé.

-Mais, Lily...

-Chut, l'interrompit Remus, essayant de ne pas lever les yeux au ciel. Laissez-moi lire.

**mais il était obligé de les faire en secret, au beau milieu de la nuit. Enfin, il faut également signaler que Harry Potter était un sorcier.**

-Qu'y a-t-il d'étrange à cela ?, s'exclama James.

Il fut ignoré.

**Minuit approchait. Les couvertures tirées par-dessus sa tête comme une tente, Harry était allongé à plat ventre sur son lit, une lampe torche dans une main, un livre relié plein cuir sur son oreiller. Il s'agissait d'une _Histoire de la Magie_ par Adalbert Lasornette.**

-Moooooonyyy..., gémit le garçon aux yeux gris, devinant son ennui prochain. Autant il voulait connaître la vie de son filleul, autant l'Histoire de la Magie, c'était trop pour lui...

**Les sourcils froncés, Harry Potter fit courir le long de la page la pointe de la plume d'aigle qu'il tenait dans l'autre main. Il cherchait des idées pour une dissertation sur le sujet suivant : "La crémation des sorcières au XVIe siècle était totalement inefficace : commentez et discutez."**

-Soooûlant, marmonna James, s'affalant sur l'épaule de Lily, faisant semblant de ronfler. Bruyamment.

-James. Ferme-la.

Lily lança un regard féroce à l'homme aux cheveux en désordre, calant mieux Harry sur ses genoux pour qu'il puisse dormir.

James releva la tête et fit mine de fermer sa bouche avec une fermeture éclair puis de jeter la clef.

**Sa plume s'arrêta au début d'un paragraphe qui semblait lui convenir. Harry remonta sur son nez ses lunettes rondes, approcha sa lampe torche du livre et lut ce qui était écrit :**

Sirius et James fermèrent les yeux et des ronflements se firent à nouveau entendre dans la pièce. Remus se pinça l'arête du nez et continua à lire le passage sur Gwendoline la Fantasque, sa voix augmentant de volume en même temps que les ronflements.

**Harry tint sa plume entre ses dents et glissa une main sous l'oreiller pour prendre une bouteille d'encre et un rouleau de parchemin. Avec des gestes lents et précautionneux, il dévissa le bouchon de la bouteille, trempa sa plume dans l'encre et se mit à écrire en s'arrêtant de temps en temps pour tendre l'oreille. Car si l'un des membres de la famille Dursley**

-Dursley ?, murmura Lily, essayant de se rappeler où elle avait entendu ce nom. Où James et moi sommes-nous ?

**se rendait à la salle de bain à cet instant et entendait au passage le grattement de la plume sur le parchemin, Harry avait toutes les chances de passer le reste de l'été enfermé dans le placard sous l'escalier.**

-Hein ? Le placard ? Et _pourquoi_ serait-il enfermé ?, questionna James en haussant un sourcil.

**C'était précisément à cause de la famille Dursley, domiciliée au 4, Privet Drive, que Harry n'avait jamais eu le loisir d'apprécier les vacances d'été. L'oncle Vernon, la tante Pétunia et leur fils Dudley étaient les seuls parents encore vivants de Harry. Ils appartenaient au monde des Moldus et avaient à l'égard de la magie une attitude très médiévale.**

-_Pétunia_ !, haleta Lily, levant une main tremblante pour se couvrir la bouche. "Seuls parents encore vivants" ?!

-So...sommes-nous..._morts_ ?, bégaya l'Animagus cerf, ses yeux yeux couleur chocolat grand ouverts.

-... James..., murmura Sirius, essayant de contrôler l'horrible sentiment qui grandissait dans son ventre.

Nerveusement, Remus avala sa salive, décidant que le mieux était sans doute de continuer e lire.

**Son père et sa mère, eux-mêmes sorciers, étaient morts**

-Je pense que ça répond à ma question, dit doucement l'homme à la chevelure en désordre, le choc et le chagrin se ressentant dans le ton de sa voix.

Quelques larmes coulaient le long des joues de Lily et tombaient dans les cheveux de son bébé. Se rapprochant de sa femme, James enroula un bras autour d'elle, essayant de ne pas regarder l'expression d'anéantissement visible sur le visage de ses meilleurs amis.

-Je n'y crois pas..., souffla Sirius, les yeux plein de douleur.

-Vous êtes morts...?, murmura Remus, les mains tremblantes.

**depuis longtemps et jamais on n'évoquait leur souvenir sous le toit des Dursley. Pendant des années, la tante Pétunia et l'oncle Vernon avaient espéré qu'en tyrannisant Harry, ils parviendraient à détruire tout ce qu'il y avait de magique en lui. À leur grande fureur, leurs efforts s'étaient révélés vains**

-Évidemment ! Vous ne pouvez pas détruire la magie à l'intérieur d'un sorcier ou d'une sorcière. C'est impossible, railla Sirius, essuyant ses yeux le plus discrètement possible. Bien sûr, tout le monde le remarqua. _Où est-ce que je suis ? Où est Moony ? Où est Wormtail ?_

**et ils vivaient à présent dans la hantise qu'un jour, quelqu'un finisse par découvrir que, depuis deux ans, Harry suivait ses études au Collège Poudlard, l'école de sorcellerie. Tout ce que pouvait faire les Dursley, c'était lui interdire catégoriquement de parler aux voisins et mettre sous clé, dès le début des vacances, les grimoires, la baguette magique, le chaudron et le balai de Harry pour l'empêcher de s'en servir.**

Les yeux de Lily lançaient des éclairs.

**L'impossibilité de consulter ses livres compliquait la vie de Harry, car les professeurs du collège Poudlard lui avaient donné à faire de nombreux devoirs de vacances. Le plus difficile d'entre eux était destiné au professeur Rogue **

-QUOI ?

-QUOI ?

-_QUOI ?_

-Calmez-vous les garçons ! Vous allez réveiller Harry !

-Ce graisseux est devenu _prof_ ?!, cracha Sirius, les yeux élargis par la haine.

-Oh, Merlin, mon pauvre bébé !, s'écria l'Animagus cerf, déterminé à ne pas penser à toutes les horreurs que son enfant avait dû traverser.

-Franchement les garçons, laissez-lui une chance. Il n'est pas si mauvais.

**et avait pour sujet la potion de Ratatinage. Harry n'avait aucune sympathie pour le professeur Rogue. Celui-ci le lui rendait bien et il aurait été ravi de lui infliger une retenue d'un mois entier.**

**.**

**Pendant que l'oncle Vernon, la tante Pétunia et leur fils Dudley étaient sortis dans le jardin admirer la nouvelle voiture de l'oncle Vernon en s'extasiant bruyamment pour que tout le voisinage soit au courant, Harry s'était glisser au rez-de-chaussée, avait crocheté la serrure du placard sous l'escalier et pris quelques-uns de ses livres pour les cacher dans sa chambre.**

Sirius haussa les sourcils, se demandant vaguement s'il s'était embêté à apprendre à crocheter une serrure. James avait l'air de se demander la même chose.

**Du moment qu'il veillait à ne pas faire de taches d'encre sur les draps, les Dursley ne s'apercevraient jamais qu'il passait une partie de la nuit à étudier la magie.**

**Harry tenait à éviter tout conflit avec sa tante et son oncle. Leur humeur à son égard était déjà exécrable à cause d'un coup de téléphone qu'un de ses camarades sorciers lui avait donné au début des vacances.**

**Ron Weasley, un des meilleurs amis de Harry au collège Poudlard, était né dans une famille qui ne comptait que des sorciers. Il savait donc beaucoup plus de choses que lui en matière de magie, mais n'avait en revanche jamais eu l'occasion de se servir d'un téléphone.**

Remus grimaça, se rappelant de la fois où, d'une manière ou d'une autre, James avait mis la main sur un téléphone et l'avait appelé. Il avait eu l'impression que ce stupide cervidé l'avait définitivement assourdit avec ses cris incessants.

**Par malchance, c'était l'oncle Vernon qui avait décroché.**

**-Allô, Vernon Dursley, j'écoute.**

**Harry qui se trouvait juste à côté, s'était figé sur place en entendant la voix de Ron s'élever du combiné.**

**-ALLÔ ? ALLÔ ? VOUS M'ENTENDEZ ? JE... VEUX... PARLER... À... HARRY POTTER !**

**Ron criait si fort que l'oncle Vernon avait sursauté en écartant vivement le combiné qu'il regardait avec une expression de fureur mêlée d'inquiétude.**

-Franchement, les sorciers, de nos jours..., grommela James.

-Tu peux parler, James. Souviens-toi de l'été avant la sixième année ?

Le cerf fit mine de ne pas entendre l'accusation de Remus.

**-QUI PARLE ?, avait-il rugi en direction de l'appareil. ****QUI ÊTES-VOUS ?**

**-RON... WEASLEY !, avait répondu Ron en hurlant comme si l'oncle Vernon et lui s'étaient trouvés à deux extrémités d'un terrain de football. JE... SUIS... UN... CAMARADE... D'ÉCOLE... DE... HARRY...**

**Les petits yeux de l'oncle Vernon s'étaient aussitôt tournés vers Harry, toujours pétrifié.**

-Oh oh.

-Chut, Sirius, grogna Lily rapidement, attendant impatiemment que l'histoire continue.

**IL N'Y A PAS DE HARRY POTTER, ICI !, avait-il tonné en tenant le combiné à bout de bras comme s'il avait eu peur de le voir exploser. JE NE SAIS PAS DE QUELLE ÉCOLE VOUS PARLEZ ! NE TÉLÉPHONEZ PLUS JAMAIS ICI ! NE VOUS APPROCHEZ JAMAIS DE MA FAMILLE !**

-Comment _ose_-t-il ?!, commença Lily, interrompue par Remus qui décida qu'il valait mieux pour son équilibre mental qu'il continue.

**Et il avait jeté le combiné sur son socle comme s'il s'était agi d'une araignée venimeuse.**

**Harry avait alors subi un des pires débordements de fureur qu'il eût jamais connus.**

**-COMMENT OSES-TU DONNER NOTRE NUMÉRO DE TÉLÉPHONE À DES GENS COMME... COMME TOI !, avait tempêté l'oncle Vernon en l'inondant de postillons.**

Les quatre adultes frissonnèrent.

**De toute évidence, Ron s'était rendu compte qu'il avait attiré des ennuis à Harry car il n'avait plus rappelé. Hermione Granger, son autre meilleure amie, n'avait pas essayé de l'appeler. Harry se doutait que Ron lui avait conseillé de ne pas lui téléphoner et c'était bien dommage. Hermione, la meilleure élève de sa classe, avait en effet des parents moldus. Elle savait très bien se servir d'un téléphone et n'aurait jamais commis l'imprudence de dire qu'elle était une condisciple de Poudlard.**

**Ainsi, pendant cinq longues semaines, Harry n'avait eu aucune nouvelle de ses amis sorciers et ces vacances d'été se révélaient presque aussi détestables que celles de l'année dernière. Il n'y avait qu'une toute petite amélioration : après avoir juré qu'il ne l'utiliserait pas pour envoyer des lettres à ses amis,**

-Qu'est-ce qui ne tourne pas rond chez ces Dursley ?, dit James agressivement. Ne pas le laisser écrire à ses amis... c'est juste horrible.

**Harry avait été autorisé à laisser Hedwige, sa chouette, se promener librement la nuit. L'oncle Vernon avait fini par céder pour mettre fin au vacarme qu'elle faisait quand elle restait enfermée trop longtemps dans sa cage.**

**Harry acheva de prendre ses notes sur Gwendoline la Fantasque et s'interrompit pour tendre à nouveau l'oreille. Seuls les lointains ronflements de Dudley, son énorme cousin, rompaient le silence qui régnait dans la maison. Il devait être très tard. Harry sentait dans ses yeux des picotements qui trahissaient sa fatigue et il estima préférable de finir son devoir le lendemain.**

**Il reboucha la bouteille d'encre, enveloppa sa lampe torche, son livre, son parchemin, sa plume et l'encre dans une vieille taie d'oreiller, se leva et alla cacher le tout sous une latte de parquet branlante dissimulée par son lit.**

-Il y en avait une que j'utilisais quand je voulais cacher des choses à ma mère, remarqua Sirius. Extrêmement utile...

**Puis, il se releva, s'étira et regarda l'heure sur le cadran lumineux de son réveil posé sur la table de nuit.**

**Il était une heure du matin, Harry sentit alors une étrange contraction dans son estomac. Depuis une heure, il avait treize ans et ne s'en était même pas aperçu.**

-Oooh ! J'adore les anniversaires ! Joyeux anniversaire, gamin !, sourit James, excité.

Remus leva les yeux au ciel et continua à lire, ignorant l'Animagus cerf.

**Un autre trait inhabituel de la personnalité de Harry, c'était le peu d'enthousiasme qu'il ressentait à l'approche de son anniversaire. De sa vie, il n'avait jamais reçu une carte pour le lui souhaiter. Les deux dernières années, les Dursley n'avaient pas pris la peine de le fêter et il n'y avait aucune raison pour qu'ils s'en souviennent davantage cette année.**

-C'est affreux, dit Lily en fronçant les sourcils.

James se renfrogna ; comment peut-on ne pas célébrer l'anniversaire de son neveu ? Comment osaient-ils ignorer ainsi son fils ?

Le loup-garou regarde Sirius et vit que lui aussi fronçait les sourcils.

**Harry traversa la pièce plongée dans l'obscurité. Il passa devant la cage vide d'Hedwige et alla ouvrir la fenêtre. Il s'appuya sur le rebord, appréciait la fraîcheur de l'air nocturne sur son visage, après tout ce temps passé sous les couvertures. Il y avait maintenant deux nuits qu'Hedwige n'était pas rentrée. Mais Harry n'était pas inquiet - il lui était déjà arrivé de s'absenter aussi longtemps. Il espérait cependant qu'elle serait bientôt de retour. Dans cette maison, c'était le seul être vivant qui n'avait pas un mouvement de recul en le voyant.**

Sirius posa sa tête sur les genoux de Remus, ferma les yeux, appréciant silencieusement les longs doigts qui glissaient dans ses cheveux. _Je sais exactement ce que ça fait... Pauvre gamin..._

**Bien qu'il fût encore petit et maigre pour son âge, Harry avait grandi de plusieurs centimètres au cours de l'année écoulée. Ses cheveux d'un noir de jais, eux, n'avaient pas changé : ils étaient toujours en bataille et restaient obstinément rétifs à tous ses efforts pour les coiffer.**

-Ouais ! Il a mes cheveux !

-Euh... James, on le sait tous, ça...

-Oh. Oups.

**Derrière ses lunettes, ses yeux brillaient d'un vert étincelant et sur son front, parfaitement visible derrière une mèche de cheveux, se dessinait une mince cicatrice en forme d'éclair.**

**Davantage encore que tout le reste, cette cicatrice représentait ce qu'il y avait de plus extraordinaire chez Harry. Contrairement à ce que les Dursley avaient prétendu pendant dix ans, elle n'était pas un souvenir de l'accident de voiture qui avait tué ses parents, pour la bonne raison que Lily et James Potter n'étaient pas morts dans un accident de la route. Ils avaient été assassinés. Assassinés**

La voix de Remus se cassa légèrement à ce moment-là.

**par le mage noir le plus redoutable qu'on ait connu depuis un siècle, Lord Voldemort. Harry, lui, avait survécu à l'attaque**

-On a voulu TUER MON FILS ?, hurla James, ses yeux lançant des éclairs. C'était déjà suffisamment monstrueux de tuer Lily, mais mon FILS ?!

**en s'en tirant avec cette simple cicatrice sur le front. Au lieu de le tuer, le sort que lui avait lancé Lord Voldemort s'était retourné contre son auteur et le sorcier maléfique avait dû prendre la fuite dans un état proche de la mort...**

**Mais depuis que Harry était entré au collège Poudlard, il s'était à nouveau retrouvé face à face avec l'effroyable mage noir. Accoudé au rebord de la fenêtre, Harry contemplait le ciel nocturne en se disant qu'il avait eu de la chance de pouvoir atteindre son treizième anniversaire.**

James prit sa tête entre ses mains tremblantes. _Chanceux de pouvoir atteindre son treizième anniversaire?_

Il releva la tête soudainement et dit :

-Bordel, pourquoi est-ce qu'il vit avec les Moldus ? Putain ( _James Potter ! Surveille ta langue !_ ) où est-ce que vous êtes vous deux et Peter ? Pourquoi n'habite-t-il pas avec vous ?

-Je n'en ai aucune idée, Prongs, répondit Remus, légèrement en colère contre le futur lui.

Où _était_-il ?

-Je suppose que les loups-garous n'auront toujours pas le droit d'adopter des enfants dans le futur...

-Peut-être qu'il nous est arrivé quelque chose...

Aucun d'entre eux ne savait quoi dire ; Sirius mordillait sa lèvre inférieure, James regardait son magnifique fils et Lily serrait ledit fils contre sa poitrine.

Le loup-garou hésita à continuer sa lecture, inquiet à l'idée de découvrir d'autres nouvelles terrifiantes.

**Il scruta l'obscurité dans l'espoir d'apercevoir Hedwige. Peut-être allait-elle apparaître avec dans le bec un cadavre de souris qu'elle lui apporterait en s'attendant à recevoir des félicitations. Le regard perdu vers les toits des maisons environnantes, Harry mit quelques secondes à se rendre compte de ce qui se passait devant ses yeux.**

**Sa silhouette découpée dans la lueur de la lune, une grande créature étrangement penchée de côté battait des ailes en volant dans la direction d'Harry. Immobile, il la regarda descendre vers lui. Pendant une fraction de seconde, il hésité, la main sur la poignée de la fenêtre, en se demandant s'il ne ferait pas mieux de la refermer mais au même moment, la créature passa au-dessus d'un réverbère de Privet Drive. Harry vit alors de quoi il s'agissait et fit aussitôt un pas de côté.**

**Trois hiboux s'engouffrèrent par la fenêtre ouverte. Deux d'entre eux portaient le troisième qui semblait évanoui. Ils atterrirent sur le lit avec un bruit mou et le hibou évanoui bascula sur le dos, les ailes en croix. Un paquet était attaché à ses pattes.**

**Harry reconnut aussitôt le hibou inanimé. C'était un gros oiseau gris qui s'appelait Errol et appartenait à la famille Weasley.**

-Ça doit être ce garçon qui l'a appelé, non ?, demanda Sirius.

-Ouais. Ron, je crois, répondit James à voix basse.

**Harry se précipita sur le lit, détacha la ficelles autour de ses pattes et prit le paquet. Puis il porta le hibou dans la cage d'Hedwige. Errol entrouvrit un oeil vitreux, laissa échapper un faible hululement en guise de remerciement et se mit à boire de l'eau à longues gorgées.**

**Harry se tourna vers les deux autres oiseaux. L'un d'eux, une chouette au plumage d'un blanc de neige, n'était autre qu'Hedwige. Elle aussi portait un paquet et semblait très contente d'elle. Elle donna un affectueux coup de bec à Harry tandis qu'il lui enlevait son fardeau, puis elle traversa la pièce d'un coup d'aile pour rejoindre Errol.**

**Harry ne connaissait pas le troisième oiseau, un magnifique hibou au plumage fauve, mais il sut tout de suite d'où il venait, car en plus d'un troisième paquet, il portait une lettre sur laquelle il reconnut immédiatement le sceau du collège Poudlard. Lorsque Harry l'eut délivré de son courrier, l'oiseau ébouriffa ses plumes d'un air avantageux, déploya ses ailes et s'envola par la fenêtre dans les profondeurs de la nuit.**

**Harry s'assit sur son lit, prit le paquet qu'avait apporté Errol, arracha le papier kraft qui le protégeait et découvrit un cadeau enveloppé dans du papier doré ainsi que la première carte d'anniversaire qu'il eût jamais reçue. Les doigts légèrement tremblants, il ouvrit l'enveloppe d'où s'échappèrent deux morceaux de papier : une lettre et une coupure de journal.**

**De toute évidence, la coupure provenait de _La Gazette du Sorcier_, car les personnages représentés sur la photo en noir et blanc qui accompagnait l'article ne cessaient de bouger. Harry lissa le morceau de papier journal et lut :**

**_UN EMPLOYÉ DU MINISTÈRE DE LA MAGIE REMPORTE LE GRAND PRIX_**

**_Arthur Weasley, directeur du service des détournements de l'Artisanat moldu, a remporté le grand prix de la loterie du Gallion organisée chaque année par _La Gazette du Sorcier.**

**_Mr Weasley, ravi, nous a déclaré : "Cet or va nous servir à faire cet été un voyage en Égypte où se trouve Bill, notre fils aîné. Il travaille là-bas comme conjureur de sorts pour le compte de la banque Gringotts, la banque des sorciers."_**

**_La famille Weasley va donc passer un mois en Égypte et sera de retour pour la rentrée des classes au collège Poudlard où cinq des enfants Weasley poursuivent leurs études._**

**Harry examina la photographie animée et un sourire éclaira son visage lorsqu'il vit les  
neuf membres de la famille Weasley lui faire de grands signes de la main devant une pyramide égyptienne. Il reconnut Mrs Weasley, petite et dodue, la haute silhouette et le crâne chauve de Mr Weasley, ainsi que leurs six garçons et leur fille qui avaient tous des cheveux d'un roux éclatant ( bien qu'il fût impossible de s'en rendre compte sur la photo en noir et blanc ). Grand et dégingandé, Ron se tenait au centre du cliché. Il avait son rat Croûtard sur l'épaule et tenait enlacée sa petite sœur Ginny.**

**Harry ne connaissait personne qui, plus que les Weasley, ait mérité de gagner un joli tas d'or. Ils étaient en effet extrêmement pauvres et d'une générosité sans égale.**

-Mes parents ne les aiment pas, marmonna Sirius, les lèvres tordues en une grimace de dégoût à la pensée de ses affreux parents.

**Harry déplia ensuite la lettre de Ron.**

**_Cher Harry,_**

**_Joyeux anniversaire !_**

**_Je suis vraiment désolé pour le coup de téléphone. J'espère que les Moldus ne t'en ont pas trop voulu. J'en ai parlé à Papa et il m'a dit que je n'aurais pas dû crier comme ça._**

-Tu crois ?, marmonna Remus sarcastiquement.

_**L'Égypte, c'est formidable. Bill nous a montré les tombeaux des pharaons et tu ne peux pas imaginer tous les mauvais sorts que les sorciers égyptiens ont jetés pour les protéger. Maman a interdit à Ginny de visiter le dernier tombeau. Il était plein de squelettes mutants. C'étaient des restes de Moldus qui avaient voulu rentrer et qui s'étaient retrouvés avec deux têtes ou d'autres trucs dans ce genre-là.**_

-Cool !, s'exclama Sirius.

La tension s'évapora à ce commentaire excité et ils se mirent tous à glousser doucement.

_**J'ai eu du mal à le croire quand Papa a gagné le gros lot de **_**La Gazette du Sorcier_. Sept cent Gallions d'or ! On en a dépensé la plus grande partie au cours de ce voyage, mais il va en rester suffisamment pour que mes parents puissent m'acheter une nouvelle baguette magique à la rentrée._**

**Harry ne se souvenait que trop bien des circonstances dans lesquelles la vieille baguette de Ron s'était cassée. Ce soir-là, ils étaient arrivés à Poudlard dans une voiture volante et s'étaient écrasés contre un arbre du parc.**

-Waouh... Fantastique ! Une voiture volante ?!, sourit James.

Le sang des Maraudeurs coulait vraiment dans les veines du garçon.

-J'en veux une !, s'exclama Sirius, les yeux brillant à l'idée d'une voiture volante.

-Je croyais que tu voulais une moto, Padfoot, répondit James, ignorant le regard désespéré et le geste qui signifiait "Tais-Toi-Ne-Mentionne-Pas-La-Moto" que lui faisait Remus.

-... Une moto volante !, fut la réponse enthousiaste. Brillant, Prongs !

Lily soupira ; les garçons ne grandiraient _jamais_...

_**Nous serons de retour environ une semaine avant la rentrée des classes et on ira à Londres chercher nos manuels scolaires et ma nouvelle baguette. Peut-être que tu pourras nous retrouver là-bas ?**_

_**Ne te laisse pas faire par les Moldus !**_

_**Et essaye de venir à Londres.**_

_**Ron**_

_**PS : Percy a été nommé Préfet-en-Chef. Il a reçu la nouvelle la semaine dernière.**_

**Harry regarda à nouveau la photo. Percy, qui allait entrer en septième et dernière année à Poudlard, bombait le torse d'un air avantageux. Son insigne de Préfet-en-Chef était épinglé sur le fez qu'il avait posé sur ses cheveux soigneusement coiffés. Ses lunettes à la monture d'écaille étincelaient au soleil d'Égypte.**

**Harry déballa son cadeau. Il découvrit dans la boîte quelque chose qui ressemblait à une petite toupie en verre. Il y avait un autre mot de la main de Ron.**

**_Harry,_**

**_Il s'agit d'un Scrutoscope de poche? Lorsque quelqu'un en qui on ne peut pas avoir confiance se trouve dans les parages, il doit normalement s'allumer et se mettre à tourner. Bill prétend que c'est un attrape-nigaud qu'on vend aux sorciers qui font du tourisme. Il dit qu'on ne peut pas s'y fier, sous prétexte qu'il est resté allumé pendant tout le dîner, hier soir. Mais il ne s'était pas rendu compte que Fred et George avaient mis des scarabées dans sa soupe._**

Sirius et James ricanèrent, fiers de ces Fred et George.

_**Ron.**_

**Harry posa le Scrutoscope de poche sur sa table de chevet où il resta immobile, en équilibre sur sa pointe, reflétant les aiguilles lumineuses de son réveil. Il le contempla avec satisfaction pendant quelques secondes puis s'intéressa au paquet qu'Hedwige lui avait apporté.**

**Il contenait également un cadeau, une carte d'anniversaire et une lettre, de la main d'Hermione, cette fois.**

**-**C'est son amie née-moldue, non ?

-Oui, James. Maintenant arrête de m'interrompre.

_**Cher Harry,**_

_**Ron m'a écrit et m'a raconté son coup de téléphone à ton oncle Vernon. J'espère que tu n'as pas eu trop d'ennuis.**_

_**Je suis en vacances en France et je me demandais comment j'allais te faire parvenir ce paquet. J'avais peur qu'ils ne l'ouvrent à la douane. Heureusement, Hedwige est arrivée ! Je crois bien qu'elle voulait être sûre qu'on t'envoie quelque chose pour ton anniversaire, cette fois-ci.**_

Remus sourit ; Harry semblait avoir de bons amis... Il regarda autour de lui, incapable d'empêcher le sourire de se dessiner sur son visage.

_**J'ai trouvé ton cadeau grâce à une société de vente par hibou qui a fait passer une annonce dans **_**La Gazette du Sorcier_ ( je me l'a fais envoyer ici, c'est tellement agréable de rester en contact avec le monde de la sorcellerie ). Tu as vu la photo de Ron et de sa famille, la semaine dernière ? Je suis sûre qu'il doit apprendre des tas de choses là-bas. Tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point je l'envie : les sorciers de l'Égypte ancienne étaient des personnages fascinants._**

Sirius bailla.

_**Ici aussi, il y a quelques histoires intéressantes de sorcellerie régionale. J'ai entièrement récrit mon devoir d'histoire de la magie pour y inclure certaines choses que j'ai découvertes. J'espère que ma copie n'est pas trop longue, j'ai fait deux rouleaux de parchemin de plus que ce que le professeur Binns avait demandé.**_

-Waouh !, marmonna James, même Remus n'a jamais écrit autant !

-Hey !

_**Ron dit qu'il sera à Londres au cours de la dernière semaine de vacances. Tu pourras y être aussi ? Est-ce que ton oncle et ta tante te laisseront venir ?**_

-Ils ont plutôt intérêt, grogna Lily, ses yeux émeraude lançant des éclairs.

_**J'espère que oui. Sinon, je te verrai dans le Poudlard Express, le 1er septembre.**_

_**Amitiés,**_

_**Hermione**_

_**PS : Ron m'a dit que Percy avait été nommé Préfet-en-Chef. Il doit être enchanté, mais Ron n'a pas l'air de trouver ça très excitant.**_

**Harry éclata de rire en reposant la lettre d'Hermione puis il prit le paquet qu'elle lui avait envoyé. Il était lourd. Connaissant Hermione, il s'attendait à trouver un gros livre plein de formules magiques d'une extrême difficulté, mais ce n'était pas ça. Son cœur fit un bond dans sa poitrine lorsqu'il déchira le papier et vit un étui de cuir noir sur lequel était gravé en lettres d'argent : _Nécessaire à balai_.**

Un sourire rêveur s'installa sur le visage de James à la pensée du Quidditch et des balais.

-Il a des amis brillants !, dit-il respectueusement.

**-Hou, là, là, Hermione !, murmura-t-il en faisant glisser la fermeture éclair de l'étui.**

**Il contenait une grande bouteille de Crème à polir spéciale manche à balai, une paire de cisailles à brindilles en argent, une minuscule boussole en cuivre à attacher au manche pour les longs voyages et un _Manuel d'entretien des balais_.**

**En dehors de ses amis, ce qui manquait le plus à Harry lorsqu'il était loin de Poudlard, c'était le Quidditch, un sport dangereux et passionnant qu'on pratiquait sur des balais et qui était particulièrement apprécié dans le monde des sorciers. Harry était un excellent joueur de Quidditch.**

-Youpiii ! Il n'a pas hérité des capacités de Lily pour le Quidditch !, sourit Sirius.

-Excuse-moi, Black ?, dit Lily en levant un sourcil d'un air menaçant.

**Depuis un siècle, c'était le plus jeune joueur sélectionné dans une équipe de Poudlard et son balai de course, un superbe Nimbus 2000, était sans nul doute l'une des choses auxquelles il tenait le plus.**

-Le plus jeune joueur depuis un siècle ??, articula James silencieusement, une expression de joie totale se dessinant sur son visage.

Les yeux de Lily s'élargirent ; oh oh...

-OUAIS ! YOUUUHOUUU ! MON FILS EST FORMIDABLE ! FANTASTIQUE ! LE PLUS JEUNE JOUEUR DEPUIS UN SIÈCLE ! TU Y CROIS, LILY ? N'EST-CE PAS FANTASTI...

Malheureusement, les cris de joie de James réveillèrent son bébé qui criait maintenant de toute la force de ses petits poumons.

Lily regarda son mari et berça son fils, tentant de le calmer.

-James, ferme-la et assieds-toi. _Tout de suite_.

-Oui, m'dame.

**Harry prit le troisième paquet. Il reconnut immédiatement l'écriture brouillonne de son expéditeur : le cadeau venait de Hagrid, le garde-chasse de Poudlard. Il déchira le papier et aperçut un objet vert qui semblait en cuir, mais avant qu'il n'ait eu le temps de le déballer entièrement, le contenu du paquet se mit à frémir et laissa échapper une série de bruits secs et sonores, comme des claquements de mâchoires.**

**Harry se figea. Il savait que Hagrid ne lui aurait jamais envoyé volontairement quelque chose de dangereux, mais Hagrid n'avait pas la même notion du danger que la moyenne des gens normaux.**

-Tu peux le dire, marmonna Remus.

Sirius ouvrit la bouche pour confirmer mais il fut interrompu par la main de son petit-ami qui vint se poser sur sa bouche pour l'empêcher de parler.

**Nul n'ignorait qu'il éprouvait une grande tendresse pour les araignées géantes, qu'il s'était empressé d'acheter un redoutable chien à trois têtes à un étranger rencontré dans un pub et qu'il dissimulait volontiers des œufs de dragon dans sa cabane.**

**Avec précaution, Harry appuya du bout du doigt sur le paquet qui émit à nouveau des claquements. Saisissant sa lampe de chevet, il la leva au-dessus de sa tête, prêt à frapper, puis il attrapa entre le pouce et l'index le papier qui enveloppait la paquet et tira d'un coup.**

**Il vit alors tomber... un livre. Harry eut tout juste le temps de remarquer son élégante couverture verte sur laquelle était gravé un titre en lettres d'or - _Le Monstrueux Livre des Monstres_ - avant que l'objet se dresse sur le bord de sa reliure et se mette à courir sur le lit comme un crabe saugrenu.**

**-Aïe, aïe, aïe, marmonna Harry.**

**Le livre sauta du lit avec un bruit sourd, traversa rapidement la pièce et alla se réfugier sous le bureau. En priant le ciel que les Dursley ne se réveillent pas, Harry se mit à quatre pattes et essaya de l'attraper.**

**-Ouille !**

**Le livre se referma violemment sur sa main et prit la fuite en continuant de se déplacer sur les bords de sa reliure qu'il ouvrait et refermait comme des mâchoires. Harry se releva, se rua sur le livre et parvint à l'aplatir contre le sol. Dans la chambre voisine, l'oncle Vernon émit dans son sommeil un grognement sonore.**

**Très intéressés, Hedwige et Errol regardèrent Harry serrer dans ses bras le livre qui se débattait avec fureur, puis se précipiter vers la commode et en sortir une ceinture qu'il boucla étroitement autour de la reliure. Le livre monstrueux frémit de colère, mais il ne pouvait plus remuer sa couverture et Harry le jeta sur le lit. Il lut alors la carte de Hagrid :**

**_Cher Harry,_**

**_Joyeux anniversaire !_**

**_J'ai pensé que ce livre pourrait t'être utile cette année. Je n'en dis pas plus maintenant. je t'en parlerai quand on se verra._**

**_J'espère que les Moldus te traitent convenablement._**

**_Avec toute mon affection,_**

**_Hagrid_**

**Harry trouvait inquiétant que Hagrid estime utile de posséder un livre mordeur au cours de l'année scolaire, mais l'essentiel à ses yeux, c'étaient toutes ces cartes d'anniversaire qu'il rassembla avec un large sourire.**

-Oooh, sourit Lily en ébouriffant les cheveux de son fils.

**Il ne lui restait plus qu'à lire la lettre qui venait du collège Poudlard.**

**Il ouvrit l'enveloppe en remarquant qu'elle était plus épaisse que d'habitude et en retira un premier parchemin sur lequel était écrit :**

**_Cher Mr Potter,_**

**_Vous voudrez bien prendre note que la nouvelle année scolaire commencera le 1er septembre. Le Poudlard Express partira de la gare de King's Cross, quai n°9 3/4 à onze heures précises._**

**_Lors de certains week-ends, les élèves de troisième année auront la possibilité de visiter le village de Pré-au-Lard. À cet effet, vous voudrez bien faire signer par un parent ou toute autre personne responsable l'autorisation de sortie ci-jointe._**

**_Vous trouverez également sous ce pli la liste des livres qui vous seront nécessaires au cours de l'année scolaire._**

**_Avec les meilleurs sentiments,_**

**_Professeur , directrice-adjointe_**

**Harry jeta un coup d'œil au formulaire d'autorisation de sortie et son sourire s'effaça. Il aurait été ravi de pouvoir se promener dans le village de Pré-au-Lard pendant le week-end ; c'était un village entièrement peuplé de sorciers et il n'y avait jamais mis les pieds. Mais comment pouvait-il espérer l'oncle Vernon ou la tante Pétunia de signer l'autorisation ?**

-Oh, ils ont plutôt intérêt de signer cette autorisation, dit Lily férocement, autrement, ils devront _payer_.

-Imagine qu'il ne puisse pas aller à Pré-au-Lard... ça serait horrible..., ajouta Remus gentiment.

**Le réveil indiquait deux heures du matin.**

**Harry estima préférable d'oublier le formulaire jusqu'au lendemain. Il se remit au lit et traça une croix de plus sur le calendrier qu'il s'était fait pour compter les jours qui le séparaient de la rentrée à Poudlard. Il enleva ensuite ses lunettes et s'allongea, les yeux grands ouverts, en contemplant ses trois cartes d'anniversaire.**

**Si étrange que cela puisse paraître, Harry Potter, en cet instant, avait l'impression d'être comme tout le monde : pour la première fois de sa vie, il était content que ce jour soit celui de son anniversaire.**

_-Pour la première fois de sa vie_...

James fronça les sourcils ; inutile de dire qu'il était énervé. Son magnifique bébé vivait chez la salope de sœur de Lily, n'avait jamais eu de cadeau d'anniversaire de sa vie, était chanceux d'avoir atteint sa treizième année et ne pourrait sans doute pas aller à Pré-au-Lard.

-Qui veut lire la suite ?, demanda Remus, sortant les Potter du silence.

-Moi, se proposa Lily, confiant Harry à James qui l'installait sur ses genoux. Ok, commença-t-elle. Chapitre deux : La grosse erreur de la tante Marge.

* * *

_À suivre..._


	2. La grosse erreur de la tante Marge

_C'est fic est une _**TRADUCTION !!!** _de _**_Marauders-And-Lily-I-Love_**

_**Pairings**: James/Lily et Remus/Sirius_

_**Warnings**: Slash donc... Fuck off, homophobes !_

_**Résumé**: Sirius trouve un livre dans la bibliothèque de Remus, et pour une fois, il veut vraiment le lire. Pourquoi ? Parce que c'est au sujet de son filleul. Remus, Sirius, James et Lily vont lire ensemble "Harry Potter et le Prisonnier d'Azkaban". Avec Bébé Harry !_

_**Disclaimer**: L'histoire appartient à JKR ( parties en gras - traduction Jean-François Ménard, sauf les surnoms des Maraudeurs qui resteront en anglais : je fais une allergie à Lunard ( beurk ! ) et Patmol ^^ ) et à Marauders-And-Lily-I-Love. Je n'en suis que la traductrice._

_. . .  
_

_Merci pour vos reviews !  
_

_. . .  
_

_Bonne lecture !_

* * *

**CHAPITRE DEUX : LA GROSSE ERREUR DE LA TANTE MARGE**

**

* * *

**

**Le lendemain, lorsqu'il descendit prendre son petit déjeuner, Harry trouva les trois Dursley déjà assis autour de la table de la cuisine. Ils étaient en train de regarder une télévision toute neuve, un cadeau que l'oncle Vernon et la tante Pétunia avaient fait au début des vacances à leur fils Dudley**

-Pourquoi est-ce que ce stupide porcelet reçoit un cadeau de début de vacances, alors que mon fils n'a même pas un cadeau d'_anniversaire_ ?, demanda Lily, furieuse.

**qui s'était plaint bruyamment que le chemin séparant le réfrigérateur de la télévision était beaucoup trop long pour lui.**

-Sale morveux, marmonna James.

-Sale morveux paresseux, ajouta Remus.

-Sale _gros_ morveux paresseux, surenchérit Sirius.

-Sale affreux gros morveux paresseux.

-Sale...

-_Vos gueules !_

**Dudley avait passé la plus grande partie de l'été dans la cuisine, ses petits yeux porcins rivés sur l'écran, ses cinq mentons tremblotant d'avidité tandis qu'il s'empiffrait continuellement.**

Lily se sentit légèrement nauséeuse devant les horribles images qui lui vinrent à l'esprit.

**Harry s'assit entre Dudley et l'Oncle Vernon, un homme grand et massif quasiment dépourvu de cou mais doté d'une abondante moustache. Non seulement personne ne se donna la peine de souhaiter un bon anniversaire à Harry, mais ils ne semblèrent même pas remarquer sa présence. Il était habitué à ce genre d'attitude et ne s'en souciait guère. Harry prit un toast et regarda le journaliste qui annonçait les nouvelles. Il était question de l'évasion d'un prisonnier.**

**_Les autorités précisent que Black est armé et très dangereux._**

-Black ?, questionna Remus en haussant un sourcil.

-Ce n'est pas moi, n'est-ce pas ?

-J'en doute, tu es complètement _dingue_, mais je ne pense pas que tu sois dangereux..., répondit Remus, en jouant affectueusement avec les cheveux soyeux de l'Animagus.

_**Un numéro vert a été spécialement mis en place pour permettre à toute personne qui apercevrait le fugitif de le signaler immédiatement.**_

**-Pas la peine de préciser qu'il est dangereux, grommela l'oncle Vernon en levant les yeux de son journal pour regarder la photo du prisonnier qui venait d'apparaitre sur l'écran. Tu as vu comme il est sale ? Tu as vu ses cheveux ?**

-Là, ce n'est vraiment pas Padfoot, sourit James, moqueur.

**Il jeta un regard oblique à Harry dont les cheveux en bataille provoquaient chez l'oncle Vernon une continuelle exaspération. Pourtant, comparé à la photo de l'homme au visage émacié et à la tignasse emmêlée qui lui tombait sur les épaules, Harry avait l'impression d'être coiffé avec le plus grand soin.**

**Le journaliste réapparut.**

**_Le ministère de l'Agriculture et de la Pêche doit annoncer aujourd'hui..._**

**-Eh, pas si vite !, aboya l'oncle Vernon en lançant un regard furieux au présentateur du journal. Il ne nous dit pas d'où ce fou furieux s'est échappé ! Imaginez que ce cinglé soit au coin de la rue !**

**La tante Pétunia, une femme maigre au visage chevalin, se leva d'un bond et alla regarder par la fenêtre de la cuisine. Harry savait qu'elle aurait été ravie d'être la première à appeler le numéro vert. Il était difficile de trouver plus fouineur qu'elle et rien ne l'intéressait davantage que d'espionner ses voisins dont la vie n'était pourtant qu'une longue et morne routine.**

-Cette bonne vieille Pétunia..., marmonna la rouquine, secouant la tête d'un air désespéré à la pensée de sa sœur.

**-Quand donc voudront-ils bien comprendre, tempêta l'oncle Vernon en martelant la table de son gros poing violet, que seule la pendaison peut nous débarrasser de ces gens-là ?**

**-Ça, c'est vrai, approuva la tante Pétunia qui continuait d'observer attentivement les plants de haricots du jardin d'à côté.**

**L'oncle Vernon vida sa tasse de thé, jeta un coup d'œil à sa montre, puis ajouta :**

**-Il ne faut pas que je tarde, Pétunia, le train de Marge arrive à dix heures.**

**Harry, dont les pensées étaient essentiellement occupées par son magnifique Nécessaire à balai, fut soudain ramené à la réalité aussi brutalement que s'il était tombé de sa chaise.**

**-La tante Marge ?, balbutia-t-il. Elle... elle vient ici ?**

Immédiatement, Lily fronça les sourcils, s'interrompant :

-Qu'est-ce qu'elle a à voir avec mon fils ?

-Qui _est_-elle ?, ajouta son mari, mais aucun des trois autres ne connaissait la réponse.

**La tante Marge était la sœur de l'oncle Vernon. Bien qu'elle ne fût pas directement apparentée à Harry ( dont la mère avait été la sœur de la tante Pétunia ), on l'avait forcé à l'appeler "tante" toute sa vie. La tante Marge habitait à la campagne, dans une maison avec un grand jardin où elle faisait l'élevage de bouledogues. Elle ne venait pas souvent à Privet Drive, car, même pour quelques jours, elle ne pouvait supporter l'idée d'abandonner ses précieux molosses, mais chacune de ses visites avait laissé dans la mémoire de Harry un souvenir cuisant.**

Les yeux de Lily n'étaient plus que deux petites fentes.

**Le jour du cinquième anniversaire de Dudley, la tante Marge avait donné des coups de canne dans les tibias de Harry pour l'empêcher de gagner au jeu des chaises musicales. Quelques année plus tard, elle avait apporté un robot électronique à Dudley et une boîte de biscuits pour chien à Harry.**

-Comment a-t-elle _osé_ ?, hurla James, le regrettant légèrement quand Harry s'agita sur ses genoux. Nous devons empêcher cela d'arriver ! Je ne veux pas que mon fils _approche_ ces affreuses personnes.

Lily continua sa lecture, serrant le livre entre ses mains.

**Sa dernière visite avait eu lieu un an avant l'entrée d'Harry au collège Poudlard. Ce jour-là, il avait marché par mégarde sur la patte de Molaire, son chien préféré. Le molosse s'était rué à la poursuite de Harry qui avait fui dans le jardin et n'était parvenu à lui échapper qu'en montant au sommet d'un arbre. Il avait dû attendre minuit pour que la tante Marge consente enfin à rappeler son chien. Aujourd'hui encore, il arrivait à Dudley de pleurer de rire au souvenir de cet incident.**

**-Marge restera une semaine, lança l'oncle Vernon, et puisqu'on en parle, ajouta-t-il en pointant sur Harry un index grassouillet et menaçant, c'est le moment de mettre quelques petites choses au point avant que j'aille la chercher.**

**Dudley ricana et détacha son regard de la télévision. Aucun spectacle ne l'enchantait davantage que de voir Harry rudoyé par l'oncle Vernon.**

**-Pour commencer, grogna celui-ci, je te conseille de surveiller ta langue quand tu t'adresseras à Marge.**

**-D'accord, répondit Harry d'un ton amer, à condition qu'elle en fasse autant quand elle s'adressera à moi.**

-Harry : 1, Dursley : 0 ! Whoo hoo ! Battu, Dursley !, s'exclama Sirius, très enthousiaste.

**Deuxièmement, poursuivit l'oncle Vernon comme s'il n'avait pas entendu, étant donné que Marge ignore tout de ton _anormalité_, je ne veux surtout pas qu'il se passe quelque chose de... bizarre pendant qu'elle sera là. Tu vas te conduire convenablement, compris ?**

**-Oui, mais il faudra qu'elle aussi se conduise bien, répliqua Harry entre ses dents.**

-Harry : 2, Dursley, 0, sourit Sirius triomphalement.

-Sirius, ferme-la.

Remus roula des yeux et sourit légèrement quand son petit-ami posa sa tête sur son épaule en battant des cils et faisant la moue.

**Et troisièmement, reprit l'oncle Vernon en plissant ses méchants petits yeux qui n'étaient plus que deux fentes dans sa grosse face violacée, nous avons dit à Marge que tu étais pensionnaire au Centre d'éducation des jeunes délinquants récidivistes de St Brutus.**

-Pardon ?, cria Remus. Le Centre d'éducation des jeunes délinquants récidivistes de St Brutus ?! Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce truc ?!

-Mon fils, commença James d'une voix étrangement calme, n'est PAS pensionnaire là-bas. Mon fils va à POUDLARD. FOUTU MENTEUR !

Sa voix montait progressivement, la colère battant dans ses veines.

-Comment oses-tu mentir ?! Comment oses-tu lui faire ça ? Je vais te TUER, Dursley ! Comment _oses_-tu traiter mon fils comme ça, bordel ?!

Lily posa une main sur l'épaule de son mari, essayant de le calmer, même si elle-même était tout sauf calme.

-Laisse-moi lire, James. On pourra tuer ma sœur plus tard.

James regarda le bébé sur ses genoux, resserra sa prise sur lui et posa sa joue sur la chevelure en bataille tellement similaire à la sienne. Harry sentant peut-être que son père avait besoin de réconfort, se tortilla sur ses genoux, tendant le bras pour lui voler ses lunettes. Riant à la vue de son papa sans les choses rondes autour de ses yeux, il attrapa un doigt de James dans sa minuscule main.

**-Quoi ?, s'exclama Harry.**

**-Et tu as intérêt à ne pas démentir cette version, sinon tu auras de sérieux ennuis, lança l'oncle Vernon.**

**Harry avait du mal à le croire. Le teint pâle, il resta immobile, fixant l'oncle Vernon d'un regard furieux. Une semaine avec la tante Marge, c'était le pire cadeau d'anniversaire que les Dursley lui avaient jamais fait.**

**-Pétunia, dit l'oncle Vernon en relevant sa grande carcasse, je pars à la gare. Tu veux venir avec moi, Duddy ?**

Sirius s'esclaffa à la mention du surnom.

-Duddy ?, grogna-t-il, je suis presque désolé pour lui. Presque.

**-Non, répondit Dudley qui avait reporté son attention sur l'écran de la télévision.**

**-Duddinouchet doit se faire beau pour recevoir sa tante Marge, dit la tante Pétunia en caressant les épais cheveux blonds de son fils. Maman lui a acheté un ravissant nœud papillon.**

-Et maman va te coiffer, t'habiller, te brosser les dents et peut-être même t'essuyer le cul après que tu sois allé aux toilettes, se moqua James faisant briller ses yeux couleur chocolat.

Lily essayait d'empêcher un sourire de s'afficher sur son visage, mais en vérité, elle ne trouvait aucune raison de défendre la famille de sa sœur.

**L'oncle Vernon donna une tape affectueuse sur l'épaule grasse de Dudley.**

**-À tout à l'heure, dit-il avant de sortir de la cuisine.**

**Harry, qui était resté assis, comme figé d'horreur, eut une idée soudaine.**

-Oooh, ooh ! Une idée !, s'exclama Sirius en sautillant sur son siège.

-Sirius, qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive aujourd'hui ?, dit Lily, menaçante, devant cette interruption.

Regardant Remus d'un air renfrogné, il répondit :

-Je suis en manque de sexe.

-Pardon ?!, cria Remus. On a couché ensemble _la nuit dernière_.

-Trop d'information !, gémit James.

-Oui, mais pas ce matin. Et tu _sais_ que j'ai besoin d'évacuer mon trop-plein d'énergie maintenant que je ne peux plus faire autant de blagues que quand on était à l'école..., bouda l'Animagus canin, gloussant de manière indigne quand Remus lui frappa l'arrière du crâne

**Laissant son toast dans son assiette, il se leva d'un bond et rejoignit dans le vestibule l'oncle Vernon qui était en train de mettre sa veste.**

**-Ce n'est pas à toi que j'ai proposé de m'accompagner, gronda l'oncle Vernon en le voyant arriver.**

**-Comme si j'avais envie de venir, répliqua froidement Harry. Je voudrais simplement poser une question.**

**L'oncle Vernon le regarda d'un air méfiant.**

**-Les élèves de troisième année de Poud... de mon école peuvent aller se promener dans le village voisin certains jours, dit Harry.**

**-Et alors ?, répliqua sèchement l'oncle Vernon en prenant ses clés suspendues à un crochet.**

**-Je dois faire signer un formulaire pour pouvoir sortir du collège, dit précipitamment Harry.**

**-Et pourquoi devrais-je signer ce papier ?, demanda l'oncle Vernon d'un ton méprisant.**

-Parce que si tu ne le fais pas..., commença Remus.

-Moony te bouffe !, l'interrompit Sirius joyeusement.

-_Sirus _!

**-Parce que..., commença Harry en choisissant bien ses mots, parce que ça ne va pas être très facile de faire croire à la tante Marge que je suis pensionnaire dans ce centre St Machin...**

**-Centre d'éducation des jeunes délinquants récidivistes de St Brutus !, s'écria l'oncle Vernon.**

**Harry fut enchanté d'entendre sa voix trahir une soudaine panique.**

**-C'est ça, oui, dit Harry en contemplant d'un air tranquille le gros visage violacé de son oncle. Difficile à apprendre par cœur. Il faut que je paraisse convaincant. Qu'est-ce qu'il se passera si jamais je me trompe ?**

**-Tu prendras la plus belle correction de ta vie !, rugit l'oncle Vernon en s'avançant vers lui le poing levé.**

-Touche-le et je te _massacre_, je te torture, je te tue, je te découpe en morceaux et je te jette en Sirius shooté au chocolat dessus, gronda Lily, ses yeux émeraudes étrécis par la colère.

**Mais Harry ne recula pas d'un pouce.**

-Vas-y Harry ! Harry : 3, Dursley : 0 !

**-La plus belle correction de ma vie ne suffira pas à faire oublier à la tante Marge ce que je lui aurai dit, répondit-il d'un air sombre.**

**L'oncle Vernon s'immobilisa, le poing toujours brandi, le teint cramoisi.**

**-Une simple signature sur mon autorisation de sortie m'aiderait sûrement à me rappeler le nom de l'établissement où je suis censé être pensionnaire, reprit précipitamment Harry. Et je promets de me conduire comme un parfait Mol... je veux dire de faire semblant d'être normal...**

**De toute évidence, l'oncle Vernon réfléchissait intensément, malgré le rictus qui découvrait ses dents et la grosse veine qui battait à sa temps.**

**-Bien, dit-il enfin d'un ton sec. Je vais surveiller de près ton comportement pendant le séjour de la tante Marge. Si, à la fin, je juge que tu t'es bien tenu, je signerai ta fichue autorisation.**

-Parfait, Harry. Maintenant, fais attention, ok ? Ne laisse aucun des gènes de James se montrer dans les jours à venir, conseilla Remus judicieusement.

-Qu'est-ce que tu essaies de dire au juste, en insultant mes gènes ?, demanda James. Je te signale...

-Ouais, ouais, qu'importe. Lily, continue, s'il te plait.

**Il fit volte-face, ouvrit la porte et sortit en la claquant si fort que l'un des petits carreaux qui ornaient le haut du panneau se détacha et tomba par terre.**

**Harry monta directement dans sa chambre sans repasser par la cuisine. S'il devait vraiment se comporter comme un Moldu, autant commencer tout de suite. L'air triste, les gestes lents, il cacha ses cadeaux sous la lame de parquet branlante. Puis il s'approcha de la cage d'Hedwige. Errol semblait avoir retrouvé des forces. Tous deux s'étaient endormis. Harry poussa un soupir et se décida à les réveiller.**

**-Hegwige, dit-il d'un ton lugubre, il faut que tu t'en ailles pendant une semaine. Pars avec Errol, Ron s'occupera de vous. Je vais lui écrire un mot pour lui expliquer. Et ne me regarde pas comme ça, ajouta-t-il en voyant l'air de reproche dans les grands yeux couleur d'ambre de la chouette. Je n'y suis pour rien. C'est le seul moyen d'obtenir le droit d'aller à Pré-au-Lard avec Ron et Hermione.**

-Mon pauvre bébé, soupira Lily, l'esprit plein de terrifiantes idées pour se venger des Dursley et de cette Marge.

**Dix minutes plus tard, Errol et Hedwige, un mot attaché à une patte, s'envolèrent par la fenêtre et disparurent au loin tandis que Harry, plus triste que jamais, rangeait la cage vide dans l'armoire.**

**Mais Harry n'eut guère le loisir de se morfondre. Quelques instants plus tard, il entendit la voix perçante de la tante Pétunia qui lui criait de descendre pour se tenir prêt à accueillir leur invitée.**

**-Tu aurais pu arranger tes cheveux !, lança-t-elle lorsqu'il arriva au bas de l'escalier.**

**Harry ne voyait pas pourquoi il aurait essayé de se coiffer. La tante Marge éprouvait un tel plaisir à le critiquer que plus il paraîtrait négligé, plus elle serait satisfaite.**

-Non, Harry, tu ne peux tout simplement pas lui donner satisfaction, hurla Sirius, indigné.

**Bientôt, il y eut un crissement de gravier lorsque l'oncle Vernon engagea la voiture dans l'allée, puis des claquements de portière et des bruits de pas.**

**-Ouvre la porte !, ordonna la tante Pétunia d'une voix sifflante.**

-Ce n'est pas ton esclave !, déclara James en colère.

**La mine sinistre, l'estomac contracté, Harry s'exécuta.**

**La tante Marge était déjà sur le seuil. Elle ressemblait à l'oncle Vernon : grande, massive, le teint violacé, elle avait même une moustache, moins touffue cependant que celle de son frère.**

Sirius, Remus et James frissonnèrent.

-Voilà pourquoi je suis gay, déclara Sirius à James.

Remus roula des yeux.

-Et moi qui croyais que tu m'aimais.

-Cher, cher Moony, pourquoi _diable_, crois-tu _ça_ ?

-J'sais pas, dit Remus en écartant les cheveux qui lui tombaient devant les yeux, disons que tu me dis que tu m'aimes, _tous les jours_...

-Des mensonges, Moony, des mensonges...

**Une énorme valise à la main, elle tenait sous l'autre bras un vieux bouledogue à l'air féroce.**

**-Où est mon Duddy chéri ?, rugit la tante Marge. Où est-il, mon petit neveu adoré ?**

-Petit... neveu... adoré ?, haleta Sirius, des rires s'échappant de sa gorge.

Les trois autres étaient déjà pris d'un fou rire hystérique.

**Dudley s'avança dans le vestibule en se dandinant, ses cheveux blonds soigneusement plaqués sur sa tête grasse, un nœud papillon tout juste visible sous ses multiples mentons. La tante Marge jeta sa valise dans le ventre de Harry qui en eut le souffle coupé, saisit Dudley dans son bras libre et le serra contre elle à l'en étouffer en lui plantant un baiser sonore sur la joue.**

**Harry savait parfaitement que Dudley supportait sans broncher les embrassades de la tante Marge simplement parce qu'il était bien payé pour ça. En effet, lorsqu'elle le lâcha enfin, il serrait un gros billet de banque dans son poing dodu.**

-Sale morveux.

-Sale morveux paresseux.

-Sale gros...

-Oh, ne recommencez pas !

**-Pétunia !, s'écria la tante Marge en passant devant Harry comme s'il s'était agi d'un portemanteau.**

**Les deux tantes s'embrassèrent ou, plus exactement, la tante Marge donna un grand coup de sa grosse mâchoire carrée contre la pommette osseuse de la tante Pétunia.**

**L'oncle Vernon entra à son tour et referma la porte en arborant un sourire jovial.**

**-Un tasse de thé, Marge ?, proposa-t-il. Et Molaire, qu'est-ce qui pourrait lui faire plaisir ?**

**-il boira un peu de thé dans ma soucoupe, répondit la tante Marge.**

**Ils prirent tous la direction de la cuisine, laissant Harry seul dans le vestibule avec la valise. Mais Harry ne s'en plaignait pas : trop content d'éviter la compagnie de la tante Marge, il prit tout son temps pour hisser la grosse valise au premier étage et la porter dans la chambre d'ami.**

**Lorsqu'il revint dans la cuisine, la tante Marge était attablée devant une tasse de thé et une tranche de cake tandis que Molaire lapait bruyamment sa soucoupe dans un coin.**

-Cette _chose_ est une insulte pour moi et tous les autres chiens dans le monde !, annonça Sirius, essuyant de fausses larmes de manière théâtrale.

**Harry remarqua que la tante Pétunia faisait une légère grimace en voyant l'animal éclabousser de thé et de bave le carrelage étincelant. La tante Pétunia détestait les animaux.**

**-Qui s'occupe de tes autres chiens, Marge ?, demanda l'oncle Vernon.**

**-Je les ai confiés au colonel Courtepatt, répondit la tante Marge de sa grosse voix. Il est à la retraite, ça lui fait du bien d'avoir quelque chose à faire. Mais je n'ai pas pu me résoudre à abandonner ce pauvre Molaire. Il est trop malheureux quand je suis loin de lui.**

**Molaire se mit à grogner lorsque Harry s'assit. Pour la première fois depuis son arrivée, la tante Marge s'intéressa enfin à lui.**

**-Alors ?, aboya-t-elle. Toujours là, toi ?**

**-Oui, dit Harry.**

**-Ne me dis pas "oui" sur ce ton désagréable, grogna la tante Marge. Tu peux t'estimer heureux que Vernon et Pétunia te gardent sous leur toit. Moi, je ne l'aurais pas fait. Si c'était devant ma porte qu'on avait abandonné ton berceau, tu aurais directement filé dans un orphelinat.**

-Je suis qu'il aurait préféré être éleva dans un orphelinat plutôt que de rester chez ma stupide sœur, marmonna Lily, les dents serrées.

**Harry brûlait d'envie de répliquer qu'il aurait largement préféré vivre dans un orphelinat **

-Vous voyez ?

**plutôt que chez les Dursley, mais la pensée de l'autorisation de sortie l'incita à se taire et il força ses lèvres à s'étirer en un sourire douloureux.**

**-Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce sourire insolent ? Tu te moques de moi, ou quoi ?, tonna la tante Marge. Je vois que tu n'as fait aucun progrès depuis la dernière fois que je t'ai vu. J'espérais que l'école t'apprendrait un peu les bonnes manières.**

**Elle avala une longue gorgée de thé, s'essuya la moustache et reprit :**

**-Dans quel collège l'as-tu envoyé, Vernon ?**

**-À St Brutus, répondit aussitôt l'oncle Vernon. C'est un excellent établissement pour les cas désespérés.**

-Mais alors... pourquoi est-ce que Dudley n'y va pas... ?, demanda Sirius, semblant vraiment confus.

**-Je connais, dit la tante Marge. Est-ce que les châtiments corporels sont encore en usage à St Brutus, mon garçon ?, lança-t-elle à Harry.**

**-Euh...**

**L'oncle Vernon fit un bref signe de tête dans le dos de la tante Marge.**

**-Oui, fit alors Harry.**

**Puis, estimant qu'il valait mieux jouer le jeu jusqu'au bout, il ajouta :**

**-Ils nous donnent sans arrêt des coups de canne.**

**-C'est très bien, approuva la tante Marge. J'en ai assez de ces mollassons qui voudraient qu'on abolisse les châtiments corporels.  
**

-Et qu'est-ce que Harry a fait au juste pour mériter d'être frappé ?, demanda Remus, plissant ses yeux d'ambre.

-Moony... tu es sexy comme ça, murmura Sirius d'une voix chaude à l'oreille du loup-garou, souriant quand il le sentit frissonner.

-Tais-toi et concentre-toi sur le livre.

**Dans quatre-vingt-dix-neuf pour cent des cas, tout s'arrangerait très bien avec une bonne correction. Et toi, tu en reçois beaucoup, des coups de canne ?**

**-Oh oui, dit Harry, des quantités.**

**La tante Marge plissa les yeux.**

**-Je n'aime pas du tout ce ton, mon garçon, dit-elle.**

-On s'en fout, marmonna Lily.

**Si tu peux parler avec tellement de désinvolture des coups que tu reçois, cela signifie qu'ils ne tapent pas assez fort. Pétunia, si j'étais toi, j'écrirais au directeur en insistant pour que ce garçon soit fouetté dans la moindre faiblesse.**

**-**Tu touches mon fils, je te tue, menaça James.

**L'oncle Vernon, craignant peut-être que Harry oublie leur marché, changea brusquement de conversation.**

**-Tu as entendu les nouvelles, ce matin, Marge ? Qu'est-ce que tu penses de cette histoire de prisonnier évadé ?**

**Tandis que la tante Marge prenait ses aises dans la maison, Harry se surprit à penser que la vie au 4, Privet Drive n'était pas si désagréable lorsqu'elle n'était pas là. La tante Pétunia et l'oncle Vernon insistaient toujours pour que Harry les laisse tranquilles, ce qu'il était ravi de faire. La tante Marge, en revanche, tenait à l'avoir devant les yeux en permanence pour pouvoir lancer de sa voix tonitruante toute sorte de suggestions destinées à améliorer son éducation. Elle prenait grand plaisir à comparer Harry à Dudley et rien ne l'enchantait davantage que d'acheter des cadeaux très chers à Dudley en jetant à Harry un regard féroce, comme pour le dissuader de demander pourquoi lui-même ne recevait jamais rien. Elle passait également une bonne partie de son temps à avancer d'obscures explications sur les raisons qui faisaient de Harry un personnage aussi peu fréquentable.**

**-Ce n'est pas toi qui es responsable de ce qu'est devenu ce garçon, Vernon, dit-elle le troisième jour, alors que la famille était en train de déjeuner. Lorsqu'il y a quelque chose de pourri à l'intérieur, personne ne peut rien y faire.**

-Tu n'as plutôt pas intérêt à insulter Lily ou Prongs, dit l'homme aux yeux gris, le regard furieux. Souviens-toi ce que j'ai dit au sujet de Moony te bouffant...

**Harry s'efforça de concentrer son attention sur son assiette, mais ses mains s'étaient mises à trembler et il sentait la colère lui empourprer les joues. _Souviens-toi de l'autorisation de sortie_, se dit-il. _Pense aux promenades dans les rues de Pré-au-Lard. Ne dis rien, ne lève même pas la..._**

-Tu es un bon garçon, Harry. Ne fais rien d'irréfléchi. Même s'ils le méritent..., ajouta Lily dans un souffle.

**La tante Marge tendit la main pour prendre son verre de vin.**

**-C'est l'un des principes de base de toute éducation, poursuivit-elle. On le voit très bien dans l'élevage des chiens. S'il y a quelque chose de tordu chez la [chienne], on retrouvera la même tare chez le ch...**

-Viens-tu d'appeler Lily, une _chienne _?, hurla James. COMMENT OSES-TU ? LILY EST LA MEILLEURE PERSONNE QUE TU NE POURRAIS RÊVER ÊTRE, CONNASSE !

**À cet instant, le verre de vin que tenait la tante Marge lui explosa dans la main. Des éclats de verre volèrent en tous sens et la tante Marge s'ébroua comme un chien mouillé, son visage congestionné ruisselant de vin.**

**-Marge, couina la tante Pétunia. Marge, tu t'es fait mal ?**

**-Non, non, ce n'est rien, grommela la tante Marge en s'essuyant avec sa serviette. J'ai dû serrer le verre un peu trop fort. Il est arrivé la même chose chez le colonel Courtepatt l'autre jour? Ne t'inquiète pas, Pétunia. Il faut dire que j'ai de la poigne...**

**Mais la tante Pétunia et l'oncle Vernon regardaient Harry d'un air tellement soupçonneux qu'il estima préférable de se passer de dessert et de sortir de table.**

-Pas de chance, marmonna Sirius. Il doit se passer de dessert...

**Lorsqu'il fut dans le vestibule, il s'appuya contre le mur et respira profondément. C'était la première fois depuis longtemps qu'il perdait son sang-froid et se laissait aller à faire exploser quelque chose. Il ne pouvait pas se permettre de recommencer une telle erreur. l'autorisation de sortie n'était pas le seul enjeu : s'il continuait comme ça, il aurait des ennuis avec le Ministère de la Magie.**

**Harry était encore un sorcier de premier cycle et les lois en usage dans le monde de la sorcellerie lui interdisaient de faire usage de la magie en dehors du collège. Il avait déjà des antécédents : l'été précédent, il avait reçu une lettre officielle l'avertissant que si le Ministère entendait à nouveau parler de phénomènes magiques se produisant dans Privet Drive, il s'exposait à être renvoyé de Poudlard.**

**Bientôt, Harry entendit les Dursley se lever de table et il se hâta de monter dans sa chambre.**

**Harry supporta sans broncher les trois jours suivants en se forçant à penser à son _Manuel d'entretien des balais_ à chaque fois que la tante Marge s'en prenait à lui. La méthode s'était révélée efficace, bien qu'elle lui donnât sans doute un regard un peu éteint, car la tante Marge finit par émettre l'opinion définitive que ce garçon était mentalement arriéré.**

**Enfin, au bout d'un temps qui lui avait semblé interminable, le séjour de la tante Marge arriva à sa fin.**

Sirius acclama la nouvelle, un poing levé vers le ciel. Le loup-garou esquiva le bras et roula des yeux.

**Pour son dernier soir chez les Dursley, la tante Pétunia avait préparé un dîner particulièrement raffiné et l'oncle Vernon déboucha plusieurs bouteilles de vin. Ils dégustèrent la soupe et le saumon sans faire la moindre allusion aux défauts de Harry. Lorsqu'arriva la tarte meringuée au citron, l'oncle Vernon assomma tout le monde avec de longs discours sur la Grunnings, la fabrique de perceuses qu'il dirigeait. Ensuite, la tante Pétunia fit du café et l'oncle Vernon sortit une bouteille de cognac.**

**-J'espère que tu te laisseras tenter, Marge, dit-il.**

**La tante Marge avait déjà bu beaucoup de vin et son visage joufflu était plus rouge que jamais.**

**-Juste un fond, minauda-t-elle. Encore un peu quand même... Un tout petit peu... Voilà, comme ça, c'est parfait.**

**Dudley en était à sa quatrième part de tarte.**

-_Quatrième part ?!_ Il mange plus que toi, Sirius, dit Lily, le dégoût transparaissant dans sa voix.

-Euh..., c'est une insulte ou un compliment ?, demanda Sirius, la tête penchée sur le côté.

-Comme tu veux l'entendre.

-... Comment peux-tu faire ça, Lily ? Tu m'as brisé le cœur, déchiré mon âme et détruit mon pauvre corps ! Oh, quelle horreur... Moony, répare-moi, s'il te plaît, gémit Sirius, serrant sa poitrine et tomba sur les genoux de Remus.

Le loup-garou, décidant de l'amadouer pour cette fois, répondit :

-Euh... comment ?

-Tu dois faire en sorte que je suis à nouveau entier !

-Une fois de plus, _comment _?

-Tu dois me remplir avec ta _tige de feu_, ta _flèche de désir_, ton _bâton d'amour_, ta... euh... queue.

-Oh, doux Merlin.

**La tante Pétunia buvait son café, le petit doigt en l'air. Harry aurait bien voulu disparaître dans sa chambre, mais lorsqu'il croisa le regard furieux de l'oncle Vernon, il comprit aussitôt qu'il lui faudrait rester assis là jusqu'à la fin.**

**-Aahhh !, soupira la tante Marge en claquant la langue et en reposant son verre de cognac. On peut dire que ça fait du bien par où ça passe ! Moi, avec mes douze chiens, je n'ai jamais le temps de me faire la cuisine, je mange toujours sur le pouce.**

**Elle rota sans retenue et caressa son gros ventre revêtu de tweed.**

**-Excusez-moi. Ah, ça fait vraiment plaisir de voir un garçon bien bâti, reprit-elle en adressant un clin d'œil à Dudley. Tu deviendras un bel homme costaud, Duddy, comme ton père. Je reprendrais bien une petite goutte de cognac, Vernon... Quant à l'autre, là...**

**D'un mouvement de tête, elle désigna Harry qui sentit son estomac se contracter.**

-Si elle recommence...

_**Le Manuel d'entretien des balais**_**, pensa-t-il aussitôt.**

**-Il a l'air d'un petit avorton méchant, poursuivit la tante Marge. Ça arrive avec les chiens, parfois. L'année dernière, j'ai demandé au colonel Courtepatt d'en noyer un. On aurait dit un petit rat, il était tout faible, complètement dégénéré.**

**Harry s'efforçait de se rappeler la page 12 de son livre : _Une formule magique pour améliorer les balais sous-vireurs._**

**-Comme je le disais l'autre jour, ça vient du sang, insista la tante Marge. Quand le sang est mauvais, ça ressort toujours. Je ne veux rien dire contre ta famille, Pétunia - du bout de ses gros doigts en forme de pelle, elle tapota la main osseuse de la tante Pétunia - mais ta sœur avait une tare.**

-Est-ce que tu insultes encore Lily ?, demanda James, menaçant, lançant un bras autour des épaules de sa femme alors qu'elle lisait.

-Je pense qu'elle le _fait_, Prongs, Sirius secoua la tête, désespéré. Franchement, tu n'es pas capable de voir quand quelqu'un insulte ta femme ? C'est clairement dit : "ta sœur avait une tare"... Même si c'est une insulte pathétique.

-Oh, tais-toi, Sirius. Tu sais ce que je voulais dire.

**-Ce sont des choses qui arrivent dans les meilleures familles. Ensuite, elle s'est acoquinée avec un bon à rien et on a le résultat devant nous.**

**-**Un bon à rien ?, fit l'Animagus cerf, déconcerté. Qu'est-ce que c'est supposé vouloir dire ?

**Harry contemplait son assiette. Un étrange tintement résonnait à ses oreilles. _Empoignez fermement l'extrémité du manche de votre balai_, se récita-t-il. Mais il n'arrivait pas à se souvenir de la suite du texte. La voix de la tante Marge semblait lui vriller les tympans comme une des perceuses de l'oncle Vernon.**

**-Ce Potter, reprit la tante Marge qui saisit la bouteille de cognac et remplit à nouveau son verre en le faisant déborder sur la nappe, tu ne m'as jamais dit ce qu'il faisait dans la vie.**

**L'oncle Vernon et la tante Pétunia paraissaient extrêmement tendus. Dudley avait même levé les yeux de son assiette et regardait ses parents avec des yeux ronds.**

-Il... a levé les yeux... de sa _tarte_ ? Oh mon Dieu ! L'horreur ! C'est la fin du monde.

-Sirius, peux-tu te taire et laisser lire Lily ?

**-Il... il ne travaillait pas, dit l'oncle vernon en jetant un vague coup d'œil à Harry. Il était au chômage.**

**-Je l'aurais parié !, s'exclama la tante Marge.**

**Elle but une longue gorgée de cognac et s'essuya le menton sur sa manche.**

**-Un paresseux, un bon à rien, un fainéant qui...**

**-Ce n'est pas vrai, dit soudain Harry.  
**

Lily grogna ; Harry ne pourrait pas aller à Pré-au-Lard maintenant ! Elle pouvait le sentir.

**Un lourd silence tomba. Harry tremblait des pieds à la tête. De sa vie, il n'avait jamais ressenti une telle fureur.**

**-ENCORE UN PETIT VERRE DE COGNAC !, s'écria l'oncle Vernon qui était devenu livide.**

**Il vida la bouteille dans le verre de la tante Marge.**

**-Et toi, mon garçon, siffla-t-il à l'adresse de Harry, dépêche-toi de filer au lit, allez, vite !**

**-Non, Vernon, hoqueta la tante Marge en levant la main, ses petits yeux injectés de sang fixés sur Harry. Vas-y, mon garçon, vas-y, continue. Tu es fier de tes parents, n'est-ce pas ? J'imagine qu'ils étaient ivres quand ils se sont tués en voiture...**

-Pardon ? Tu ne peux pas nous donner des leçons au sujet de la boisson après ce que tu viens de boire !, grogna James, furieux.

**-Ils ne se sont pas tués en voiture, l'interrompit Harry qui s'était levé d'un bond.**

**-Ils sont morts dans un accident de la route, espèce de sale petit menteur, et c'est à cause de ça que tu es devenu un fardeau pour une famille honnête et travailleuse !, hurla la tante Marge en s'enflant de colère. Tu n'es qu'un petit insolent, ingrat et...**

-Ta gueule ! Comment oses-tu parler à Harry comme ça, espèce de... de... de...

**Mais soudain, la tante Marge se tut.**

-Enfin..., souffla Sirius.

Pendant un moment, il s'était trouvé à court d'insultes.

**Pendant un instant, il sembla que les mots lui manquaient. Elle paraissait gonflée d'une fureur impossible à exprimer, mais en fait, elle enflait pour de bon. Son gros visage écarlate se boursoufla, ses yeux minuscules sortirent de leurs orbites et sa bouche se tendit si fort qu'elle était incapable de parler. Un instant plus tard, les boutons de sa veste en tweed sautèrent et rebondirent sur les murs. Elle continua de gonfler comme un monstrueux ballon, son ventre déchira ses vêtements, ses doigts devinrent aussi gros que des saucissons...**

James, Sirius et Remus ricanèrent, et Lily laissa échappa un petit rire enthousiasme.

**-MARGE !, s'écrièrent ensemble l'oncle Vernon et la tante Pétunia tandis que le corps de la tante Marge s'élevait de sa chaise en montant vers le plafond.**

-Attendez, vous ne pensez pas que Harry va avoir des problème avec le Ministère pour avoir utiliser la magie avant d'avoir atteint l'âge autorisé ?, demanda Lily en se mordant les lèvres et en fronçant les sourcils.

-Merde... J'espère pas, répondit James.

Et même si il semblait vaguement inquiet, l'hilarité scintillait dans ses yeux. Il tapota discrètement Harry sur le dessus de la tête.

**Elle était toute ronde à présent. Telle une énorme bouée dotée de petits yeux porcins, avec des mains et des pieds qui dépassaient étrangement comme des nageoires, elle flottait en l'air en émettant des borborygmes apoplectiques. Molaire se précipita dans la salle à manger et se mit à aboyer comme un fou.**

**-NOOOOOOOONNNNNN !**

-OUIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII !, riposta Sirius bruyamment, faisant grimacer Remus et l'obligeant à poser une main sur la bouche de son amoureux.

**L'oncle Vernon saisit l'un des pieds de Marge et essaya de la ramener à terre mais ce fut lui qui faillit s'envoler à son tour. Molaire se jeta alors sur ses mollets et y planta les crocs.**

**Harry se précipita hors de la salle à manger avant que quiconque ait pu l'en empêcher et fonça vers le placard sous l'escalier. Lorsqu'il se trouva devant la porte, celle-ci s'ouvrit comme par enchantement. Quelques secondes plus tard, il traîna sa grosse valise dans le vestibule,**

-Oh, mon Dieu ! Il s'en va !, dit Lily, désespérée. Où va-t-il aller ? Que va-t-il faire s'il n'a pa d'argent ? Qu'est-ce qui va arriver à mon bébé ?

-Lily, calme-toi, murmura Remus. Il ne va rien lui arriver, ne t'inquiète pas.

-Ouais, ajouta Sirius. Il va bien aller. Tu devrais être heureuse qu'il échappe à son triste sort.

Remus se leva de son siège ( faisant atterrir Sirius sur le sol dans un bruit sourd ) et tendit les bras pour prendre Harry. James prit le bébé qui baillait et le donna à son meilleur ami, souriant légèrement quand Harry enroula ses bras autour du cou de Remus, se blottissant contre l'épaule du loup-garou.

Alors qu'il se rasseyait, Sirius regarda le bébé. _Harry m'a volé ma place ! Naaan, stupide mignon bébé et stupide chaud loup-garou ! Moooony, je veux un câlin aussi..._

**puis il monta l'escalier quatre à quatre, souleva la lame du parquet et repris la taie d'oreiller dans laquelle étaient enveloppés ses livres et ses cadeaux d'anniversaire. Il prit également la cage d'Hedwige et dévala l'escalier. Il était de retour près de sa valise lorsque l'oncle Vernon surgit de la salle à manger, sa jambe de pantalon en lambeaux.**

**-REVIENS ICI TOUT DE SUITE !, hurla-t-il. REVIENS IMMÉDIATEMENT ET RENDS-LUI SA FORME NORMALE !**

-Tu y retournes, Harry Potter, et je ne te parle plus jamais.

-Sirius !

-Je plaisante, je plaisante.

**Mais Harry était aveuglé par la rage. Il ouvrit sa valise d'un coup de pied, saisit sa baguette magique et la pointa sur l'oncle Vernon.**

Lily cligna des yeux avec inquiétude ; il pointait sa baguette sur un Moldu. Oui, un horrible Moldu, mais un Moldu quand même. Qu'est-ce qu'il se passerait s'il lui faisait quelque chose ? Il aurait beaucoup de problèmes...

**-Elle a mérité ce qui lui arrive, dit-il, la respiration précipitée. Et que personne ne s'approche de moi !**

**À tâtons, il attrapa la poignée de la porte et l'ouvrit.**

Sirius soupira, sa bonne humeur s'évaporant tout à coup. Harry ne devrait pas avoir à s'enfuir ; il devrait être au Manoir Potter, dinant avec ses _parents_, parlant avec ses _parents_. Il se souvint de quand il avait fuit sa maison.

Remus tendit la main et attrapa la sienne ; une calme et réconfortante démonstration de soutien.

**-Je m'en vais, dit-il. J'en ai assez !**

**Un instant plus tard, il se retrouva dans la rue sombre et silencieuse, traînant derrière lui sa lourde valise, la cage d'Hedwige sous le bras.**

-Le chapitre est fini, dit Lily en fermant le livre et en s'étirant légèrement.

-Je pense que nous devrions finir le reste chez toi, Prongs, suggéra Remus.

-Pourquoi ?

-Déjà parce que nous pourrons coucher Harry dans son lit. Hum... et aussi, nous ne sommes pas allés à l'épicerie ces derniers temps, donc on a pas à manger.

-Et j'ai faim !, dit Sirius. Et nous savons que Lily fait les meilleures lasagnes du _monde_.

-D'accord, d'accord. Allons-y. Où est la Poudre de Cheminette ?

* * *

_Pour le mot entre crochet ( dans la partie en gras ), c'est parce que je l'ai modifié par rapport à la traduction officielle de JF.Ménard. Il disait "...la mère..." et j'avais besoin qu'il dise "...la chienne..." pour expliquer la colère de James. Le mieux aurait été de traduire le "bitch" par "salope", mais la phrase de Marge n'aurait plus eut aucun sens._

_

* * *

_

_À suivre..._


	3. Le Magicobus

_C'est fic est une _**TRADUCTION !!!** _de _**_Marauders-And-Lily-I-Love_**

_**Pairings**: James/Lily et Remus/Sirius_

_**Warnings**: Slash donc... Fuck off, homophobes !_

_**Résumé**: Sirius trouve un livre dans la bibliothèque de Remus, et pour une fois, il veut vraiment le lire. Pourquoi ? Parce que c'est au sujet de son filleul. Remus, Sirius, James et Lily vont lire ensemble "Harry Potter et le Prisonnier d'Azkaban". Avec Bébé Harry !_

_**Disclaimer**: L'histoire appartient à JKR ( parties en gras - traduction Jean-François Ménard, sauf les surnoms des Maraudeurs qui resteront en anglais : je fais une allergie à Lunard ( beurk ! ) et Patmol ^^ ) et à Marauders-And-Lily-I-Love. Je n'en suis que la traductrice._

_. . .  
_

_Merci pour vos reviews !  
_

_. . .  
_

_Bonne lecture !_

_

* * *

_Chapitre trois : Le Magicobus, lit Sirius, une fois qu'ils furent tous installés dans la maison de Jales et Lily ( Harry s'était rapidement endormi dans la nurserie ).

* * *

**CHAPITRE TROIS : LE MAGICOBUS  
**

**

* * *

**

Lily soupira de soulagement. Elle connaissait le Magicobus, au moins son fils était relativement en sécurité.

**Harry parcourut plusieurs autres rues en traînant péniblement sa valise derrière lui, avant de s'effondrer hors d'haleine sur un muret de Magnolia Crescent. Sa fureur toujours aussi vive, il resta un long moment sans bouger, à écouter les battements de son cœur.**

**Mais au bout de dix minutes de solitude dans cette rue obscure, un autre sentiment s'empara de lui : la panique. Il avait beau examiner la situation sous tous les angles, jamais il ne s'était trouvé dans un tel pétrin. Il était dehors, seul dans le monde hostile des Moldus, sans le moindre endroit où se réfugier. Le pire, c'était qu'il avait eu recours à un puissant sortilège, ce qui signifiait qu'il serait presque certainement expulsé de Poudlard.**

**-**Voyons, Harry ! Tu ne vas pas être expulsé de Poudlard pour si peu, soupira James. Relax.

-Ouais, écoute ton père, ordonna Sirius, en faisant un clin d'peil à l'Animagus cerf. Après tout, je pense qu'on a fait bien pire.

**Il avait violé avec tant d'impudence le Décret sur la Restriction de l'usage de la magie chez les sorciers de premier cycle qu'il s'étonnait de n'avoir pas encore vu de représentants du ministère de la Magie surgir devant lui.**

-Mon Dieu, il est un peu...

-Tu veux vraiment finir cette phrase, Padfoot ?

-Euh... désolé... ?

**Harry frissonna et scruta Magnolia Crescent. Qu'allait-il lui arriver ? Allait-il être arrêté ou simplement banni du monde des sorciers ? Il pensa à Ron et à Hermione et se sentit encore plus désemparé. Il était sûr que, délinquant ou pas, Ron et Hermione auraient tout fait pour l'aider, mais ils étaient tous deux à l'étranger et maintenant qu'Hedwige était partie, il n'avait plus aucun moyen de les contacter.**

**Il n'avait pas non plus d'argent moldu. Il lui restait un peu d'or sorcier dans un porte-monnaie au fond de sa valise, mais le reste de la fortune que ses parents lui avaient léguée se trouvait à Londres dans une chambre forte de chez Gringotts, la banque des sorciers. Et il n'aurait sûrement pas la force de traîner sa valise jusqu'à Londres. À moins que...**

**Il regarda sa baguette magique qu'il serrait toujours dans sa main. S'il était déjà exclu de Poudlard ( le rythme de son cœur s'accéléra douloureusement à cette pensée ), ce n'était pas un peu de magie supplémentaire qui aggraverait les choses.**

-Non, Harry. Mauvaise idée, mauvaise idée.

-Comment ça "mauvaise idée", demanda Lily à la limite de l'hystérie, c'est une idée _affreuse_ !

**Il disposait de la cape d'invisibilité héritée de son père, alors pourquoi ne pas user d'un sortilège pour rendre sa valise aussi légère qu'une plume, puis l'attacher à son balai, et enfin s'envelopper dans sa cape d'invisibilité et voler jusqu'à Londres sans être vu ?**

-Harry..., dit Remus qui semblait peiné par cette pensée, désolé mais, _arrête ton char_...

**Il pourrait alors prendre son argent dans la chambre forte et... commencer sa vie de banni.**

-Merlin, marmonna le loup-garou, il a vraiment hérité du don de tout dramatiser de James.

-Ferme-là, Moony.

**C'était une horrible perspective, mais il ne pouvait pas rester indéfiniment assis sur ce muret, sinon la police des Moldus finirait par venir lui demander ce qu'il faisait en pleine nuit avec une valise qui contenait une collection de grimoires et un balai magique.**

**Harry ouvrit sa valise et fouilla dans ses affaires pour dénicher sa cape d'invisibilité, mais avant même de l'avoir trouvée, il se redressa soudain en regardant à nouveau autour de lui.**

**Un curieux frisson sur la nuque lui avait donné l'impression que quelqu'un l'observait, mais la rue était déserte et il n'y avait pas d fenêtre allumée aux environs.**

**Il recommença à fouille dans sa valise, mais il se releva presque aussitôt, la main crispée sur sa baguette magique. Il l'avait senti plus qu'entendu : quelque chose ou quelqu'un se trouvait dans l'espace étroit entre le muret et le garage de la maison devant laquelle il s'était arrêté.**

Les quatre adultes se redressèrent un peu.

**Harry scruta les ténèbres de l'allée. Si seulement ce qui l'observait avait bougé, il aurait su de quoi il s'agissait, un chat errant... ou autre chose.**

_**-Lumos**_**, marmonna-t-il.**

**Sa baguette magique projeta une lumière vive qui l'aveugla presque. il la leva au-dessus de sa tête et la surface crépie du muret se mit à briller sous le rayon lumineux qui éclairait également la porte du garage. Dans l'espace qui les séparait, Harry distingua alors une silhouette massive dotée de grands yeux scintillants.**

-Merlin..., murmura Lily nerveusement, mordant sa lèvre inférieure. _J'espère que tout va bien aller._

-Qu'est-ce que ça peut être ?, interrogea Remus en se passant une main dans les cheveux.

**Harry recula d'un pas, trébucha contre sa valise et perdit l'équilibre. Il lâcha sa baguette qui fut projetée dans les airs sous le choc et tendit le bras en arrière pour essayer d'amortir sa chute mais il ne put éviter de tomber brutalement dans caniveau.**

**Au même instant, il entendit une forte détonation et une lumière aveuglante jaillit soudain, l'obligeant à lever les mains pour se protéger les yeux.**

-Le Magicobus, dit Sirius avec soulagement.

-Enfin..., murmura James.

Heureusement, son fils était sauf maintenant. Attirant Lily plus près de lui, il reporta son attention sur Sirius et le livre.

**Il poussa un cri et roula sur le trottoir juste à temps. Deux roues gigantesques surmontées d'énormes phares s'immobilisèrent dans un crissement de pneus à l'endroit précis où il était tombé un instant auparavant. En levant la tête, Harry s'aperçut que les roues appartenaient à un bus violet à double impériale qui venait de surgir du néant. Sur le pare-brise était écrit en lettres d'or : _Magicobus_.**

**Pendant une fraction de seconde, Harry se demanda si sa chute ne lui avait pas fait perdre la tête. Un contrôleur en uniforme violet sauta alors du bus en lançant d'une voix sonore :**

**-Bienvenue à bord du Magicobus, transport d'urgence pour sorcières et sorciers en perdition. Faites un signe avec votre baguette magique et montez, montez, nous vous emmènerons où vous voudrez? Je m'appelle Stan Rocade et je serai votre contrôleur cette...**

-Stan Rocade ?

-Sans doute est-il nouveau...

**L'homme s'interrompit. Il venait d'apercevoir Harry, toujours assis sur le trottoir. Harry ramassa sa baguette magique et se releva. De près, il s'aperçut que Stan Rocade n'était guère plus âgé que lui. Il devait avoir dix-huit ou dix-neuf ans tout au plus. Ses oreilles étaient largement décollées et il avait pas mal de boutons sur la figure.**

-Des boutons ?, frissonna Sirius en passant une main sur son visage. Je n'en ai pas, n'est-ce pas ?

-Non, Padfoot. Maintenant continue à lire, sourit en coin Remus avant d'ajouter : Et si tu en avais, je ne voudrais pas t'embrasser.

-Vraiment ? Tu ne voudrais pas m'embrasser ? _Moi_ ?

-Je rigolais.

-Je n'y crois pas, Moony, gémit Sirius.

-J'aurais mieux fait de ne rien dire, soupira le loup-garou, essayant d'ignorer le cinéma de son petit-ami.

**Qu'est-ce que tu faisais par terre ?, s'étonna Stan, d'un ton qui n'avait plus rien de professionnel.**

**-Je suis tombé, dit Harry.**

**-Qu'est-ce qui t'a pris ?**

-Est-ce qu'il vient de demander pourquoi Harry est tombé ?, grimaça Lily.

-Je crois bien..., répondit James en clignant des yeux.

-C'est une andouille !, dit Sirius, ricanant de l'expression irritée sur le visage de la rouquine.

**-Je ne l'ai pas fait exprès, répliqua Harry, agacé.**

**Il s'était tordu un genou et la main avec laquelle il avait essayé de se rattraper était en sang.**

-Ohh, mon pauvre bébé. Il faudrait que quelqu'un soigne ça.

**Il se rappela brusquement la raison de sa chute et tourna aussitôt la tête en direction de l'allée, entre le muret et le garage. Les phares du Magicobus l'inondaient de lumière, mais elle était vide.**

**-Qu'est-ce que tu regardes ?, demanda Stan.**

-Waouh, il est un légèrement curieux, non ?, marmonna Sirius, s'interrompant.

**-Il y avait une grande chose noire, là, expliqua Harry en montrant vaguement l'espace vide. On aurait dit un chien, un très gros chien...**

**Il se tourna vers Stan qui le regardait la bouche entrouverte. Avec un sentiment de malaise, Harry vit que les yeux de Stan s'étaient posés sur la cicatrice en forme d'éclair qu'il avait au front.**

**-Qu'est-ce que c'est ce truc sur ta tête, demanda soudain le contrôleur.**

**-Ce n'est rien, répondit précipitamment Harry en se lisant les cheveux pour cacher la cicatrice.**

**Si le Ministère de la Magie était à sa recherche, il n'avait pas envie de lui faciliter la tâche.**

**-Tu t'appelles comment ?, interrogea Stan.**

**-Neville Londubat, répondit Harry en donnant le premier nom qui lui venait à l'esprit. Alors, comme ça, ce bus va où on veut..., poursuivit-il en espérant changer de sujet.**

**-Ouais, dit fièrement Stan, absolument où on veut, à condition que ce soit sur la terre ferme. Il ne roule pas sous l'eau. Mais dis donc, continua-t-il d'un air à nouveau soupçonneux, tu nous as fait signe, pas vrai ? Tu as agité ta baguette magique, c'est bien ça ?**

**-Oui, oui, dit rapidement Harry. Combien ça me coûterait d'aller à Londres ?**

**-Onze Mornilles, répondit Stan, mais pour quatorze, tu as droit à une tasse de chocolat chaud en plus, et pour quinze, on te donne une bouteille d'eau chaude et une brosse à dents de la couleur de ton choix.**

-Une brosse à dents ?, ricana Sirius.

Remus soupira, ignorant son amoureux ; il avait vraiment envie d'un chocolat chaud, maintenant...

**Harry fouilla à nouveau dans sa valise, en retira son porte-monnaie et fourra quelques pièces d'argent dans la main de Stan. Avec l'aide du contrôleur, il hissa la valise dans l'autobus, posa dessus la cage d'Hedwige, puis monta dans le bus.**

**À l'intérieur, il n'y avait pas de sièges. Ils avaient été remplacés par des lits en cuivre, alignés derrière les fenêtres masquées par des rideaux. Des bougies brûlaient dans des chandeliers, illuminant les parois lambrissées du véhicule. À l'arrière, un minuscule sorcier coiffé d'un bonnet de nuit murmura :**

**-Non merci, pas maintenant, je fais des conserves de limaces.**

**Puis, il se retourna dans son sommeil.**

**-Installe-toi là, murmura Stan en poussant la valise de Harry sous le lit situé derrière le conducteur du bus, assis dans un fauteuil de salon devant son volant. Voici notre chauffeur, il s'appelle Ernie Danlmur. Ern, je te présente Neville Londubat.**

**Ernie Danlmur, un vieux sorcier aux épaisses lunettes, adressa un signe de tête à Harry qui lissa ses cheveux d'un geste fébrile pour bien cacher sa cicatrice et s'assit sur son lit.**

**-On peut y aller, Ern, dit Stan en prenant place dans un autre fauteuil de salon, à côté du chauffeur.**

**Il y eut une nouvelle détonation assourdissante et Harry bascula en arrière, déséquilibré par le démarrage en trombe du Magicobus.**

-Ils devraient vraiment utiliser des ceintures de sécurité, dit Lily en fronçant les sourcils en direction du livre, inquiète pour son fils.

**Il se redressa et regarda à travers la vitre. À présent, l'autobus filait le long d'une tout autre rue, très différente de celle qu'il venait de quitter. Stan prenait grand plaisir à observer l'expression stupéfaite de Harry.**

**-C'était là qu'on était avant que tu nous fasses signe; dit-il. Où on est, Ern ? Quelque part au Pays de Galles, non ?**

**-Ouais, répondit Ernie.**

**-Comment ça se fait que les Moldus n'entendent pas le bus ?, s'étonna Harry.**

**-Eux ? dit Stan d'un ton méprisant. ils ne savent pas écouter. Savent pas regarder non plus, d'ailleurs. Ne font jamais attention à rien. Jamais.**

**-Il faudrait réveiller madame Dumarais, Stan, dit Ernie. On va arriver à Abergavenny dans une minute.**

**Stan passa devant Harry et disparut dans un étroit escalier aux marches de bois. Harry, de plus en plus inquiet, continuait de regarder par la fenêtre. Ernie ne semblait pas bien maîtriser l'usage d'un volant.**

-Pauvre Harry, entre les mains de ce fou, dit Remus, se demandant pourquoi les employés du Magicobus semblaient ne pas être très qualifiés.

-Tu ne m'aides pas, Remus !, grinça Lily, son inquiétude décuplant à l'entente des mots du loup-garou.

-Désolé, Lily, répondit-il en lui souriant d'un air penaud.

**Le Magicobus ne cessait de monter sur les trottoirs et pourtant, il ne heurtait aucun obstacle. Les réverbères, les boîtes à lettres et les poubelles s'écartaient d'un bond à son approche et reprenaient leur place quand il était passé.**

**Stan redescendit, suivi d'une sorcière au teint légèrement verdâtre, emmitouflée dans une cape de voyage.**

**-Vous êtes arrivée, madame Dumarais, dit Stan d'un ton joyeux.**

**Ernie écrasa le frein et tous les lits glissèrent d'une trentaine de centimètres vers l'avant du bus. Madame Dumarais plaqua un mouchoir contre sa bouche et descendit les marches d'un pas mal assuré. Lorsqu'elle fut sortie du bus, Stan jeta sa valise derrière elle puis referma les portières d'un geste vigoureux. Il y eut une nouvelle détonation et ils foncèrent le long d'un étroit chemin de campagne bordé d'arbres qui s'écartaient pour les laisser passer.**

**Même s'il ne s'était pas trouver dans un autobus qui n'arrêtait pas d'exploser en sautant des centaines de kilomètres d'un coup, Harry aurait été incapable de dormir. Il ne cessait de se demander ce qui allait lui arriver et son estomac se contractait douloureusement à cette pensée. Il se demandait également si les Dursley avaient réussi à faire redescendre la tante Marge du plafond.**

-Je pense que le Ministère aura réglé le problème, interrompit Remus.

-Et je pense qu'elle mérite de rester là, répondit James d'un air renfrogné, cette horrible femme l'avait mérité.

**Stan avait ouvert _La Gazette du Sorcier_ et la lisait attentivement, la langue entre les dents. À la une, la photo d'un homme au visage émacié et aux cheveux emmêlés clignait lentement de l'œil en direction de Harry. Ce visage lui disait vaguement quelque chose.**

**-Cet homme !, s'exclama soudain Harry. Les Moldus en ont parlé à la télé !**

**Stan jeta un coup d'œil à la photo et pouffa de rire.**

**-Sirius Black, dit-il en hochant la tête.**

Silence.

-Je... vais aller en prison ?, demanda Sirius, les yeux écarquillés et la voix tremblante. Il se rapprocha légèrement de son Remus, se blottissant contre son épaule pour un peu de réconfort. _Je vais aller en... **prison** ?_

-Je me demande ce que tu as fait..., dit Remus, la gorge nouée.

De tous les Black susceptibles d'aller en prison, il_ fallait _que ce soit Sirius. Mais alors, qu'avait-il _fait _? Remus ne pouvait honnêtement pas croire que Sirius puisse faire quoi que ce soit qui justifie un emprisonnement à vie à Azkaban. À moins que les blagues stupides ne deviennent illégales dans le futur.

James prit une profonde inspiration ; il était choqué par ce qu'ils venaient d'apprendre.

-Et si tu me laissais lire ?

-Non, c'est bon. Je vais continuer.

Sirius releva sa tête posée sur l'épaule du loup-garou et retourna au livre.

**-Bien sûr que les Moldus en ont parlé. D'où tu sors ?**

**Devant l'expression interdite de Harry, il eut un petit rire supérieur et lui tendit la première page du journal.**

**-Tu devrais lire les journaux plus souvent, Neville, lança-t-il.**

**Harry approcha le journal de la bougie et lut :**

**_BLACK TOUJOURS INTROUVABLE_**

**_Sirius Black, qui peut prétendre au titre du plus infâme criminel jamais détenu à la forteresse d'Azkaban, échappe toujours aux recherches, nous confirme aujourd'hui le Ministère de la Magie._**

**_"Nous faisons notre possible pour capturer Black, nous a déclaré ce matin Cornelius Fudge, le Ministre de la Magie,_**

Sirius se laissa tomber de manière à reposer la tête sur les genoux de Remus. Il trouvait cette position étrangement réconfortante et calmante. Ou peut-être n'était-ce pas la position, mais tout simplement Remus.

Autant le loup-garou se sentait plutôt mal-à-l'aise du fait de la découverte du crime que Sirius était censé avoir commis, autant il espérait qu'il ne serait pas attrapé.

_**et nous demandons instamment à la communauté des sorcières et sorciers de rester calme."**_

_**Fudge a été critiqué par certains membres de la Fédération internationale des Mages et Sorciers pour avoir informé de la situation le Premier Ministre moldu.**_

_**"Il est clair que c'était mon devoir, a déclaré Cornelius Fudge non sans une certaine irritation. Black est un fou, il représente un danger pour quiconque se trouve en sa présence, sorcier ou Moldu. J'ai obtenu du Premier Ministre l'assurance qu'il ne dirait rien de la véritable identité de Black. D'ailleurs, ne nous y trompons pas : qui le croirait s'il le faisait ?"**_

_**Les Moldus ont été avertis que Black est armé d'un pistolet ( sorte de baguette magique que les Moldus utilisent pour s'entretuer ), mais ce que craint la communauté des sorcières et sorciers, c'est un massacre tel que celui qui s'est produit il y a douze ans, lorsque Black a tué treize personnes d'un coup en lançant un seul sort.**_

-Non, dit immédiatement Remus. Sirius ne ferait jamais quelque chose comme _ça_. Il ne le pourrait pas. Je n'y crois pas.

Les yeux gris de Sirius rencontrèrent ceux, ambre, de Remus, et il lui sourit, hésitant. Le soutien de Remus était tout pour lui. Même si personne d'autre au monde ne le croyait, mais que son amoureux le faisait, ça lui suffisait.

-Ouais, Padfoot. Ça doit être une erreur, ajouta James, son cerveau essayant encore d'intégrer l'idée que des gens _croyaient_ que Sirius puisse faire une telle chose.

-Sirius, aussi pénible sois-tu, le rassura Lily, je ne pense pas que tu puisses faire ça.

-Merci.

L'Animagus chien était incapable de dire à quel point leur soutien signifiait pour lui.

**Harry regarda les yeux sombres de Sirius Black, la seule partie de son visage décharné qui semblait vivante. Harry n'avait jamais rencontré de vampire, mais il en avait vu en photo dans les cours de Défense contre les Forces du Mal et Black, avec ses joues cireuses, avait l'air d'en être un.**

-Est-ce que votre gamin vient de me comparer à un _vampire_ ?, demanda Sirius surpris. C'est probablement parce que je n'ai pas un Moony avec qui baiser, plaisanta-t-il faiblement, essayant de détendre l'atmosphère.

Visiblement, cela avait eu l'effet escompté car Lily roula des yeux et dit :

-Oui, parce que nous savons tous que c'est Remus qui te garde aussi beau.

**-Il fait peur, pas vrai ?, dit Stan en observant Harry.**

**-Il a vraiment tué _treize personnes_ ?, demanda Harry en lui rendant le journal. En jetant un seul _sort_ ?**

**-Oui, dit Stan. En plein jour et devant témoins. Ça a fait une de ces histoires, pas vrai, Ern ?**

**-Ouais, dit Ernie d'un air sombre.**

**Stan pivota dans son fauteuil, les mains derrière la nuque, pour mieux voir Harry.**

**-Black était un des grands partisans de Tu-Sais-Qui, dit-il.**

-Qu'est. Ce. Qu''il. Vient. De. Dire ?!, siffla Sirius, menaçant de brûler d'un regard le livre. Je ne FERAIT JAMAIS...

-Sirius, nous savons tous que tu ne rejoindrais jamais Voldemort, ok ?, assura James fermement. Il gèlera en Enfer avant même que tu en ais l'idée.

Plutôt que de sa calmer à cette déclaration, Sirius paniqua.

-Et si je l'ai _fait _? Et s'il a menacé de tuer, Moony ou toi ou Lily ou _Harry_, si je ne le faisais pas ? Et si j'ai fini comme le reste de ma putain de famille ?

-Padfoot, murmura gentiment Remus.

Sirius se calma.

-Continue à lire, chéri. Nous savons tous que tu ne rejoindras jamais les Mangemorts, d'accord ?

**-Quoi, Voldemort ?, répondit machinalement Harry.**

**Les boutons qui constellaient le visage de Stan devinrent livides. Ernie sursauta, donnant un coup de volant si brutal qu'une ferme tout entière dut s'écarter d'un bond pour éviter le bus.**

**-Tu deviens fou, ou quoi ?, s'écria Stan. Qu'est-ce qu'il te prend de prononcer son nom ?**

**-Désolé, répondit précipitamment Harry, je... j'avais oublié...**

**-Oublié !, dit Stan d'une voix éteinte. J'en ai le cœur qui bat la chamade.**

**-Alors, donc... Black était un partisan de Tu-Sais-Qui ?, reprit Harry sur un ton d'excuse.**

-Non, dirent Remus et James en chœur.

**-Ouais, dit Stan en se frottant la poitrine. Il en était très proche...**

_-_C'est des conneries, dit fermement Lily avec hargne.

**-Et quand le petit Harry Potter a démoli Tu-Sais-Qui...**

**D'un geste vif, Harry ramena sa mèche sur sa cicatrice.**

**-...tous les partisans de Tu-Sais-Qui ont été traqués, pas vrai, Ern ? La plupart savaient bien que c'était fini pour eux, maintenant qu'il n'était plus là et ils se sont tenus tranquilles. Sauf Sirius Black. D'après ce qu'on m'a dit, il pensait qu'il allait devenir son bras droit quand Tu-Sais-Qui aurait pris le pouvoir. Finalement, ils ont réussi à coincer Black au milieu d'une rue pleine de Moldus. Alors, il a sorti sa baguette magique et il a jeté un sort qui a dévasté toute la rue. Un sorcier et douze Moldus ont été tué sur le coup. Horrible, pas vrai ? Et tu sais ce que Black a fait après ça ?, ajouta Stan d'un ton dramatique.**

**-Quoi ?, demanda Harry.**

**-Il a éclaté de rire, reprit Stan. Il est resté là, debout à rigoler.**

Les sourcils de James se haussèrent tellement haut qu'ils disparurent sous les mèches qui lui tombaient sur le front et Lily paraissait vraiment inquiète désormais.

-Tu as ri ?

Sirius se contenta d'avaler sa salive et lut nerveusement.

**-Et quand des renforts du Ministère de la Magie sont arrivés, il les a suivis sans résister en continuant à rire comme un bossu. Parce qu'il est fou, pas vrai, Ern ? Il est fou.**

**-S'il ne l'était pas en arrivant à Azkaban, il l'est sûrement devenu, dit Ern d'une voix très lente. Je préférerais me faire exploser plutôt que de mettre les pieds là-bas. En tout cas, c'est bien fait pour lui, après ce qu'il a fait...**

**-Ils en ont eu du travail pour maquiller tout ça, pas vrai, Ern ?, poursuivit Stan. Une rue entièrement ravagée avec des cadavres de Moldus un peu partout. Qu'est-ce qu'ils ont donné comme explication, déjà, Ern ?**

**-Explosion de gaz, grommela Ernie.**

**-C'est ça, et maintenant, il s'est évadé, reprit Stan en contemplant à nouveau le visage émacié de Sirius Black. C'est la première fois qu'un prisonnier arrive à s'échapper d'Azkaban, pas vrai, Ern ? Comprends pas comment il s'y est pris. Ça fait peur, non ? En tout cas, ça m'étonnerait qu'il ait beaucoup de chances de s'en tirer face aux gardiens d'Azkaban, pas vrai, Ern ?**

**Ernie fut soudain secoué d'un frisson.**

**-Tu ne voudrais pas parler d'autre chose, Stan, sois gentil. Rien que de penser aux gardiens d'Azkaban, j'en ai mal au ventre.**

**Stan reposa le journal à contrecœur et Harry s'appuya contre la vitre du bus, plus inquiet que jamais. il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'imaginer ce que Stan dirait à ses passagers dans quelques temps.**

**-Vous avez entendu cette histoire sur Harry Potter ? Il a gonflé sa tante comme une montgolfière. O l'a ramassé dans le Magicobus, pas vrai, Ern ? Il essayait de s'échapper...**

**Harry aussi avait violé la loi des sorciers, tout comme Sirius Black. Transformer sa tante en ballon constituait-il un délit suffisant pour l'envoyer à Azkaban ?**

Remus roula des yeux.

-Merlin, votre fils a vraiment besoin de se calmer au sujet de cette Marge !

Sirius eut un petit rire qui ressemblait à un aboiement.

**Harry ne savait rien de la prison des sorciers. Mais à chaque fois qu'on lui en avait parlé, c'était avec la même terreur dans la voix. Hagrid, le garde-chasse de Poudlard, y avait passé deux mois l'année précédente et Harry n'était pas près d'oublier son expression épouvantée quand on lui avait annoncé qu'il allait y être emmené. Hagrid était pourtant l'un des hommes les plus courageux que Harry ait jamais rencontrés.**

-Comment as-tu survécu, Padfoot...?, murmura James.

La dernière chose qu'il voulait, c'était que l'un de ses meilleurs amis devienne fou à Azkaban. Et où était Remus ? Que lui était-il arrivé ? Était-il mort, lui aussi ?

**Le Magicobus roulait dans l'obscurité, écartant sur son passage bornes lumineuses, cabines téléphoniques, arbres et buissons. Accablé, Harry, étendu sur son lit de plumes, se tournait et retournait dans tous les sens. Au bout d'un moment, Stan se rappela que Harry avait payé d'avance une tasse de chocolat chaud. Il la lui apporta mais renversa tout sur l'oreiller lorsque le bus passa brutalement d'Anglesey au Pays de Galles à Aberdeen en Écosse. Un par un, des sorcières et sorciers vêtus de chemises de nuit et chaussés de pantoufles descendaient des étages supérieurs et semblaient enchantés de quitter enfin le Magicobus.**

**Bientôt, Harry resta le seul passager.**

**-Alors, Neville, dit Stan en joignait les mains, où est-ce qu'on te laisse, à Londres.**

**-Sur le Chemin de Traverse, répondit Harry.**

**-On y va, dit Stan. Attention, tiens-toi bien.**

**BANG ! Après une nouvelle détonation, le Magicobus se retrouva dans Charing Cross Road. Harry se redressa sur son lit et regarda les immeubles et les bancs publics se serrer sur son passage pour lui laisser la voir libre. Le ciel commençait à s'éclaircir. Harry avait l'intention de se cacher quelque part pendant deux heures puis d'aller à la banque Gringotts dès l'ouverture. Ensuite, il s'enfuirait quelque part, il ne savait où.**

-Il devrait aller au Chaudron Baveur, dit Sirius. Il sera en sécurité là-bas.

**Ern écrasa la pédale de frein et le Magicobus s'arrêta dans un long dérapage devant un pub d'aspect miteux. C'était le Chaudron Baveur, au fond duquel se trouvait la porte magique qui permettait d'accéder au Chemin de Traverse.**

**-Merci, dit Harry à Ern.**

**Il sortit du bus et aida Stan à descendre sa valise et la cage d'Hedwige sur le trottoir.**

**-Bon, eh bien, au revoir, dit Harry.**

**Mais Stan ne lui prêta aucune attention. Les yeux exorbités, il regardait fixement l'entrée obscure du Chaudron Baveur.**

**-Te voici arrivé, Harry, dit alors une voix.**

**Avant que celui-ci ait eu le temps de se retourner, une main se posa sur son épaule.**

**-Ça alors !, s'exclama Stan. Ern, viens voir ça ! Viens voir !**

**Harry tourna la tête pour voir à qui appartenait la main posée sur son épaule et il eut soudain l'impression d'avoir avalé un seau de glaçons : il s'agissait de Cornelius Fudge, le Ministre de la Magie en personne.**

-Génial. La _dernière_ personne qu'il avait besoin de voir, maintenant, marmonna James plutôt contrarié par la "chance" de son fils.

**Stan sauta sur le trottoir.**

**-Comment avez-vous appelé Neville, Monsieur le Ministre ?, demanda-t-il d'un ton surexcité.**

**Fudge, un petit homme replet vêtu d'une longue cape à fines rayures, semblait épuisé et frigorifié.**

**-Neville ?, répéta Fudge en fronçant les sourcils. C'est Harry Potter.**

**-Je le savais !, s'écria Stan d'un air ravi. Ern ! Ern ! Devine qui est Neville ! C'est Harry Potter ! J'ai vu sa cicatrice !**

**-C'est ça, c'est ça, dit Fudge, agacé, je suis ravi que le Magicobus ait amené Harry jusqu'ici, mais lui et moi, nous aurions besoin d'être un peu tranquilles à présent...**

**Fudge serra l'épaule de Harry et l'entraîna à l'intérieur du pub. Une silhouette voûtée, portant une lanterne, se dessina derrière le bar. C'était Tom, le patron, un vieil homme édenté à la peau ridée.**

**-Ah, vous l'avez trouvé, Monsieur le Ministre !, s'exclama-t-il. Vous voulez boire quelque chose ? Une bière ? Un cognac ?**

**-Une tasse de thé, plutôt, répondit Fudge qui tenait toujours Harry par l'épaule.**

**Stan et Ernie apparurent alors, traînant la valise de Harry ainsi que la cage d'Hedwige. Tous deux jetaient alentour des regards brillants de curiosité.**

**-Comment ça se fait que tu ne nous aies pas dit qui tu étais ?, lança Stan, le visage rayonnant, tandis que la tête de hibou d'Ernie jetait un regard intéressé par-dessus l'épaule de son collègue.**

-Pourquoi diable, est-ce qu'il continue à l'appeler Neville ?!, bafouilla Remus, essayant de contrôler son fou rire.

La lourde atmosphère qui s'était installée dans la pièce commença à s'évaporer peu à peu.

**-Il nous faudrait aussi un salon privé, Tom, dit sèchement Cornelius Fudge.**

**D'un signe de la main, le patron du pub invita le Ministre à le suivre dans le couloir, derrière le bar.**

**-Au revoir, dit Harry à Stan et Ern d'un ton résigné.**

**-Salut, Neville !, dit Stan.**

**Fudge entraîna Harry le long de l'étroit passage éclairé par la lanterne de Tom. Puis tout trois pénétrèrent dans un petit salon. Tom claqua des doigts et un feu jaillit aussitôt dans la cheminée. Il sortit alors de la pièce en s'inclinant respectueusement.**

**-Assieds-toi, Harry, dit Fudge en montrant un fauteuil auprès du feu.**

**Harry s'exécuta. Malgré la chaleur des flammes, il sentait des frissons lui parcourir le corps. Fudge enleva sa cape à rayures et la jeta sur une chaise, puis il remonta soigneusement les plis du pantalon de son costume vert bouteille et s'assit face à Harry.**

**-Harry, je me présente, je suis Cornelius Fudge, le Ministre de la Magie.**

**Bien entendu, Harry le savait déjà. Il avait eu l'occasion de voir Fudge un jour, mais comme il portait alors la cape d'invisibilité que lui avait léguée son père, le Ministre n'en avait jamais rien su.**

-Oooh, je me demande pour quoi faire, il l'utilisait, dit James avec enthousiasme en se penchant en avant, toutes sortes de blagues lui venant à l'esprit et chacune d'elle nécessitait la Cape d'Invisibilité.

-Sûrement quelque chose qui allait à l'encontre du règlement, suggéra Lily sèchement, recevant un large sourire plein d'espoir de son mari.

**Tom réapparut avec un plateau sur lequel étaient disposés des tasses, une théière et des petits pains. Il posa le plateau sur la table entre Fudge et Harry et quitta le salon en refermant la porte derrière lui.**

**-Eh bien, dit Fudge en versant le thé dans les tasses, on peut dire que tu nous as fait une belle peur ! T'enfuir ainsi de chez ton oncle et ta tante ! je commençais à me demander...mais tu e sain et sauf, c'est l'essentiel.**

**Fudge se beurra un petit pain et poussa l'assiette vers Harry.**

**Mange, Harry, dit-il, tu as l'air exténué. Tu seras peut-être content d'apprendre que nous avons mis un terme au gonflement intempestif de Mademoiselle Marjorie Dursley.**

-Il est plutôt sympa, en fait..., marmonna Remus, surpris.

Il était sûr que Harry allait recevoir un avertissement pour avoir gonglé sa tante.

**Deux représentants du Département de Réparation des Accidents de Sorcellerie ont été envoyés à Privet Drive, il y a quelques heures. Miss Dursley a été perforée et un sortilège d'Amnésie a été pratiqué. Elle ne gardera aucun souvenir de l'incident qui est donc définitivement clos.**

-Et merde, gémit Sirius.

-Sirius, tu sais que Harry aurait eu des problème si quelque chose de mauvais était arrivé !

-Mais, Remus...

-Il n'y a pas de "mais" qui tienne.

**Par-dessus sa tasse de thé, Fudge adressa un sourire à Harry, dans l'attitude d'un oncle bienveillant face à son neveu préféré. Harry, qui n'en croyait pas ses oreilles, ouvrit la bouche pour dire quelque chose, mais il ne trouva rien à répondre et renonça à prononcer le moindre mot.**

**-Tu t'inquiètes sans doute de la réaction de ton oncle et de ta tante ?, reprit Fudge. Ils sont très en colère, inutile de le nier, mais ils ont quand même accepté de te reprendre chez eux l'été prochain, à condition que tu restes à Poudlard pour les vacances de Noël et de Pâques.**

**Harry retrouva l'usage de la parole.**

**-Je reste _toujours _à Poudlard à Noël et à Pâques, dit-il, et de toute façon, je ne veux plus jamais retourner à Privet Drive.**

**-Allons, allons, je suis sûr que tu ne diras plus la même chose lorsque tu te seras calmé, répondit Fudge d'un ton préoccupé. Après tout, ils sont ta seule famille et je suis convaincu que vous vous aimez beaucoup les uns les autres... heu... au fond de vous-mêmes...**

-Oui, au fond du fond du fond du fond du fond...

-Padfoot, chut.

**Harry ne songea même pas à le démentir. Ce qui l'intéressait, c'était de savoir ce qui allait lui arriver maintenant.**

**-Reste à décider où tu vas passer tes deux dernières semaines de vacances, poursuivit Fudge en se beurrant un deuxième petit pain. Je suggère que tu prennes une chambre ici, au Chaudron Baveur et...**

**-Attendez..., l'interrompit Harry. Qu'est-ce que je vais avoir comme punition ?**

**Fudge cligna des yeux.**

**-Comme punition ?**

**-J'ai violé la loi !, dit Harry. Le Décret sur la Restriction de l'usage de la magie chez les sorciers de premier cycle.**

-Harry mais qu'est-ce que tu _fous_ ?! Il te laissait tranquille !, s'écria Sirius, désespéré.

-Même James ne ferait pas quelque chose d'aussi stupide, signala Remus sans prêter attention au regard indigné de l'Animagus cerf.

-Harry chéri, dis juste merci et prend une chambre. Tu as besoin de dormir, dit Lily, l'amour maternel et l'inquiétude se ressentant dans sa voix.

**-Voyons, mon garçon, nous n'allons pas te punir pour une petite chose comme ça !, s'exclama Fudge en agitant son petit pain avec geste d'impatience. Ce n'était qu'un accident ! On ne va quand même pas envoyer quelqu'un à Azkaban simplement parce qu'il a gonflé sa tante comme un ballon.**

**Mais Harry était bien placé pour savoir qu'on ne tenait jamais de tels propos au Ministère de la Magie.**

**-L'année dernière, j'ai reçu un avertissement simplement parce qu'un elfe de maison avait jeté un gâteau par terre dans la cuisine de mon oncle, rappela-t-il en fronçant les sourcils. Et le Ministère de la Magie a dit que je serais renvoyé de Poudlard si un phénomène magique se produisait là-bas !**

**Harry eut alors la très nette impression que Cornelius Fudge se sentait soudain mal à l'aise.**

**-Les circonstances peuvent changer, Harry..., dit-il. Nous devons prendre en considération... dans le climat actuel... Tu n'as pas _cherché_ à être renvoyé, n'est-ce pas ?**

**-Bien sûr que non.**

**-Dans ce cas, pourquoi faire tant d'histoires ?, dit Fudge en éclatant de rire. Tiens, prends donc un petit pain pendant que je vais voir si Tom a une chambre de libre pour toi.**

**Les yeux ronds, Harry regarda Fudge sortir de la pièce. Il se passait quelque chose d'extrêmement étrange. Pourquoi Fudge l'avait-il attendu au Chaudron Baveur, sinon pour le punir de ce qu'il avait fait ?**

-Excellente question..., marmonna Remus, essayant rapidement de trouver la réponse en rassemblant tous les éléments qu'ils avaient appris.

**-Et d'ailleurs, comment se faisait-il que le Ministre de la Magie se déplace_ en personne_ pour s'occuper d'une histoire qui concernait un sorcier de premier cycle ?**

**Fudge revint en compagnie de Tom.**

**-La chambre 11 est libre, Harry, dit Fudge. Je pense que tu y seras très bien. Il y a simplement une règle à observer, je suis sûr que tu comprendras : je ne veux pas que tu ailles te promener à Londres côté Moldus, d'accord ? Reste sur le Chemin de Traverse. Et rentre toujours ici avant la tombée de la nuit. Je confie à Tom le soin de te surveiller.**

**-C'est entendu, dit lentement Harry, mais pourquoi ?**

**-On ne veut pas te perdre une deuxième fois, tu comprends ?, répondit Fudge en riant de bon cœur. Il vaut beaucoup mieux savoir où tu te trouves...**

**Fudge s'éclaircit bruyamment la gorge et prit sa cape à rayures.**

**-Bon, je m'en vais, dit-il, j'ai beaucoup de choses à faire.**

**-Vous avez réussi à repérer Black ?, demanda Harry.**

**-Qui ça ? Ah, oui, tu as entendu parler de cette histoire, non, pour l'instant, on ne sait pas où il est, mais c'est une simple question de temps. Les gardiens d'Azkaban n'ont jamais connu d'échec... et je ne les ai jamais vus aussi furieux.**

**Fudge eut un léger frisson.**

Sirius avala sa salive. Aussi brave fut-il, il avait entendu toutes sortes d'histoires horrifiantes sur les Détraqueurs... C'était difficile de croire qu'il avait passé si longtemps en leur compagnie.

**-Eh bien, au revoir, dit-il.**

**Il serra la main de Harry qui eut une idée soudaine.**

**-Heu... Monsieur le Ministre, puis-je vous demander quelque chose ?**

**-Mais certainement, répondit Fudge avec un sourire.**

**-Les élèves de troisième année sont autorisés à visiter Pré-au-Lard, mais mon oncle et ma tante ne m'ont pas signé mon autorisation de sortie. Est-ce que vous pourriez le faire à leur place ?**

**Fudge sembla mal à l'aise.**

**-Ah, heu... non, non désolé, Harry, mais comme je ne suis ni un parent ni un tuteur...**

**-Mais vous êtes le Ministre de le Magie, dit précipitamment Harry. Si vous me donniez la permission...**

**-Non, je suis navré, Harry, mais le règlement, c'est le règlement. Tu pourras peut-être visiter Pré-au-Lard l'année prochaine. En fait, je crois que ce serait mieux pour toi si tu ne... enfin, bon, je m'en vais. Amuse-toi bien Harry.**

-Pas de Pré-au-Lard..., dit James tristement. Pourquoi ces stupides Dursley n'ont-ils pas signé cette foutue autorisation ?

Lily soupira, elle aussi peinée. Quand ils auront fini de lire ce livre, elle allait rendre visite à sa sœur. Une très désagréable visite.

**Fudge sourit et lui serra à nouveau la main avant de sortir de la pièce. Tom s'avança alors vers Harry, le visage rayonnant.**

**-Si vous voulez bien me suivre, Mr Potter, dit-il. J'ai déjà monté vos bagages.**

**Harry suivit Ton dans un élégant escalier puis jusqu'à une porte sur laquelle une plaque de cuivre portait le numéro 11. L'aubergiste tourna la clé dans la serrure et ouvrit la porte.**

**Le lit avait l'air confortable, les meubles en chêne étaient soigneusement cirés, un feu brûlait dans le cheminée et, perchée sur une armoire, il y avait...**

**-Hedwige !, s'exclama Harry.**

-Il a une chouette intelligente !, sourit James.

Lily roula des yeux à son exclamation ; son mari était vraiment idiot des fois. Un adorable idiot, oui, mais un idiot tout de même.

**La chouette au plumage de neige fit claquer son bec et vint se poser sur le bras de Harry dans un bruissement d'ailes.**

**-Vous avez une chouette très intelligente, gloussa Tom. Elle est arrivée cinq minutes après vous. Si vous avez besoin de quelque chose, Mr Potter, n'hésitez pas à m'appeler.**

**Il s'inclina et sortit.**

**Harry resta longtemps assis sur le lit à caresser machinalement Hedwige. Au-dehors, le ciel changeait rapidement de couleur, passant d'un bleu sombre et velouté à un gris d'acier, puis se teintant d'une nuance de rose parsemée d'or. Harry avait du mal à croire que, quelques heures auparavant, il était encore à Privet Drive. Mieux : il ne serait pas renvoyé de Poudlard et il allait passé deux semaines tranquilles, loin des Dursley.**

**-C'est une drôle de nuit, Hedwige, dit-il en bâillant.**

**Sans même enlever ses lunettes, il se laissa alors tomber sur l'oreiller et s'endormit aussitôt.**

-Le chapitre est fini. James, tu veux lire le prochain ?

-Ouais, bien sûr.

Sirius jeta le livre à l'Animagus cerf, souriant légèrement quand il frappa son visage et rebondit, ce qui eut pour effet que ses lunettes se retrouvent de travers.

_

* * *

_

_À suivre..._


	4. Le Chaudron Baveur

_C'est fic est une _**TRADUCTION !!!** _de _**_Marauders-And-Lily-I-Love_**

_**Pairings**: James/Lily et Remus/Sirius_

_**Warnings**: Slash donc... Fuck off, homophobes !_

_**Résumé**: Sirius trouve un livre dans la bibliothèque de Remus, et pour une fois, il veut vraiment le lire. Pourquoi ? Parce que c'est au sujet de son filleul. Remus, Sirius, James et Lily vont lire ensemble "Harry Potter et le Prisonnier d'Azkaban". Avec Bébé Harry !_

_**Disclaimer**: L'histoire appartient à JKR ( parties en gras - traduction Jean-François Ménard, sauf les surnoms des Maraudeurs qui resteront en anglais : je fais une allergie à Lunard ( beurk ! ) et Patmol ^^ ) et à Marauders-And-Lily-I-Love. Je n'en suis que la traductrice._

_. . .  
_

_Merci pour vos reviews !  
_

_. . .  
_

_Bonne lecture !_

_PS : excusez-moi pour le temps que j'ai mis pour traduire ce chapitre alors que je l'avais promis à certaines d'entre vous pour il y a déjà longtemps, mais j'avais pas la motivation pour faire de la traduction...  
_

_

* * *

_

**CHAPITRE QUATRE : LE CHAUDRON BAVEUR  
**

**

* * *

**

**Harry mit plusieurs jours à s'habituer à cette étrange et nouvelle liberté. Jamais auparavant, il n'avait eu la possibilité de se lever quand bon lui semblait ou de manger ce qui lui plaisait.**

-Maudite Pétunia !, interrompit Lily, ses yeux de jade brillant de fureur.

**Il pouvait même aller où il voulait, à condition que ce fût sur le Chemin de Traverse. Mais comme cette longue rue pavée rassemblait les plus extraordinaires boutiques de sorcellerie du monde, Harry n'avait aucune envie de désobéir à Fudge en s'aventurant dans le monde des Moldus.**

**Chaque matin, il prenait son petit-déjeuner dans la salle du Chaudron Baveur où il prenait plaisir à observer les autres clients : de drôles de petites sorcières débarquées de la campagne pour faire du shopping sur le Chemin de Traverse, de vieux mages vénérables commentant les derniers articles du _Mensuel de la Métamorphose_, des sorciers hirsutes, des nains tapageurs et même un jour quelqu'un qui avait l'air d'une harpie et qui commanda une assiette de foie cru, la tête dissimulée sous un passe-montagne.**

**Après le petit-déjeuner, Harry sortait dans la cour, derrière le pub, prenait sa baguette magique, tapotait la troisième brique au-dessus de la poubelle en partant de la gauche et attendait que s'ouvre la porte en arcade qui donnait accès au Chemin de Traverse.**

**Il passait de longues journées ensoleillées à explorer les boutiques et à manger à l'ombre des parasols multicolores disposés aux terrasses des cafés, où les autres clients se montraient leurs achats ("C'est un lunascope, mon vieux, plus besoin de se fatiguer à faire des cartes de la lune") ou commentaient l'évasion de Sirius Black**

L'atmosphère fut soudain plus lourde et tendue.

**("Personnellement, je ne laisserai plus les enfants sortir seuls tant qu'il ne sera pas retourné à Azkaban")**

-Et bien, s'exclama Remus fermement en prenant la main de son amoureux, il ne retournera pas à Azkaban. Que ça te plaise ou non.

-Merci Moony, lui dit Sirius doucement.

**Harry n'avait plus à faire ses devoirs de vacances en cachette sous sa couverture. À présent, il pouvait travailler en plein jour à la terrasse de Florian Fortarôme, le glacier. Parfois, il bénéficiait de l'aide de Florian lui-même qui savait beaucoup de choses sur les chases aux sorcières du Moyen-Âge et donnait à Harry des sundaes gratuits toutes les demi-heures.**

-Des sundaes gratuits ?! Il a trop de la chance !, grogna Sirius envieux, son ventre gargouillant bruyamment. _De la glace_...

-Maintenant, j'en veux un..., ajouta James.

-Je pense que Harry mérite des sundaes gratuits, compte tenu de ce qu'il a traversé, dit le troisième Maraudeur.

**Depuis qu'il avait rempli sa bourse de Gallions d'or, de Mornilles d'argent et de Noises de bronze qu'il était allé chercher dans sa chambre forte de Gringotts, Harry devait faire des efforts considérables pour ne pas tout dépenser d'un seul coup. Il avait encore cinq années d'études à faire à Poudlard et il ne s'imaginait pas demandant un jour de l'argent aux Dursley pour s'acheter des grimoires. Aussi avait-il dû renoncer à s'acheter un magnifique jeu de Bavboules en or ( les Bavboules étaient des sortes de billes de sorcier qui avaient la faculté de projeter un liquide pestilentiel au visage du joueur adverse lorsqu'elles perdaient un point ). Il était également terriblement tenté par une reproduction parfaite de la galaxie sous un grand globe de verre qui l'aurait dispensé de prendre désormais le moindre cours d'astronomie. Mais l'objet qui exerça sur lui la plus grande tentation apparut une semaine après son arrivée au Chaudron Baveur. Son sens de l'économie fut n effet mis à rude épreuve lorsqu'il vit la foule s'engouffrer soudain dans sa boutique préférée, le Magasin d'Accessoires de Quidditch.**

**Intrigué, Harry entra à son tour et se fraya un chemin parmi des sorciers surexcités jusqu'à un podium qui venait d'être installé. Il aperçut alors le plus extraordinaire balai qu'il eût jamais vu.**

Les yeux de James s'ouvrirent grands.

-Waouh, il doit être extra...

Un regard rêveur s'installa sur son visage, lui donnant un air un peu fou. Lily grommela en signe de réponse.

**-Ça vient de sortir, c'est un prototype, dit quelqu'un à côté de Harry.**

**-C'est vrai que c'est le balai le plus rapide du monde, Papa ?, demanda un jeune garçon accroché au bras de son père.**

-Le balai le plus rapide du monde..., articula silencieusement James. Harry doit en avoir un ! Il _doit_ l'avoir !

-James, est-ce que tu pourrais te contenter de lire, s'il te plait ?, demanda Remus, agacé par toutes les interruptions à chaque fois que le Quidditch était mentionné.

**-L'équipe nationale d'Irlande vient de commander sept de ces merveilles pour ses joueurs, annonça le patron du magasin. Et ils partent favoris pour la coupe du monde !**

**Une grosse sorcière qui se tenait devant Harry se décida enfin à bouger et il put lire l'écriteau posé à côté du balai.**

**_L'ÉCLAIR DE FEU_**

**_Avec sa ligne aérodynamique et son manche en bois de frêne recouvert d'un vernis garanti inattaquable, ce balai de course représente le dernier cri en matière de technologie. Chaque modèle porte sur le manche un numéro de fabrication gravé à la main qui garantit sa qualité. Les branches de bouleau soigneusement sélectionnées ont été taillées une par une pour obtenir le meilleur coefficient de pénétration dans l'air, donnant à l'Éclair de Feu un équilibre et une précision insurpassables. Avec des accélérations de 0 à 240 km/h en dix secondes et un sortilège de Freinage à toute épreuve, l'Éclair de Feu offre les meilleurs conditions de sécurité actuellement disponibles sur le marché. Prix sur demande._**

-Je le veux ! Je le veux !

Les yeux de James était emplis de convoitise alors qu'il pensait à l'Éclair de Feu.

-Lily, il me le _faut_ !

Lily eut un sourire en coin.

-Pas de chance, il n'a pas encore été inventé.

Les deux canidés rirent au grognement que laissa échapper James quand il se fut rappelé ce fait.

**Prix sur demande... Harry n'osait même pas songer à la quantité d'or que pouvait coûter une telle merveille.**

-Ohhh, mec. Ça serait cool s'il en avait un, s'interrompit Sirius, souriant en voyant l'air qu'affichait James.

**C'était la première fois de sa vie qu'il désirait quelque chose avec autant d'intensité. Mais après tout, il n'avait jamais perdu un match de Quidditch sur son Nimbus 2000, alors, à quoi bon vider le contenu de sa chambre forte de Gringotts pour acheter un Éclair de Feu puisqu'il possédait déjà un excellent balai ?**

-Bien, au moins, il a hérité du cerveau de Lily et de son sens pratique, remarqua Remus, souriant à l'Animagus cerf.

-Merci Remus, répondit Lily en jetant un coup d'œil à son mari.

**Harry ne demanda pas le prix, mais il revint presque chaque jour dans le magasin pour contempler l'objet.**

**Il y avait beaucoup d'autres choses qu'il était obligé d'acheter. Il passa chez l'apothicaire et renouvela son stock d'ingrédients pour potions, puis il acheta de nouvelles robes de sorcier, celles de l'année dernière étant désormais trop courtes de plusieurs centimètres. Plus important encore, il fit l'acquisition de ses nouveaux manuels, notamment ceux qui traitaient des deux nouvelles matières qu'il étudierait cette année : Soins aux créatures magiques et Divination.**

-Il va faire de la divination ? Quelle perte de temps !, dit Sirius, c'est une matière inutile... Même si c'est marrant de prédire la mort de la prof quand elle demande ce que l'on voit dans notre boule de cristal.

James hocha vigoureusement de la tête, se rappelant quand ils avaient fait croire à leur professeur qu'elle allait être frapper à mort par une armée d'horrible Smarties ( des bonbons moldus que Remus leur avait fait découvrir - comment était-il supposé savoir qu'ils allaient devenir complètement hyperactifs à cause des Smarties et pratiquement détruire la Salle Commune ? ).

**Harry eut une surprise en regardant la vitrine du libraire. Au lieu de l'habituelle exhibition de grimoires de la taille d'un pavé, à la couverture incrustée de lettres d'or, il y avait une grande cage de fer dans laquelle étaient enfermés une centaine d'exemplaires du _Monstrueux Livre des Monstres_. **

-Ah..., murmura Remus, Hagrid lui a envoyé un manuel scolaire pour son anniversaire.

-Un manuel scolaire ?!, demanda James, visiblement mortifié.

-Ouais, pour les Soins aux créatures magiques, ajouta Lily ouriant devant les expressions d'horreur jumelles de son mari et de Sirius.

**Des pages déchirées volaient en tous sens tandis que les livres se livraient à des matches de lutte, s'agrippant dans des prises furieuses ponctuées de féroces claquements de couvertures.**

**Harry sortit sa liste de livres de sa poche et la regarda pour la première fois en détail. _Le Monstrueux Livre des Monstres_ était le manuel de base des cours de Soins aux créatures magiques. Harry comprenait à présent pourquoi Hagrid lui en avait offert un pour son anniversaire. Il se sentit soulagé : il avait craint que Hagrid ait encore adopté un animal terrifiant et qu'il ait besoin d'aide pour le maîtriser.**

**Lorsque Harry entra dans la librairie Fleury et Bott, le directeur se précipita vers lui.**

**-Élève de Poudlard ?, demanda-t-il à brûle-pourpoint. Vous êtes venu chercher vos nouveaux livres ?**

**-Oui, dit Harry, j'ai besoin de...**

**-Écartez-vous, dit le libraire d'un ton impatient en repoussant Harry.**

**Il passa une paire de gants épais, saisit une grosse canne noueuse et s'avança vers la porte de la cage aux livres monstrueux.**

**-Pas la peine, dit Harry, j'en ai déjà un.**

**-Vraiment ?**

**Le visage du libraire exprima un profond soulagement.**

**-Ça, c'est une bonne nouvelle, dit-il, je me suis déjà fait mordre cinq fois ce matin.**

**Un bruit de déchirure retentit alors. Deux des livres monstrueux en avaient attrapé un troisième et s'acharnaient à le mettre en pièces.**

**-Arrêtez ! Arrêtez !, s'écria le libraire en leur donnant de grands coups de canne à travers les barreaux de la cage. Je ne laissera plus jamais ces horreurs entrer dans ma boutique ! Plus jamais ! C'est devenu une maison de fous ! Je croyais qu'il n'y aurait jamais rien de pire que le jour où on a acheté deux cent exemplaires du _Livre invisible de l'invisibilité_ - ils nous ont coûté une fortune et on ne les a jamais retrouvés... Qu'est-ce que vous auriez voulu ?**

**-J'aurais besoin du livre de Cassandra Vablatsky intitulé _Lever le voile du futur_, dit Harry, un œil sur sa liste.**

**-Ah, vous allez étudier la Divination, dit le libraire en conduisant Harry au fond du magasin, dans un coin consacré à la voyance.**

**Une petite table croulait sous des ouvrages du genre _Prédire l'imprévisible : protégez-vous contre les chocs_ ou _Cristal brisé : les mauvais coups du sort_. Le libraire monta sur un escabeau et lui tendit un gros volume relié de noir.**

**-_Lever le voile du futur_, excellent guide d'initiation aux principales méthodes de divination : chiromancie, boule de cristal, marc de café,...**

**Mais Harry n'écoutait pas. Son regard était tombé sur un autre livre exposé au milieu d'une petite table : _Présages de mort : que faire lorsque l'on sent venir le pire_.**

-Des présages de mort ? Super, c'est exactement ce dont mon fils a besoin juste là. Des présages de mort.

Lily secoua la tête, faisant voleter ses cheveux au-dessus de ses épaules.

**— Si j'étais vous, je ne lirais pas ça, dit le libraire d'un ton léger. Sinon, vous allez commencer à voir des présages de mort partout et vous finirez par mourir de peur.**

**Mais Harry continuait de regarder fixement la couverture du livre: elle représentait un gros chien noir de la taille d'un ours avec des yeux flamboyants.**

Remus roula des yeux.

-Super. Maintenant, Harry va croire qu'il a vu un présage de mort lors que c'était sans doute un chien errant.

-Ou bien _toi_, Padfoot, ajouta James pensivement, plutôt fier d'être arrivé à cette conclusion.

Lily grogna.

**Un chien qui avait quelque chose d'étrangement familier...**

**Le libraire lui mit entre les mains un exemplaire de _Lever le voile du futur_.**

**— Il vous faut autre chose ? demanda-t-il.**

**— Oui, répondit Harry en arrachant son regard de l'image du chien pour consulter d'un air absent sa liste de livres. Heu... Il me faudrait le _Manuel du cours moyen de métamorphose_ et le_ Livre des sorts et enchantements, niveau 3_.**

**Dix minutes plus tard, Harry sortit de chez Fleury et Bott avec ses nouveaux livres sous le bras et retourna au Chaudron baveur. Il marchait droit devant lui sans faire très attention où il mettait les pieds et bouscula plusieurs personnes sur son passage.**

**Il monta d'un pas lourd les marches de l'escalier, entra dans sa chambre et jeta les livres sur le lit. Quelqu'un était venu faire le ménage. Les fenêtres étaient ouvertes et le soleil inondait la pièce. Derrière lui, Harry entendait le bruit des autobus qui roulaient dans le monde invisible des Moldus, mêlé à la rumeur de la foule tout aussi invisible qui se pressait sur le Chemin de Traverse. Il aperçut alors son reflet dans le miroir, au-dessus du lavabo.**

**— Ce ne pouvait pas être un présage de mort, dit-il à son image sur un ton de défi. J'étais pris de panique quand j'ai vu cette chose dans Magnolia Crescent. C'était sans doute un simple chien errant... **

-Quoi que ce fut...

-Imagine si c'était _vraiment_ Padfoot, marmonna James interrompant le loup-garou.

-...ce n'était certainement pas un présage de mort, poursuivit Remus comme s'il n'avait pas entendu James.

**Il leva machinalement la main et essaya d'aplatir ses cheveux. **

Lily soupira.

-Ça ne marchera pas, chéri.

Elle parlait au livre.

-Tu n'as aucune idée de tout ce que j'ai essayé sur les cheveux de James. _Rien _ne marche.

**— Ça, c'est un combat perdu d'avance, dit alors son miroir d'une voix sifflante.**

**A mesure que les jours passaient, Harry essayait de repérer Ron ou Hermione dans la foule. On voyait à présent de nombreux élèves de Poudlard sur le Chemin de Traverse. Dans le Magasin d'Accessoires de Quidditch, Harry rencontra Seamus Finnigan et Dean Thomas, ses camarades de classe de la maison de Gryffondor. Eux aussi regardaient l'Éclair de Feu avec des yeux ronds. Devant la librairie, il rencontra également le véritable Neville Londubat, un garçon distrait au visage lunaire. Harry ne s'arrêta pas pour bavarder avec lui. Neville avait  
perdu sa liste de livres et se faisait réprimander bruyamment par sa redoutable grand-mère. Harry espérait bien qu'elle n'apprendrait jamais qu'il s'était fait passer pour son petit-fils dans le Magicobus. **

-Neville est le fils de Franck et Alice, non ?, questionna James en fronçant les sourcils.

-Ouais..., répondit Remus.

-Alors pourquoi est-il avec sa grand-mère et non pas avec ses parents ?

-Je ne sais pas... Ils étaient sans doute occupé ou quelque chose comme ça, hauusa des épaules Sirius.

**Le dernier jour des vacances, Harry se réveilla en pensant qu'au moins, il était sûr de revoir Ron et Hermione le lendemain, à bord du Poudlard Express. Il se leva, s'habilla, alla jeter un dernier coup d'oeil à l'Éclair de Feu et s'apprêtait à aller déjeuner lorsque quelqu'un cria son nom derrière lui. **

-Yeah ! Peut-être qu'on va enfin rencontrer Ron et Hermione, s'enthousiasma James.

-Tu ne vas pas les rencontrer, James. C'est un livre, expliqua lentement Remus comme s'il parlait à un enfant de cinq ans.

**— Harry ! HARRY !**

**Ils étaient là tous les deux, assis à la terrasse de chez Florian Fortarôme et lui faisaient de grands signes de la main. Hermione arborait un bronzage impressionnant et Ron semblait avoir plus de taches de rousseur que jamais.**

**— Enfin ! dit Ron avec un large sourire tandis que Harry s'asseyait à leur table. On est allés te chercher au Chaudron baveur, mais ils nous ont dit que tu étais parti.**

**— J'ai déjà acheté toutes mes fournitures, expliqua Harry. Mais comment avez-vous su que j'étais au Chaudron baveur ?**

**— Par mon père, répondit simplement Ron.**

**Mr Weasley, qui travaillait au ministère de la Magie, devait être au courant de toute l'histoire y compris de ce qui était arrivé à la tante Marge.**

**— C'est vrai que tu as gonflé ta tante comme un ballon ? demanda Hermione d'un ton grave.**

**— Je ne l'ai pas fait exprès, assura Harry pendant que Ron éclatait de rire. J'ai simplement... perdu mon sang-froid.**

**— Ce n'est pas drôle, Ron, dit sèchement Hermione. Honnêtement, je suis stupéfaite que Harry n'ait pas été renvoyé de Poudlard. **

-Oh, c'est la voix de la raison ! La Moony du groupe !, rit James face au regard exaspéré que Remus lui lança.

-Ohhh, Moony. Ne te mets pas en colère.

Sirius tapota doucement le sommet du crâne de Remus, essayant de ne pas exploser de rire avec James.

-Chaque groupe a besoin d'un Moony ! Qui d'autre empêcherait le reste du groupe d'être renvoyé ?

Légèrement calmé, Remus secoua la tête, souriant.

**— Moi aussi, admit Harry. Je m'attendais même à me faire arrêter. Ton père ne sait pas pourquoi Fudge a fermé les yeux ? ajouta-t-il en se tournant vers Ron.**

**— Sans doute parce que c'est toi, répondit Ron qui riait toujours. Le célèbre Harry Potter. Je préfère ne pas savoir ce que le ministère me ferait à moi si je m'amusais à gonfler une de mes tantes. Remarque, il faudrait d'abord qu'ils me déterrent, parce que ma mère m'aurait tué sur-le-champ.**

Les quatre adultes rirent.

**Tu n'as qu'à demander à mon père, ce soir. Nous aussi, on va passer la nuit au  
Chaudron baveur. Comme ça tu pourras venir avec nous à la gare demain. Hermione reste aussi. Hermione, le visage rayonnant, approuva d'un signe de tête.**

**— Mes parents m'ont laissée ici avec toutes mes affaires.**

**— Formidable ! s'exclama Harry d'un ton joyeux. Alors, vous avez tout acheté, il ne vous manque plus rien ?**

**— Regarde ça, dit Ron en sortant une longue boîte qu'il ouvrit délicatement. Une baguette magique toute neuve. Trente-cinq centimètres de long en bois de saule avec un crin de queue de licorne à l'intérieur. Et on a acheté tous nos livres, ajouta-t-il en montrant un grand sac sous sa chaise. Tu as vu un peu, ce Livre des Monstres ? Le libraire a failli fondre en larmes quand on lui a dit qu'il nous en fallait deux.**

**— Et tout ça, qu'est-ce que c'est ? demanda Harry en montrant trois énormes sacs posés tout autour d'Hermione.**

**— Cette année, j'ai pris davantage d'options que vous, expliqua-t-elle. Ça, ce sont mes livres d'Arithmancie, de Soins aux créatures magiques, de Divination, d'étude des Runes, d'étude des Moldus... **

-Hermione n'est pas une Née-Moldue ?, demanda Sirius, confus.

-Ouais... Pourquoi diable parle-t-elle d'études des Moldus ?, marmonna James, tout aussi perplexe.

-Oubliez ça, ajouta Remus, vous avez vu le nombre de matière qu'elle a pris ? Je pense que nous avons seulement pris deux ou trois de ces matières.

**— Pourquoi étudier les Moldus ? s'étonna Ron en lançant un regard effaré à Harry. Tu es née dans une famille de Moldus ! Tes parents sont des Moldus ! Tu sais déjà tout sur les Moldus !**

**— Ce qui me passionne, c'est de les étudier du point de vue des sorciers, répondit Hermione avec le plus grand sérieux.**

**— Est-ce que tu as quand même l'intention de dormir ou de manger un peu, cette année ?, demanda Harry tandis que Ron éclatait d'un rire goguenard. Mais Hermione fit semblant de ne pas avoir entendu. **

-Exactement ce que disait Remus, interrompit Lily. Comment va-t-elle faire tenir tout ça dans son emploi du temps ?

Sirius secoua simplement la tête.

-J'en ai aucune idée.

**— Il me reste dix Gallions d'or, dit-elle. En septembre, c'est mon anniversaire et mes parents m'ont donné un peu d'argent pour m'acheter un cadeau d'avance.**

**— Tu pourrais t'offrir un livre, par exemple ? lança Ron d'un air faussement naïf.**

-J'adore ce mec !, déclara Sirius pensivement.

-Seulement parce qu'il te ressemble horriblement, répliqua Remus sarcastiquement.

-Tu devrais l'aimer lui aussi, alors Moony ?

L'homme aux yeux gris sourit au loup-garou, agitant ses sourcils de manière subjective.

-...Un seul me suffit.

**— Non, je ne crois pas, répondit Hermione d'un ton posé. J'ai très envie d'un hibou. Harry a Hedwige, toi, tu as Errol...**

**— Je n'ai rien du tout, coupa Ron. Errol, c'est le hibou de la famille. Moi, tout ce que j'ai, c'est Croûtard.**

**Il sortit son rat de sa poche.**

**— Et il faudrait que je le fasse examiner, ajouta-t-il en posant l'animal sur la table. Je crois que l'Egypte ne lui a pas fait de bien.**

**Croûtard avait l'air plus maigre qu'à l'ordinaire et ses moustaches tombaient tristement.**

**— Il y a une boutique de créatures magiques, là-bas, dit Harry qui connaissait par coeur le Chemin de Traverse, à présent. Tu n'as qu'à aller voir s'ils ont un remède pour Croûtard, et Hermione pourra acheter son hibou.**

**Ils payèrent leurs glaces et traversèrent la rue pour aller à la Ménagerie magique.**

**La boutique n'était pas très grande et les murs étaient entièrement recouverts de cages. Il y régnait un vacarme permanent, accompagné d'une forte odeur. Les créatures qui occupaient les cages passaient leur temps à piailler, couiner, caqueter, siffler. Derrière le comptoir, une sorcière donnait des conseils à un client sur les soins à prodiguer aux tritons à double queue.  
Pendant ce temps, Harry, Ron et Hermione examinèrent les créatures enfermées dans les cages.**

**Deux énormes crapauds violets gobaient des cadavres de mouches à viande en émettant des bruits de succion.**

Lily frissonna à ces images mentales loin d'être agréables.

**Une tortue géante à la carapace incrustée de pierres précieuses étincelait  
près de la vitrine. Des escargots venimeux de couleur orange rampaient lentement sur les parois de leur cage de verre et un gros lièvre blanc se métamorphosait sans cesse en chapeau haut de forme dans un bruit de pétard. Il y avait aussi des chats de toutes les couleurs, une cage pleine de corbeaux jacasseurs, un panier de petites créatures à fourrure qui chantonnaient  
bruyamment et, sur le comptoir, une grande cage remplie de rats noirs qui sautaient à la corde en se servant de leurs queues.**

Sirius éclata de rire, surprenant les autres occupants de la pièce. Mais leur confusion fut vite dissipée quand il hoqueta :

-Est... Est-ce que vous pou...pouvez imaginer Wormtail faisant ça ?

James rejoignit vite son fou rire et Remus sentit des rires remonter le long de sa gorge, mais il les contrôla et se contenta d'un sourire tendre.

**Le client au triton sortit de la boutique et Ron s'approcha du comptoir.**

**— J'ai des ennuis avec mon rat, dit-il à la sorcière. Il est un peu patraque depuis qu'on est allés en Egypte.**

**— Mettez-le-moi sur le comptoir, dit la sorcière en sortant une paire de grosses lunettes noires.**

**Ron extirpa Croûtard de sa poche et le déposa à côté de la cage remplie de ses congénères qui cessèrent aussitôt leurs jeux et se précipitèrent sur les barreaux pour le regarder de plus près.**

**Comme presque tout ce qu'il possédait, Ron l'avait hérité d'un de ses frères (il avait appartenu à Percy) et Croûtard n'avait jamais été très reluisant. A côté des rats au poil soyeux rassemblés dans la cage, il semblait particulièrement pitoyable.**

**— Mmhhh, grommela la sorcière. Il a quel âge, ce rat ?**

**— Je ne sais pas, dit Ron. Il est vieux, ça, c'est sûr. Avant, il appartenait à mon frère.**

**— Qu'est-ce qu'il a, comme pouvoirs ? demanda la sorcière en examinant soigneusement Croûtard.**

**— Hein ? dit Ron.**

**La vérité, c'était que Croûtard n'avait jamais manifesté le moindre don pour quoi que ce soit.  
Les yeux de la sorcière regardèrent l'oreille gauche en lambeaux de l'animal, puis sa patte de devant amputée d'un doigt.**

**— Il est au bout du rouleau, dit-elle en hochant la tête.**

**— Il était déjà comme ça quand Percy me l'a donné, répondit Ron, comme pour se défendre.**

**— Un rat ordinaire comme celui-là vit rarement plus de trois ans, dit la sorcière. Mais si vous cherchez quelque chose d'un peu plus résistant, vous pourriez peut-être essayer un de ceux-ci... **

-Je ne pense as que Ron va beaucoup apprécier, dit Remus ironiquement.

**Elle montra les rats noirs qui recommencèrent à sauter à la corde.**

**— Des cabotins, marmonna Ron.**

Ils rirent tous.

**— Si vous n'en voulez pas d'autre, essayez ce Ratconfortant, c'est un tonique pour ratbougris, dit la sorcière en prenant un flacon rouge sous le comptoir.**

**— D'accord, dit Ron, c'est combien ? OUILLE !**

**Ron se plia en deux, les mains levées pour se protéger. Une chose énorme de couleur orange s'était élancée de la plus haute des cages, avait atterri sur sa tête, puis rebondi au milieu du comptoir en se précipitant sur Croûtard avec des sifflements furieux.**

**— NON ! ÇA SUFFIT, PATTENROND ! s'écria la sorcière. Mais Croûtard lui avait glissé des mains comme un savon. Il atterrit sur le sol, les pattes écartées, et s'enfuit vers la porte de la boutique.**

**— Croûtard ! s'exclama Ron en se lançant à sa poursuite dans la rue.**

**Harry le suivit et il leur fallut près d'une dizaine de minutes pour retrouver Croûtard qui était allé se réfugier sous une poubelle, à proximité du Magasin d'Accessoires de Quidditch. Ron remit le rat tout tremblant dans sa poche et se redressa en se massant la tête.**

**— Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce truc qui m'est tombé sur le crâne ? dit-il.**

**— C'était soit un très gros chat, soit un petit tigre, suggéra Harry.**

**— Où est Hermione ?**

**— Sans doute en train d'acheter son hibou.**

**Ils revinrent sur leurs pas. parmi la foule qui se pressait sur le Chemin de Traverse. Lorsqu'ils furent de retour devant la Ménagerie magique, Hermione sortit de la boutique, mais ce n'était pas un hibou qu'elle serrait dans ses bras, c'était l'énorme chat orange. **

-Elle a acheté un chat ? De _tous _les animaux du magasin, elle achète un chat ?

Sirius remua les mains en l'air, exaspéré. Oh, comme il pouvait _détester_ les chats...

**— Ne me dis pas que tu as acheté ce monstre ! s'exclama Ron, bouche bée.**

**— Il est magnifique, tu ne trouves pas ? dit Hermione, rayonnante.**

À ces mots, Remus leva un sourcil, essayant de ne pas rire quand il vit le visage de son amant. Évidemment, l'aversion de Sirius envers les chats était un peu difficile à comprendre.

**Question de goût, pensa Harry. La fourrure orangée du chat était épaisse et foisonnante, mais l'animal avait les pattes nettement arquées, et son museau étrangement écrasé, comme s'il avait heurté un mur de plein fouet, lui donnait l'air grincheux.**

James ne pouvait rien faire d'autre que de ricaner ; son imagination était incontrôlable, créant des images de chats orange rentrant tête la première dans des murs de briques.

**A présent que Croûtard avait disparu de son champ de vision, le chat ronronnait paisiblement dans les bras d'Hermione.**

**— Hermione, cette chose m'a quasiment scalpé ! protesta Ron.**

**— Il ne l'a pas fait exprès, n'est-ce pas, Pattenrond ? dit Hermione.**

**— Et pour Croûtard, il ne l'a pas fait exprès ? s'indigna Ron en montrant la bosse que formait sa poche. Ce rat a besoin de repos et de tranquillité ! Il n'aura jamais la paix avec ce machin-là autour de lui. **

-Ohhh, pauvre Croûtard, murmura Lily gentiment.

**— Ça me fait penser que tu avais oublié ton Ratconfortant, dit Hermione en lui glissant dans la main le petit flacon rouge. Et cesse de te faire du souci, Pattenrond dormira dans le dortoir des filles et Croûtard dans celui des garçons. Alors, je ne vois pas le problème. Pauvre Pattenrond, cette sorcière m'a dit qu'il est resté dans cette boutique pendant une éternité. Personne ne voulait de lui. **

-Oh, _vraiment_ ? Pourquoi diable ne voudrait-on pas de _lui_ ?, marmonna Sirius sardoniquement.

-Oh allez, Sirius.

Lily roula des yeux.

-Nous savons _tous_ que tu hais les chats. Arrête de te plaindre.

-Euh, allô ? Le chat ne va pas aider Croûtard à aller mieux. Et il me semble me souvenir t'avoir entendu dire "Ohhh, pauvre Croûtard", il y a quelques secondes, rétorqua Sirius.

**— Je me demande bien pourquoi, dit Ron d'un ton sarcastique tandis qu'ils prenaient la direction du Chaudron Baveur.**

-Tu vois ! Il y a quelqu'un qui me comprend ! Je vais finir par m'attacher à ce Ron.

**Mr Weasley, assis au bar, lisait La Gazette du sorcier.**

**— Harry ! lança-t-il avec un grand sourire. Comment vas-tu ?**

**— Très bien, merci, répondit Harry.**

**Suivi de Ron et d'Hermione, il rejoignit Mr Weasley au bar. A la une du journal s'étalait à nouveau une photo de Sirius Black qui le regardait.**

Il y eu un bref silence. Remus, Lily et James ne savait vraiment s'il fallait parler ; ils ne voulaient rien dire qui puisse déranger l'homme aux cheveux noirs. Ce n'était pas grand-chose pourtant. Après tout, c'était juste une _photographie_ de Sirius ; ça ne signifiait rien... Mais l'atmosphère était tendue, et soudain la photo voulait _tout _dire.

Sirius, s'en rendant compte, soupira :

-C'est bon, les gars.

Ses lèvres se tordirent étrangement alors qu'il essayait de sourire.

-D'ailleurs, je vous avais dit que je ferais la une un jour.

À contrecœur, laissa échapper quelques rires, se relaxant un peu. Sirius sourit à l'Animagus cerf et fit un clin d'œil à Lily qui roula des yeux, souriant, des traces d'inquiétude encore visible dans ses yeux.

Il regarda Remus, et vit qu'il était plongé dans ses pensées et profondément bouleversé.

-Eh Moony, qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ?

La tête du loup-garou se releva.

-Je... euh... rien, ne t'inquiète pas.

À ce moment, ils entendirent Harry pleurer dans sa chambre. Ses parents se regardèrent, décidant silencieusement qu'ils devraient y aller tous les deux, afin de laisser un peu de temps seuls à Remus et Sirius.

-On revient dans quelques minutes les gars.

James se leva et s'étira. Puis, il pris la main de Lily et l'attira à lui, et il sortit de la pièce avec elle.

-Moony ?, interrogea Sirius doucement, prenant une de ses mains et en entrelaçant leurs doigts.

-C'est juste..., commença Remus, déglutissant. Ce livre... Je...

-Tu es effrayé ?

-Terrifié. Tu vas aller à _Azkaban_, Sirius. Je ne veux pas te voir là-bas..., dit le loup-garou, son habituelle carapace imperturbable s'effritant morceau par morceau.

-Tu ne seras pas _obligé_ de m'y rendre visite !, sourit Sirius, essayant de lui remonter le moral.

Remus se contenta de le regarder ; pourquoi est-ce que Padfoot ne voulait-il pas prendre ça au sérieux, bordel !

-Padfoot, je ne peux pas... Je ne peux pas... Je ne veux pas que tu me quittes, chuchota-t-il enfin, les yeux baissés.

-Oh, Remus..., murmura Sirius en le prenant dans ses bras. Je sais, je sais. Nous allons arrêter ça avant que ça arrive. Je ne te quitterai pas.

-Promis ?, l'homme aux cheveux fauve se sentait comme un enfant, demandant à Sirius de faire une _promesse_, mais il _avait _réellement besoin de l'entendre lui dire.

-Je te le promets.

Et c'était tout ce dont Remus avait besoin.

- - -

-Tu crois que Moony va mieux ?, demanda James alors qu'il emmenait un Harry parfaitement réveillé dans la pièce où ils lisaient.

-J'espère...

Ensemble, les Potter entrèrent dans la pièce. L'Animagus cerf sourit doucement quand il vit ses amis enlacés sur le canapé, le visage rougi et le souffle court.

-Par les couilles de Merlin, lança James, vous deux, le faites tout le temps ou quoi ?

-Ça va Remus ?, demanda Lily, assise près de lui.

-Ouais, ça va... Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça, répondit le loup-garou, souriant à Harry et James.

Sirius prit son filleul et l'installa sur ses genoux. Un bras autour de son amant et l'autre autour de Harry, il souriait et fit un signe en direction du livre abandonné sur la table.

James sourit , attrapant _Harry Potter et le Prisonnier d'Azkaban_ et s'asseyant sur le canapé, il chercha la page à laquelle il s'était arrêté.

**— Ils ne l'ont toujours pas attrapé ? demanda-t-il.**

**— Non, répondit Mr Weasley avec une soudaine gravité. Nous avons tous été mobilisés pour essayer de le retrouver mais jusqu'à présent, nous avons échoué. **

-Tu n'as pas intérêt à te faire prendre, Padfoot, marmonna Remus en regardant Sirius.

**— Est-ce qu'on toucherait une récompense si on l'attrapait ? demanda Ron. Ce serait une bonne chose de ramasser un peu d'argent...**

**— Ne sois pas ridicule, Ron, répliqua Mr Weasley, qui paraissait très tendu. Black ne va pas se laisser prendre par un sorcier de treize ans. Il n'y a que les gardiens d'Azkaban qui puissent le capturer, tu peux me croire.**

**A cet instant, Mrs Weasley fit son entrée dans le bar, chargée de ses achats et suivie par ses fils jumeaux, Fred et George, qui allaient commencer leur cinquième année à Poudlard, Percy, le nouveau préfet-en-chef et Ginny, la benjamine de la famille.**

**Ginny, qui avait toujours eu un faible pour Harry, sembla encore plus gênée qu'à l'ordinaire lorsqu'elle l'aperçut, sans doute parce qu'il lui avait sauvé la vie l'année précédente, à Poudlard. Elle rougit jusqu'aux oreilles et marmonna un vague « Salut » sans le regarder.**

-Ohhh, couina presque Lily. C'est trop mignon !

James, Remus et Sirius ricanèrent à l'idée de leur petit Harry avec une _fille_. L'Animagus chien maîtrisa son irrépressible envie de chanter "Harry a une copine ! Harry a une copine !" avant que Lily le claque ou le fasse tout simplement léviter - en l'enferme - hors de la pièce.

Le bébé sur les genoux de Sirius gigota et rira sur ses cheveux pour faire baisser sa tête à Sirius ( _"Eh, Harry ! Pas les cheveux, pas les cheveux !"_ ). L'espiègle petit garçon mit ensuite lesdits cheveux dans sa bouche.

-Harry ! Arrête de manger ma précieuse chevelure !

**Percy, en revanche, lui tendit la main d'un air solennel comme s'ils se rencontraient pour lapremière fois.**

**— Harry, très heureux de te voir, dit-il.**

**— Salut, Percy, répondit Harry en s'efforçant de ne pas éclater de rire.**

**— J'espère que tu vas bien, ajouta pompeusement Percy en lui serrant la main.**

**Harry avait l'impression de participer à une cérémonie officielle.**

Les trois Maraudeurs rirent.

**— Très bien, merci, assura-t-il.**

**— Harry ! lança Fred en écartant Percy d'un coup de coude et en s'inclinant profondément.C'est fabuleux de te voir, mon vieux... **

-Oh ! C'est Fred et George ! Ceux qui ont mis des scarabées dans la soupe de Bill !, rit Sirius, exité.

-Oh, ouais !, s'écria James.

Les deux Animagus se sourirent.

**— C'est même magnifique, ajouta George en poussant Fred et en serrant à son tour la main de Harry. Absolument épatant.**

**Percy fronça les sourcils.**

**— Ça suffit, maintenant, dit Mrs Weasley.**

**— Maman ! s'exclama Fred, comme s'il venait juste de s'apercevoir de sa présence. C'est vraiment renversant de te voir... **

-Aaah ! Des gens super ! Ces deux-là sont _géniaux_.

-Tu viens _juste _d'entendre parler d'eux. Comment peux-tu savoir s'ils sont aussi fantastiques ?, demanda Lily à l'homme aux yeux argent, un sourcil levé.

-Parce qu'ils sont comme James et moi, répondit Sirius en roulant des yeux.

**— J'ai dit: ça suffit ! répéta Mrs Weasley en posant ses sacs sur une chaise vide. Bonjour, Harry, mon chéri, j'imagine que tu connais déjà la nouvelle ?**

**Elle montra l'insigne en argent flambant neuf sur la poitrine de Percy.**

**— Le deuxième préfet-en-chef de la famille, dit-elle avec orgueil.**

**— Et le dernier, marmonna Fred dans un souffle.**

**— Ça, je n'en doute pas, reprit Mrs Weasley en fronçant les sourcils. J'ai remarqué qu'aucun de vous n'a été nommé préfet.**

**— Et pourquoi est-ce qu'il faudrait être préfet ? s'indigna George que l'idée semblait révolter. La vie ne serait plus drôle du tout.**

Sirius et James ( celui-ci oubliant momentanément qu'il avait été Préfet-en-Chef, lui aussi ) éclatèrent de rire, ignorant les regards irrités que leur lancèrent Remus et Lily.

**Ginny eut un petit rire.**

**— Tu pourrais donner un meilleur exemple à ta soeur ! répliqua sèchement Mrs Weasley.**

**— Ginny a d'autres frères qui peuvent lui servir d'exemple, Maman, dit Percy d'un ton supérieur. **

-Je ne suis pas sûr d'apprécier ce Percy.

L'Animagus chien grimaça d'irritation.

**-Je vais me changer pour aller dîner.**

**Il s'éloigna et George poussa un profond soupir.**

**— On a essayé de l'enfermer dans une pyramide, dit-il à Harry, mais Maman nous a vus. **

-Géniaux, je te l'avais dit. Géniaux, dit James, de l'admiration dans la voix.

-On devrait faire ça à Rogue !, dit Sirius, les yeux brillants. Et à Nott, Avery et Rookwood. Mon Dieu, imagine à quel point il serait amusant d'enfermer Voldemort dans une pyramide !

**Ce soir-là, le dîner fut particulièrement agréable. Tom avait disposé trois tables côte à côte dans le petit salon et il servit cinq plats délicieux à la famille Weasley accompagnée de Harry et d'Hermione.**

**— Comment on va faire pour aller à la gare, demain ? demanda Fred à son père tandis qu'ils entamaient un somptueux gâteau au chocolat.**

**— Le ministère va nous envoyer deux voitures, répondit Mr Weasley.**

**Tout le monde se tourna vers lui.**

**— Comment ça se fait ? s'étonna Percy.**

**— C'est à cause de toi, Perce, dit George le plus sérieusement du monde. Ils vont même mettre des petits drapeaux sur le capot avec les lettres P-e-C brodées dessus...**

**— Ça veut dire Prétentieux-et-Crâneur, ajouta Fred.**

Ils rirent tous.

**Tout le monde pouffa de rire, sauf Percy et Mrs Weasley.**

**— Pourquoi le ministère nous envoie-t-il des voitures, Papa ? demanda à nouveau Percy d'une voix cérémonieuse.**

**— Eh bien, étant donné qu'on n'en a plus et que je travaille là-bas, ils ont décidé de me faire une fleur, répondit Mr Weasley. **

**-**Mais bien sûûûûûr, commenta sarcastiquement James.

**Il avait dit cela d'un ton détaché, mais Harry remarqua que ses oreilles étaient devenues écarlates, comme celles de Ron lorsqu'il n'était pas très à l'aise.**

**— Et heureusement, intervint Mrs Weasley. Tu te rends compte de tous les bagages que vous avez, à vous tous ? Vous offririez un beau spectacle dans le métro des Moldus... Vos valises sont prêtes, j'espère ?**

**— Ron n'a pas encore rangé toutes ses affaires dans la sienne, dit Percy d'un ton douloureux. Il a tout entassé sur mon lit.**

**— Tu ferais bien de t'en occuper maintenant, Ron, dit Mrs Weasley. Demain, nous n'aurons pas beaucoup de temps.**

**Ron jeta un regard noir à Percy.**

**A la fin du dîner, tout le monde avait l'estomac bien plein et se sentait un peu endormi. Un par un, les convives montèrent l'escalier pour préparer les bagages. Ron et Percy occupaient la chambre voisine de celle de Harry. Celui-ci venait de boucler sa valise lorsqu'il entendit des éclats de voix de l'autre côté du mur. Il sortit dans le couloir pour voir ce qui se passait. La porte de la chambre 12 était entrouverte et Percy semblait furieux.**

**— Il était là, sur la table de chevet, hurlait-il, je l'avais enlevé pour l'astiquer.**

**— Je n'y ai pas touché, c'est tout, répliqua Ron.**

**— Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? demanda Harry.**

**— Mon insigne de préfet-en-chef a disparu, dit Percy en se tournant vers Harry. **

-Oh, QUELLE HORREUR ! Son insigne de Préfet-en-Chef a DISPARU ! C'est la fin du monde ! Moony, embrasse-moi une dernière fois !

-Padfoot, fais _attention_ ! Il y a un bébé sur tes genoux, soupira Remus en se pinçant l'arête du nez.

**— Et le Ratconfortant de Croûtard aussi, ajouta Ron en fouillant dans sa valise. Je me demande si je ne l'ai pas oublié au bar...**

**— Pas question de sortir d'ici tant qu'on n'aura pas retrouvé mon insigne ! s'écria Percy.**

**— J'ai fini de faire ma valise, je peux aller chercher le médicament de Croûtard, dit Harry à Ron en sortant de la pièce.**

**Il était presque arrivé au bar lorsqu'il entendit les échos d'une autre dispute en provenance du petit salon. Il reconnut les voix de Mr et Mrs Weasley. Harry hésita. Il aurait voulu se faire le plus discret possible, mais lorsqu'il entendit prononcer son propre nom, la curiosité l'emporta et il s'approcha de la porte.**

**— C'est absurde de ne rien lui dire ! s'exclamait Mr Weasley. Harry a le droit de savoir. J'ai essayé d'en parler à Fudge, mais il n'a rien voulu entendre, il persiste à traiter Harry comme un gamin. Pourtant, à treize ans, il est quand même...**

**— Arthur ! l'interrompit Mrs Weasley d'une voix perçante.**

Les quatre adultes se redressèrent, en attente d'autres horribles nouvelles.

**-Harry serait terrifié s'il apprenait la vérité ! Tu veux vraiment qu'il retourne en classe avec cette menace au-dessus de la tête ? Laisse-le donc tranquille, il est beaucoup plus heureux en ne sachant rien !**

**— Je ne veux pas le démoraliser, je veux simplement qu'il soit sur ses gardes ! répliqua Mr Weasley. Tu sais bien comment ils sont, lui et Ron, ils vont toujours se promener tous les deux, ils se sont retrouvés deux fois dans la forêt interdite ! **

-Deux fois ?!, cria Lily. Vous savez à quel point la Forêt Interdite est dangereuse ?! Qu'est-ce qu'ils sont allés foutre là-bas ?

-Calme-toi, Lils, dit James tout aussi perturbé que sa femme. Peut-être que nous allons le découvrir plus tard.

**-Mais cette année, il ne faut surtout pas que Harry recommence ce genre de fantaisie ! Quand je pense à ce qui aurait pu lui arriver le soir où il s'est enfui de chez lui ! Si le Magicobus ne l'avait pas ramassé, je suis sûr qu'il serait mort avant que le ministère le retrouve. **

-_Mort_ ?! Mais qui voudrait le tuer, bordel ?!, s'écria Sirius, les yeux écarquillés.

Remus, en revanche, semblait avoir la réponse. Et à voir l'air qu'il arborait, ce n'était pas bon.

**— Justement, il n'est pas mort, il est même en parfaite santé, alors à quoi bon...**

**— Molly, on dit que Sirius Black est fou...**

-...Moi ?, murmura l'Animagus chien, horrifié. Je ne veux pas la mort d'Harry !

Il regardait James et Lily avec une expression douloureuse sur son visage aristocratique.

James le fixa quelques secondes.

-Je sais, Padfoot. Je te crois.

Lily hocha la tête à côté de lui, confirmant les propos de son mari avec un minuscule mais déterminé sourire. Raffermissant sa prise sur Harry, il sentit Remus poser sa tête sur son épaule, et ce petit geste le calma complètement.

**-...et c'est sans doute vrai, mais il a été suffisamment intelligent pour arriver à s'évader d'Azkaban alors qu'en principe, c'est impossible. Il y a maintenant trois semaines qu'il est en fuite et on n'a pas retrouvé la moindre trace de lui. Fudge peut bien dire tout ce qu'il veut à La Gazette du sorcier, on n'est pas plus près d'attraper Black que d'inventer des baguettes magiques automatiques. La seule chose certaine, ce sont les intentions de Black...**

**— Mais Harry sera parfaitement en sécurité à Poudlard.**

**— On pensait aussi que la prison d'Azkaban offrait toutes les conditions de sécurité. Si Black a réussi à s'en échapper, il peut aussi s'introduire à Poudlard.**

**— Mais on n'est pas vraiment sûr qu'il en veuille à Harry...**

**Il y eut un coup sourd, comme si Mr Weasley venait de taper du poing sur la table.**

**— Molly ! Combien de fois faudra-t-il que je te le répète ? Ils n'en ont pas parlé dans la presse parce que Fudge ne veut pas que ça se sache, mais il s'est rendu à Azkaban la nuit où Black s'est évadé. Les gardiens lui ont dit que depuis un certain temps, Black parlait dans son sommeil et qu'il répétait toujours la même chose: « Il est à Poudlard... Il est à Poudlard... »**

-C'est une erreur, déclara Lily fermement.

**-Black a l'esprit dérangé, Molly, et il veut tuer Harry. A mon avis, il doit être persuadé que tuer Harry permettrait de ramener Tu-Sais-Qui au pouvoir. **

-C'est juste un ramassis d'âneries.

James roula des yeux, comme pour montrer à quel point c'était stupide d'affirmer ça. Après tout, il connaissait Sirius depuis qu'ils étaient entrés à Poudlard. C'était n'importe quoi.

**-Black a tout perdu le soir où Harry a mis un terme aux agissements de Tu-Sais-Qui et il a eu tout le temps de ruminer ça pendant les douze ans qu'il a passés à Azkaban...**

**Il y eut un silence et Harry se pencha un peu plus vers la porte, avide d'en entendre davantage.**

**— Tu n'as qu'à faire ce que tu crois utile, Arthur, dit Mrs Weasley, mais tu oublies Albus Dumbledore. Je ne pense pas qu'il puisse arriver quoi que ce soit à Harry avec Dumbledore comme directeur de Poudlard. J'imagine qu'il est au courant ?**

**— Bien entendu. Il a fallu lui demander l'autorisation de poster des gardiens d'Azkaban aux différentes entrées de l'école.  
**

-Excusez-moi ? Des Détraqueurs à Poudlard ?, hurla Lily. Si ces choses approchent à moins de dix kilomètres de mon fils, Dumbledore aura affaire à moi !

**-Il n'était pas très content, mais il a quand même accepté.**

**— Pas très content ? Pourquoi serait-il mécontent s'ils parviennent à capturer Black ?**

**— Dumbledore n'aime pas beaucoup les gardiens d'Azkaban, dit Mr Weasley. Moi non plus, d'ailleurs... Mais quand on a affaire à un sorcier tel que Black, il faut parfois travailler avec des gens qu'on préférerait éviter.**

**— S'ils arrivent à sauver Harry...**

**— Dans ce cas, je ne dirai plus jamais rien contre eux, assura Mr Weasley d'un ton las. Il est tard, Molly, on ferait bien d'aller se coucher...**

**Harry entendit bouger des chaises. Dans le plus grand silence, il fila alors en direction du bar où on ne pouvait le voir. La porte du petit salon s'ouvrit et des bruits de pas lui indiquèrent que Mr et Mrs Weasley montaient l'escalier.**

**La bouteille de tonique pour rat se trouvait sous la table à laquelle ils s'étaient assis dans l'après-midi. Harry attendit que la porte de la chambre de Mr et Mrs Weasley se soit refermée puis il monta l'escalier à son tour avec le flacon.**

**Fred et George, accroupis dans la pénombre du couloir, se retenaient de rire en écoutant Percy fouiller partout dans la chambre pour essayer de retrouver son insigne.**

**— C'est nous qui l'avons, chuchota Fred à Harry. On l'a un peu arrangé.**

**A présent, on pouvait lire sur l'insigne: Roquet-en-chef. **

Les rires gagnèrent la pièce, même s'ils étaient un peu forcés et faibles du fait de la conversation qu'Harry avait surpris.

**Harry se força à rire, alla donner à Ron le tonique pour rat, puis s'enferma dans sa chambre et s'allongea sur son lit.**

Ainsi donc, Sirius Black cherchait à le tuer. 

Sirius décida qu'il serait futile de dire quoi que ce soit. Après tout, il aurait sans doute affaire à ce genre de chose durant toute la lecture du livre.

**Tout s'expliquait à présent. Fudge s'était montré indulgent envers lui simplement parce qu'il avait été soulagé de le retrouver vivant. Et il avait  
fait promettre à Harry de rester sur le Chemin de Traverse où il y avait plein de sorciers pour veiller sur lui. Et il allait envoyer deux voitures officielles qui les emmèneraient à la gare pour que les Weasley puissent le surveiller jusqu'à ce qu'il monte dans le train.**

Harry resta immobile à écouter les cris étouffés qui provenaient de la chambre voisine en se demandant pourquoi il avait beaucoup moins peur qu'il n'aurait dû. Sirius Black avait tué treize personnes en lançant un seul sort et Mr et Mrs Weasley étaient persuadés qu'il serait saisi de panique s'il venait à apprendre la vérité. Mais Harry était parfaitement d'accord avec Mrs Weasley lorsqu'elle affirmait qu'il n'y avait pas d'endroit plus sûr au monde que là où se  
trouvait Albus Dumbledore. Ne disait-on pas que Dumbledore était la seule personne que craignait Lord Voldemort lui-même ? 

-Exactement, Lily, interrompit Remus, regardant la jeune femme rousse inquiète. Tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter. Harry ira parfaitement bien.

**Black, qui avait été le bras droit de Voldemort, n'aurait-il pas tout aussi peur de lui ?**

Et puis il y avait aussi ces gardiens d'Azkaban dont tout le monde ne cessait de parler. Ils semblaient inspirer une véritable terreur...

-Je ne sais pas _comment_ tu as pu passer douze ans en leur compagnie, Padfoot. Je ne sais vraiment pas, dit James doucement, les yeux brillant d'une tristesse contenue.

**...et s'ils étaient postés tout autour de l'école, Black aurait beaucoup de mal à y entrer.**

Finalement, ce qui préoccupait le plus Harry, c'était qu'il n'avait pratiquement plus aucune chance d'obtenir l'autorisation de visiter Pré-au-lard. Personne ne le laisserait quitter le périmètre protégé du château tant que Black n'aurait pas été rattrapé. Harry s'attendait à faire l'objet d'une surveillance de tous les instants jusqu'à ce que tout danger soit écarté.

Il fronça les sourcils en contemplant le plafond plongé dans la pénombre. Pensaient-ils vraiment qu'il était incapable de se débrouiller tout seul ? Il avait échappé trois fois aux griffes de Voldemort, il n'était donc pas si empoté... 

-Trois fois ?, dit Lily étrangement calmement. Mon bébé a affronté Voldemort trois fois ?!

-Merlin ! TROIS FOIS !, cria James, à l'opposé total de sa femme, l'horreur et la peur ressortant dans sa voix. Comment Voldemort a-t-il osé ? Comment a-t-il _osé_ ? Où était Dumbledore, bordel ? Pourquoi ne l'a-t-il pas aidé ? Pourquoi n'a-t-il pas arrêté Voldemort ?, tempêta l'homme aux cheveux en pétard, les joues rougies et le souffle court.

Lily se leva soudainement, marcha jusqu'à Sirius et attrapa son fils. Elle retourna ensuite s'asseoir, berçant son bébé dans ses bras.

-Ne t'inquiète pas, bébé, rien de tout ça n'arrivera. Je te le promets. Si ça ne tenait qu'à moi, tu ne saurais même pas qui _est _Voldemort, murmura l'Animagus cerf, passant doucement une main dans les cheveux de Harry. Puis il reprit sa lecture en tremblant.

**L'image de la bête tapie dans l'obscurité de Magnolia Crescent s'imposa alors à son esprit. _Que faire lorsque l'on sent venir le pire... ?_**

— Je ne me laisserai pas assassiner, dit Harry à haute voix.

— Excellent état d'esprit, cher ami, répondit le miroir d'une voix endormie.

-C'est la fin du chapitre, dit James en passant le livre à Remus.

-Ok. Encore un chapitre et on arrête pour aujourd'hui, nous sommes tous fatigués. Chapitre Cinq : Le Détraqueur...

_

* * *

_

_À suivre..._

_

* * *

_

_Je promets d'essayer de mettre moins de temps pour updater le prochain chapitre... Encore désolée pour le temps que j'ai mis à traduire celui-ci._

_Bises,_

_Svet'_


	5. Le Détraqueur

_Cette fic est une _**TRADUCTION !!!** _de _**_Marauders-And-Lily-I-Love_**

_**Pairings**: James/Lily et Remus/Sirius_

_**Warnings**: Slash donc... Fuck off, homophobes !_

_**Résumé**: Sirius trouve un livre dans la bibliothèque de Remus, et pour une fois, il veut vraiment le lire. Pourquoi ? Parce que c'est au sujet de son filleul. Remus, Sirius, James et Lily vont lire ensemble "Harry Potter et le Prisonnier d'Azkaban". Avec Bébé Harry !_

_**Disclaimer**: L'histoire appartient à JKR ( parties en gras - traduction Jean-François Ménard, sauf les surnoms des Maraudeurs qui resteront en anglais : je fais une allergie à Lunard ( beurk ! ) et Patmol ^^ ) et à Marauders-And-Lily-I-Love. Je n'en suis que la traductrice._

_. . .  
_

_Merci pour vos reviews !  
_

_. . .  
_

_Bonne lecture !_

_

* * *

_

**CHAPITRE CINQ : LE DETRAQUEUR  
**

**

* * *

**

-Je n'aime _pas _la façon dont s'annonce ce chapitre, s'inquiéta Lily, mordillant sa lèvre inférieure.

-Ne t'en fais pas, Lily..., l'apaisa James, essayant de garder une voix régulière et douce pour ne pas montrer à sa femme à quel point il était effrayé.

À voir comment ses deux meilleurs amis le regardaient, ils savaient ce qu'il ressentait. Mais ce n'était pas important, il devait rester fort. Pour Lily.

**Le lendemain, Tom réveilla Harry avec son habituel sourire édenté et une tasse de son thé préféré. Une fois habillé, Harry tentait à grand-peine de convaincre Hedwige d'entrer dans sa cage lorsque Ron fit irruption dans la chambre. D'humeur massacrante, il était en train d'enfiler un pull.**

-Pauvre Ron, devoir passer une nuit entière avec cet arrogant Préfet-en-Chef, souffla Sirius qui se sentait désolé pour le meilleur ami de son filleul.

**— Vivement qu'on soit dans le train ! lança-t-il. Au moins, quand on sera arrivés à Poudlard, je pourrai éviter d'avoir Percy sur le dos. Maintenant, il m'accuse d'avoir renversé du thé sur la photo de Pénélope Deauclaire, sa petite amie, ajouta-t-il avec une grimace. Elle se cache derrière le cadre parce qu'elle a un bouton sur le nez...**

Remus, James et Lily rirent. Au lieu de se joindre à eux, Sirius sembla plutôt surpris.

-Il a une _petite-amie_ ? Impossible. Comment quelqu'un comme lui pourrait... avoir une petite-amie ?

-Sirius, franchement.

Son amant roula de yeux.

-Tu ne le _connais_ même pas.

-Pas encore...

**— J'ai quelque chose à te dire, commença Harry, mais il fut interrompu par Fred et George qui étaient venus féliciter Ron d'avoir rendu Percy à nouveau furieux.**

**Ils descendirent prendre leur petit déjeuner dans la salle du Chaudron baveur où Mr Weasley lisait La Gazette du sorcier en fronçant les sourcils tandis que Mrs Weasley racontait à Hermione et à Ginny qu'elle avait fabriqué un philtre d'amour lorsqu'elle était jeune. Toutes trois avaient l'air de bien s'amuser.**

-Encore une raison pour laquelle je suis gay. Les filles gloussent trop pour moi, déclara Sirius en attirant brusquement Remus sur ses genoux. Est-ce que vous avez _déjà_ entendu Remus glousser ?

James grommella face aux singeries de son meilleur ami.

**— Qu'est-ce que tu voulais me dire ? demanda Ron.**

**— Plus tard, murmura Harry en voyant arriver Percy d'un pas impérial.**

**Dans l'agitation du départ, Harry n'avait aucune chance de pouvoir parler à Ron tranquillement: ils étaient trop occupés à descendre leurs valises et à les entasser devant la porte du Chaudron baveur avec les cages d'Hedwige et d'Hermès, le hibou de Percy, posées dessus. A côté de la montagne de bagages, il y avait un petit panier d'osier d'où s'échappaient des crachements furieux.**

**— Du calme, Pattenrond, susurra Hermione penchée sur le panier, je te laisserai sortir quand on sera dans le train.**

**— Certainement pas, trancha Ron. Tu oublies ce pauvre Croûtard !**

**Il montra sa poche dont le renflement indiquait la présence du rat.**

**Mr Weasley, qui était resté dehors pour guetter l'arrivée des voitures, passa la tête à l'intérieur.**

**— Elles sont là, dit-il. Viens, Harry.**

**Mr Weasley accompagna Harry sur le trottoir jusqu'à la première des deux voitures vert foncé à la carrosserie un peu démodée, conduites par des sorciers à l'air furtif et vêtus d'un uniforme couleur émeraude.**

**— Entre, Harry, dit Mr Weasley en jetant des regards des deux côtés de la rue bondée.**

-Il est légèrement paranoïaque, grogna Sirius.

Il ne comprenait toujours pas comment les gens pouvaient _croire _qu'il voulait tuer son filleul. C'était... _insultant_ !

-Mais au moins Harry est en sécurité, fit remarquer Lily.

**Harry s'assit à l'arrière de la voiture où il fut bientôt rejoint par Hermione, Ron et – au grand déplaisir de Ron – par Percy.**

**Le trajet jusqu'à la gare de King's Cross se déroula paisiblement, comparé au voyage de Harry dans le Magicobus. Les voitures du ministère de la Magie semblaient presque ordinaires, bien qu'elles fussent capables de se glisser dans des espaces où la nouvelle voiture de l'oncle Vernon aurait été bien en peine de s'aventurer. Ils arrivèrent à la gare avec vingt minutes d'avance. Les chauffeurs du ministère leur trouvèrent des chariots à bagages sur lesquels ils disposèrent leurs valises, puis ils soulevèrent leur casquette pour saluer Mr Weasley et s'en allèrent en s'arrangeant pour se retrouver les premiers au feu rouge, malgré l'intensité de la circulation.**

**A l'intérieur de la gare, Mr Weasley ne lâcha pas Harry d'une semelle.**

Sirius se contenta de soupirer.

**— Comme nous sommes très nombreux, on va passer deux par deux, dit-il en surveillant les alentours. Je vais franchir la barrière le premier avec Harry.**

**Mr Weasley s'avança vers la barrière magique, entre les quais 9 et 10, en poussant devant lui le chariot à bagages de Harry. Avec un regard entendu, il s'appuya négligemment contre la barrière. Harry l'imita.**

**Un instant plus tard, ils étaient passés à travers l'obstacle de métal et se trouvaient à présent sur le quai 9 3/4. La locomotive à vapeur d'une couleur rouge vif soufflait des panaches de fumée qui flottaient au-dessus du quai encombré de sorcières et de sorciers venus installer leurs enfants dans le Poudlard Express.**

**Percy et Ginny, tout essoufflés, surgirent soudain derrière Harry. Apparemment, ils avaient couru pour franchir la barrière.**

**— Ah, voilà Pénélope ! dit Percy en lissant ses cheveux, les joues légèrement rosés.**

-Oooooh, Roquet-en-Chef est amoureuuuux, rit James en remuant ses sourcils de manière suggestive.

**Ginny croisa le regard de Harry et tous deux se détournèrent pour cacher leur fou rire en voyant Percy s'avancer d'un pas conquérant vers la jeune fille aux longs cheveux bouclés. Il bombait la poitrine pour qu'elle ne puisse ignorer son insigne étincelant.**

**Lorsque le reste de la famille Weasley ainsi qu'Hermione les eurent rejoints, Harry et Mr Weasley ouvrirent la marche jusqu'au bout du convoi où ils trouvèrent enfin un wagon qui paraissait vide. Ils chargèrent les valises à l'intérieur, casèrent Hedwige et Pattenrond dans le filet à bagages, puis redescendirent pour dire au revoir à Mr et Mrs Weasley.**

**Mrs Weasley embrassa ses enfants, puis Hermione et enfin Harry... **

Lily eut un sourire triste. Ça aurait dû être _elle_. _Elle_ aurait dû être celle qui disait au revoir à Harry avec un baiser.

**...qu'elle serra contre elle.**

-Oooh, qu'elle est gentille, roucoula la rouquine, essayant d'évacuer son sentiment de mélancolie alors qu'elle caressait les cheveux de son fils.

**— Fais bien attention à toi. lui dit-elle, les yeux étrangement brillants.**

**Elle ouvrit alors son énorme sac à main et ajouta:**

**— Je vous ai préparé des sandwiches. Tiens, pour toi, Ron. Ne t'inquiète pas. je n'ai pas mis de corned beef... Fred, où es-tu ? Ah, te voilà...**

**— Harry. viens voir, j'ai à te parler, dit Mr Weasley à mi-voix.**

**Il fit un signe de tête en direction d'un pilier et Harry le rejoignit en laissant les autres autour de Mrs Weasley.**

**— Il faut que je te dise quelque chose avant que tu partes, reprit Mr Weasley d'une voix tendue.**

**— Ne vous inquiétez pas, répondit Harry, je suis déjà au courant.**

**— Au courant ? Comment l'as-tu appris ?**

**— Je... je vous ai entendu parler avec Mrs Weasley hier soir. J'ai entendu sans le vouloir... ajouta précipitamment Harry. Je suis désolé...**

**— Ce n'est pas de cette façon que j'aurais voulu te l'annoncer, dit Mr Weasley, l'air anxieux.**

**— Ça ne fait rien, c'est très bien quand même. Comme ça, vous aurez tenu votre parole vis-à-vis de Fudge et moi, je sais ce qui se passe.**

**— Harry. tu dois avoir très peur...**

**— Non. répondit sincèrement Harry. Je vous assure que non, ajouta-t-il devant l'air incrédule de Mr Weasley. Je n'essaye pas de jouer les héros, mais finalement, Sirius Black ne peut pas être plus dangereux que Voldemort... **

-Bien sur que je ne le suis pas !, dit Sirius en tressaillant, la colère et la peine se lisant dans ses yeux argent.

**Mr Weasley tressaillit en l'entendant prononcer le nom mais il fit comme si de rien n'était.**

**— Harry. je savais que... que tu étais plus solide que ne le pense Fudge et je suis très content que tu n'aies pas peur, mais...**

**— Arthur ! appela Mrs Weasley qui avait fait monter tous ses enfants dans le train. Arthur, qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Il faut y aller !**

**— Il arrive, Molly ! répondit Mr Weasley, puis il se retourna vers Harry en lui parlant d'une voix basse et précipitée: Écoute-moi bien, tu dois me donner ta parole que...**

**— ...que je ne ferai pas de bêtises et que je resterai au château ? acheva Harry d'un ton lugubre.**

**— Pas seulement ça, dit Mr Weasley qui n'avait jamais paru aussi grave. Harry. jure-moi que tu n'essaieras pas de retrouver Black.**

**— Quoi ? répondit Harry en ouvrant des yeux ronds.**

**Il y eut un coup de sifflet sonore. Des employés en uniforme avançaient le long du quai en fermant les portières.**

**— Harry, promets-moi... insista Mr Weasley en parlant de plus en plus vite, jure-moi que, quoi qu'il arrive...**

**— Pourquoi est-ce que j'essaierais de retrouver quelqu'un qui veut me tuer ? répliqua Harry d'une voix neutre.**

**— Jure-moi que quoi qu'on te dise...**

-Qu'est-ce qu'il veut dire par "quoi qu'on te dise" ?, s'interrompit Remus en fronçant les sourcils.

Il savait que quoi ce soit, ce n'était pas bon.

-Continue lire, Moony, dit James. On va sûrement le savoir bientôt.

**— Arthur, vite ! s'exclama Mrs Weasley.**

**La locomotive lâcha un jet de vapeur et le train s'ébranla. Harry courut jusqu'à la portière du wagon que Ron avait ouverte et sauta à l'intérieur. Ils se penchèrent alors à la fenêtre en faisant de grands signes de la main à Mr et Mrs Weasley jusqu'à ce que le train prenne un virage qui les déroba à leur vue.**

**— Il faut que je vous parle en tête à tête, murmura Harry à Ron et à Hermione.**

**— Va-t'en, Ginny, dit Ron.**

-Ron ! Où sont passé tes bonnes manières ?, demanda Lily. Franchement, les _garçons..._

**— Merci, c'est gentil, répondit Ginny d'un air offensé avant de s'éloigner d'un pas raide et digne.**

**Harry, Ron et Hermione avancèrent dans le couloir à la recherche d'un compartiment vide, mais ils étaient tous pleins, sauf le dernier, tout au bout du wagon.**

**Celui-ci n'avait qu'un seul occupant, un homme profondément endormi, assis près de la fenêtre. Harry, Ron et Hermione s'immobilisèrent à l'entrée du compartiment. D'habitude, le Poudlard Express était réservé aux élèves et ils n'avaient encore jamais vu d'adultes parmi les passagers.**

**L'homme portait une robe de sorcier miteuse, rapiécée en plusieurs endroits. Il semblait malade et épuisé. Bien qu'il fût encore jeune, ses cheveux châtains étaient parsemés de mèches blanches.**

**— C'est qui, à votre avis ? murmura Ron, tandis qu'ils s'asseyaient à l'autre bout du compartiment après avoir refermé la porte coulissante.**

**— Le professeur R. J. Lupin, chuchota aussitôt Hermione.**

Il y eu un silence de stupéfaction, brisé par Sirius qui cria joyeusement : "MOONY EST LÀ !"

-Sirius !, glapit Remus, mettant ses mains sur ses oreilles, grimaçant au vacarme que faisait son petit-ami.

James leur sourit, de bien meilleure humeur désormais. Finalement, il ressortait quelque chose de bon de la lecture de ce livre.

-Je suis prof !, sourit le loup-garou, scintillant presque tellement il était heureux.

Décidant d'oublier sa lugubre description pour le moment, il préféra se focaliser sur le fait qu'il ferait enfin quelque chose qui lui plaisait, plutôt que de travailler dans un pub miteux.

-Tu vas être formidable !, assura Lily, fière de son ami.

Elle caressa doucement les cheveux de Harry, heureuse du fait que, au moins, Remus sera là.

**— Comment tu le sais ?**

**— C'est écrit sur sa valise...**

**Elle montra le filet à bagages**

-Oh, elle est vive d'esprit, dit Remus, légèrement impressionné.

**...dans lequel était rangée une vieille valise cabossée, entourée d'une longue ficelle soigneusement nouée. Sur un des coins de la valise était écrit «Professeur R. J. Lupin » avec des lettres qui commençaient à s'écailler.**

-"Vieille valise cabossée" ?, répéta Sirius. Il n'y a pas intérêt à ce qu'elle soit de seconde-main, Moony, prévint-il.

Le loup-garou _savait_ ce qu'il pensait de ses affaires de seconde-main.

-Elle l'est probablement. Je veux dire, il n'est pas vraiment facile pour un loup-garou de trouver un travail, répondit Remus en grimaçant.

**— Je me demande ce qu'il enseigne, dit Ron, les sourcils froncés, en observant le visage livide du professeur Lupin.**

**— Ça me paraît évident, murmura Hermione. Le seul poste vacant, c'est la Défense contre les forces du Mal.**

**Harry, Ron et Hermione avaient déjà eu deux professeurs dans cette matière et chacun d'eux n'était resté qu'une seule année. D'après la rumeur, c'était un poste maudit.**

**— J'espère au moins qu'il sera à la hauteur, dit Ron sans grande conviction. On a l'impression qu'il suffirait de lui jeter un sort pour qu'il rende le dernier soupir. **

-La pleine lune doit être proche, marmonna James, légèrement ennuyé par le commentaire de Ron.

**-Alors, qu'est-ce que tu voulais nous dire ? ajouta-t-il en se tournant vers Harry.**

**Harry leur résuma la discussion qu'il avait surprise entre Mr et Mrs Weasley et l'avertissement que Mr Weasley venait de lui donner. Lorsqu'il eut terminé, Ron paraissait abasourdi et Hermione avait les mains plaquées contre sa bouche en signe d'effarement.**

**— Sirius Black s'est évadé pour te tuer ? dit-elle enfin. Harry, cette fois, il faut vraiment que tu sois prudent. Ne cherche pas les ennuis...**

**— Je ne cherche aucun ennui, répliqua Harry, agacé. Généralement, ce sont les ennuis qui me trouvent.**

**— Il faudrait vraiment qu'il soit idiot pour aller chercher un cinglé qui veut le tuer, dit Ron d'une voix tremblante.**

**Harry fut surpris de leur réaction: Black semblait leur faire beaucoup plus peur qu'à lui.**

**— Personne ne sait comment il s'y est pris pour s'évader d'Azkaban, reprit Ron, mal à l'aise. Personne n'avait réussi à le faire jusqu'à maintenant. En plus, il était dans un quartier de haute sécurité.**

-Je suppose que l'entrée furtive à Poudlard est à oublier..., dit Remus, essayant d'éclaircir la situation.

-Non..., répondit Sirius pensivement. Je pense que, peut-être, je pourrais réussir, en tant que Padfoot.

James haussa un sourcil.

-Je pense que c'est possible. On ne ressent pas autant d'émotion sous forme animale... Peut-être que les Détraqueurs ne peuvent pas les ressentir...

Lily frissonna, se blottissant plus profondément dans les bras de son mari, avec Harry dans les siens.

**— Ils vont bien finir par l'attraper, non ? dit Hermione d'un ton grave. Les Moldus aussi le recherchent.**

**— Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce bruit ? dit soudain Ron.**

**On entendait en effet une sorte de sifflement métallique. Ils regardèrent autour d'eux.**

**— Ça vient de ta valise, Harry, dit Ron qui se leva et alla jeter un coup d'oeil dans les bagages.**

**Un instant plus tard, il sortit de la valise de Harry le Scrutoscope de poche. L'objet tournait à toute vitesse dans sa paume en émettant une lumière brillante.**

-Rangez ça ! Vous allez réveiller Moony !, ordonna Sirius, extrêmement inquiet de savoir comment son Remus sera protégé dans un futur d'où seront absents ses meilleurs amis. _Attends une seconde... Où est **Peter** ?!_**  
**

**— C'est vraiment un Scrutoscope ? demanda Hermione d'un air intéressé en s'approchant pour mieux voir.**

**— Celui-là est plutôt bon marché, dit Ron. Il s'est mis à tourner sans raison quand je l'ai attaché à la patte d'Errol pour l'envoyer à Harry.**

**— Est-ce que tu avais de mauvaises intentions au moment où ça s'est passé ? demanda Hermione.**

**— Non ! Enfin... normalement, je n'avais pas le droit d'utiliser Errol... Il ne supporte plus les longs voyages... **

-Un véritable chenapan, rit James.

**-...Mais qu'est-ce que je pouvais faire d'autre pour envoyer son cadeau à Harry ?**

**— Remets-le dans la valise, conseilla Harry, alors que le Scrutoscope sifflait de plus en plus fort. Sinon, ça va finir par le réveiller.**

**Il fit un signe de tête en direction du professeur Lupin**

-Ohh, mon fils est tellement poli et gentil, dit Lily de façon joyeuse tout en berçant doucement Harry dans ses bras.

** ...et Ron remit l'objet dans la valise, entre deux chaussettes qui étouffèrent le son.**

**— On le fera examiner quand on ira à Pré-au-lard, suggéra Ron en se rasseyant. Fred et George m'ont dit qu'ils vendent ce genre de trucs chez Derviche et Bang, le magasin d'objets magiques.**

**— Qu'est-ce que tu sais sur Pré-au-lard ? demanda Hermione avec avidité. J'ai lu que c'est le seul village d'Angleterre où il n'y a pas un seul Moldu...**

**— Oui, je crois que c'est vrai, répondit Ron d'un ton dégagé, mais ce n'est pas pour ça que je veux y aller. Moi, ce qui m'intéresse, c'est d'aller faire un tour chez Honeydukes !**

**— Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ? demanda Hermione.**

**— Une confiserie, répondit Ron avec un regard rêveur. Il paraît qu'ils ont absolument tout... Des Gnomes au poivre, qui te font souffler de la fumée quand tu les manges, et d'énormes Chocoballes pleines de mousse à la fraise et aussi des plumes en sucre qu'on peut sucer en classe en faisant semblant de réfléchir...**

-Merde, Harry ne pourra pas y aller !, s'exclama Sirius, les yeux brillant d'irritation.

-Stupides Dursley !, ajouta Lily, ses yeux se plissant dangereusement.

-Et Ron n'aide pas vraiment, soupira Remus.

Ses pensées dérivèrent brièvement vers les sus-nommées Chocoballes. _Miam..._

**— Mais Pré-au-lard est un endroit passionnant, non ? insista Hermione. Dans Les Sites historiques de la sorcellerie, on dit que l'auberge du village a servi de quartier général à l'époque de la révolte des Gobelins en 1612 et la « Cabane hurlante » est une des plus impressionnantes maisons hantées du pays.**

Sirius renifla, essayant de ne pas rire. Il ignora le regard exaspéré de son petit-ami.**  
**

**— Il y a aussi de grosses boules de sorbet qui permettent de s'élever à quelques centimètres au-dessus du sol quand on les lèche, poursuivit Ron qui n'avait pas écouté un mot de ce qu'avait dit Hermione.**

**Celle-ci se tourna vers Harry.**

**— Ça va être bien de sortir un peu de l'école pour visiter Pré-au-lard.**

**— Sûrement, soupira Harry. Vous me raconterez quand vous en reviendrez.**

**— Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? s'étonna Ron.**

**— Moi, je ne pourrai pas y aller. Les Dursley n'ont pas signé mon autorisation et Fudge a également refusé de le faire.**

**Ron sembla horrifié.**

**— Tu n'auras pas le droit de sortir ? C'est impossible... McGonagall ou quelqu'un te donnera bien la permission...**

-Tu rêves, interrompit James amèrement. Il n'y a aucun moyen qu'il y aille.**  
**

**Harry eut un rire amer. Le professeur McGonagall, la directrice de la maison de Gryffondor, était particulièrement stricte.**

**— Ou alors, on demandera à Fred et George, ils connaissent tous les passages secrets qui permettent de sortir du château...**

**— Ron ! s'indigna Hermione. Je ne crois pas qu'il serait très prudent pour Harry de sortir clandestinement du château avec Black à ses trousses.**

**— C'est sûrement ce que me répondra McGonagall quand je lui demanderai la permission, marmonna sombrement Harry.**

**— Mais si on est avec lui, dit Ron à Hermione d'un ton enjoué, Black n'osera jamais...**

**— Ne raconte pas de bêtises, répliqua sèchement Hermione. Black a déjà assassiné tout un tas de gens au milieu d'une rue pleine de monde, alors il ne se gênera sûrement pas pour attaquer Harry simplement parce que nous serons là.**

**Tout en parlant, elle tripotait la fermeture du panier dans lequel elle avait transporté Pattenrond.**

**— Ne laisse pas sortir ce truc-là ! protesta Ron.**

**Mais il était trop tard. Le chat se glissa hors du panier, s'étira, bâilla et sauta sur les genoux de Ron. La poche de Ron se mit à trembler et il repoussa Pattenrond d'un geste furieux.**

**— Fiche le camp !**

**— Ron ! Arrête ! s'exclama Hermione avec colère. Ron s'apprêtait à lui répondre lorsqu'ils entendirent le professeur Lupin bouger. Tous trois l'observèrent avec inquiétude, mais il se contenta de tourner la tête, la bouche légèrement entrouverte, sans se réveiller.**

-Ohhh, je parie que tu as l'air _adorable_, Moony, roucoula Sirius.

Remus se décala légèrement, juste au cas où son petit-ami décide de lui pincer les joues ou faire quoi que ce soit d'embarrassant.

**Le Poudlard Express poursuivait son chemin vers le nord et le paysage, au-dehors, devenait plus sauvage, plus sombre aussi à cause des nuages qui s'amoncelaient. D'autres élèves passaient et repassaient devant leur compartiment au gré de leurs déambulations dans le couloir. Pattenrond s'était installé sur un siège vide, son museau écrasé tourné vers Ron, ses yeux jaunes fixés sur la poche où se trouvait Croûtard.**

**A une heure, une petite sorcière replète apparut, poussant un chariot rempli de boissons et de nourriture.**

**— Vous ne croyez pas qu'on devrait le réveiller ? suggéra Ron en montrant le professeur Lupin d'un signe de tête. Ça lui ferait peut-être du bien de manger quelque chose.**

-Moony ! Je te demande de te réveiller et de manger quelque chose !, ordonna James.

-Non ! Sinon, il va être trop fatigué ! Il a besoin de dormir !, répliqua Sirius vivement.

-Non ! Il a besoin de manger ! Il est déjà trop mince maintenant, imagine comme il doit être maigre !, dit le cerf très fier de son argument.

-Dormir.

-Manger.

-Dormir.

-Manger.

-VOS GUEULES !

**Hermione s'approcha de lui avec précaution.**

**— Heu... Professeur ? dit-elle. Excusez-moi, professeur ? Il ne bougea pas.**

**— Ne t'en fais pas, ma chérie, dit la sorcière qui tendait à Harry un gros paquet de gâteaux. S'il a faim quand il se réveillera, je serai en tête du train, avec le machiniste.**

**— J'imagine qu'il est simplement endormi, dit Ron à voix basse lorsque la sorcière eut refermé la porte du compartiment. J'espère qu'il n'est pas mort ?**

Les yeux de Sirius s'élargirent d'horreur. Lily lui lança un sort de silence avant qu'il ait pu ouvrir la bouche.**  
**

**— Non, non, il respire, murmura Hermione en prenant le gâteau que Harry lui donnait.**

Lily leva le sort de silence, ignorant le regard offensé de l'Animagus chien et préféra regarder son fils qui dormait.

-Là, là, Padfoot. Remus n'est _pas_ mort, alors calme-toi, sourit James.

**Sa compagnie n'était peut-être pas passionnante, mais la présence du professeur Lupin dans leur compartiment avait ses avantages. Vers le milieu de l'après-midi, alors que la pluie commençait à tomber, brouillant le paysage de collines que le train traversait, ils entendirent à nouveau des bruits de pas dans le couloir et les trois personnages qu'ils appréciaient le moins parmi les élèves de Poudlard se montrèrent à la porte: Drago Malefoy, encadré de ses deux inséparables, Vincent Crabbe et Gregory Goyle.**

**Drago Malefoy et Harry étaient devenus ennemis depuis le premier voyage qu'ils avaient fait ensemble dans le Poudlard Express. Malefoy, le visage en pointe et l'air méprisant, appartenait à la maison de Serpentard. Il jouait comme Attrapeur dans l'équipe de Quidditch des Serpentard, **

-Ooooooh. Je parie que me fils le lamine à chaque fois.

**...le même poste qu'occupait Harry dans l'équipe des Gryffondor. **

-Attrapeur ?, sourit James, la fierté et la joie se sentait dans sa voix. -Waouh ! C'est génial. N'est-ce pas, Lily ?

Lily roula des yeux, essayant de ne pas donner une tape sur la tête de son mari.

-Oui, James, répondit-elle avec patience.

Mais même si une expression exaspérée se lisait sur son visage, on pouvait voir un éclair de fierté dans ses yeux.

**Crabbe et Goyle ne semblaient avoir d'autre utilité dans la vie que d'obéir à Malefoy. Tous deux étaient massifs et musculeux. Crabbe, le plus grand des deux, avait une coupe au bol et un cou très épais. Goyle portait les cheveux raides et courts et ses longs bras lui donnaient une silhouette de gorille.**

-Très flatteur, marmonna Remus.**  
**

**— Tiens, regardez qui voilà, lança Malefoy de son habituelle voix traînante en ouvrant la porte du compartiment. Potter et son poteau.**

**Crabbe et Goyle s'esclaffèrent avec un rire de troll.**

**— Alors, Weasley, j'ai entendu dire que ton père avait enfin réussi à se procurer un peu d'or, cet été, dit Malefoy. J'espère que ta mère n'est pas morte sous le choc ?**

-Eh !, dit Sirius en se renfrognant. Ne parle pas des Weasley de cette façon !

-C'est des gens bien, ajouta Lily qui détestait déjà le fils de Lucius Malfoy.

**Ron se leva si brusquement qu'il fit tomber par terre le panier de Pattenrond. Le professeur Lupin émit un grognement.**

Sirius rit.

-Remy est un cochon !

-Je ne suis _pas_ un cochon, répondit Remus en faisait les gros yeux à son petit-ami, ses yeux d'ambre lui assurant que s'il continuait comme ça, il serait privé de sexe ce soir-là.

-Euh... Un cochon très _mignon_ !

**— Qui c'est ? demanda Malefoy en reculant machinalement d'un pas à la vue du professeur.**

**— Un nouveau prof, dit Harry qui s'était levé à son tour au cas où il aurait fallu retenir Ron. Qu'est-ce que tu disais, Malefoy ?**

**Drago Malefoy plissa ses yeux pâles. Il n'était pas suffisamment idiot pour provoquer une bagarre sous le nez d'un professeur.**

**— Venez, marmonna-t-il à Crabbe et à Goyle d'un ton hargneux.**

**Et tous trois s'éloignèrent dans le couloir. Harry et Ron se rassirent.**

**— Cette année, je suis décidé à ne pas me laisser faire par Malefoy, dit Ron avec colère. Et je ne plaisante pas. Si jamais il fait encore une remarque sur ma famille, je lui casse la tête... Ron fit mine de donner un violent coup de poing.**

**— Ron ! chuchota Hermione en montrant le professeur Lupin. Fais attention...**

**Mais le professeur était toujours profondément endormi.**

**La pluie s'était intensifiée, recouvrant les fenêtres d'une surface grise et luisante qui s'obscurcissait peu à peu à mesure que la nuit tombait tandis que des lanternes s'allumaient dans le couloir et au-dessus des filets à bagages. Le train grinçait dans un bruit de ferraille, la pluie martelait les fenêtres, le vent sifflait, mais le professeur Lupin continuait de dormir.**

-Je ne savait pas que tu avais le sommeil aussi lourd, dit Lily, en souriant doucement.**  
**

**— On doit être presque arrivés, dit Ron en se penchant vers la fenêtre pour essayer de voir quelque chose à travers la vitre devenue complètement noire.**

**A peine avait-il fini de parler que le train commença à ralentir.**

**— Parfait, dit Ron qui se leva pour jeter un coup d'oeil au-dehors en contournant soigneusement le professeur Lupin. Je meurs de faim. Vivement le festin !**

**— Ça m'étonnerait qu'on y soit déjà, dit Hermione en regardant sa montre.**

**— Alors, pourquoi on s'arrête ?**

**Le train continuait de ralentir. A mesure que le bruit des pistons s'estompait, on entendait plus distinctement la pluie et le vent se déchaîner contre les vitres.**

-J'espère sincèrement que ça n'a rien à voir avec les Détraqueurs, dit Lily, son cœur s'emballant alors qu'elle serrait Harry dans ses bras de façon protectrice.**  
**

**Harry, qui était le plus près de la porte, se leva pour aller regarder dans le couloir. Tout au long du wagon, des têtes sortaient des compartiments pour regarder ce qui se passait.**

**Le train s'arrêta brusquement et des chocs lointains indiquèrent que des bagages étaient tombés de leurs filets. Puis toutes les lampes s'éteignirent d'un coup et le convoi fut plongé dans une totale obscurité.**

**— Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? demanda la voix de Ron derrière Harry.**

**— Ouille ! s'exclama Hermione. Ron, tu m'as marché sur le pied.**

**Harry retourna s'asseoir à tâtons.**

**— Tu crois que le train est en panne ?**

**— Je n'en sais rien...**

**Il y eut une sorte de couinement et Harry distingua la silhouette sombre de Ron qui essuyait la fenêtre du plat de la main pour essayer de voir au-dehors.**

**— Il y a du mouvement, commenta Ron. On dirait que des gens montent dans le train.**

**La porte du compartiment s'ouvrit soudain et quelqu'un tomba lourdement sur les genoux de Harry.**

**— Désolé. Vous savez ce qui se passe ? Ouille ! Pardon...**

**— Salut, Neville, dit Harry en le soulevant par un pan de sa cape.**

**— Harry ? C'est toi ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?**

**— Aucune idée ! Assieds-toi...**

**Il y eut alors un sifflement enragé et un gémissement de douleur. Neville avait essayé de s'asseoir sur Pattenrond.**

**— Je vais aller voir le machiniste pour lui demander ce qui arrive, dit la voix d'Hermione.**

**Harry sentit qu'elle passait devant lui, puis il entendit le bruit de la porte suivi de deux cris de douleur.**

**— Qui est là ?**

**— Ginny ?**

**— Hermione ?**

**— Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?**

**— Je cherchais Ron.**

**— Entre et assieds-toi.**

**— Pas ici ! dit précipitamment Harry. Je suis là !**

**— Ouille ! dit Neville.**

**— Silence ! lança soudain une voix rauque.**

-Enfin !, sourit Sirius.**  
**

**Le professeur Lupin semblait enfin s'être réveillé. Harry l'entendait bouger dans son coin. Tout le monde se tut.**

**Il y eut un faible craquement et une lueur tremblante éclaira le compartiment. Le professeur Lupin tenait au creux de sa main une poignée de flammes qui illuminaient son visage gris et fatigué. Il avait les yeux vifs, cependant, et un regard en alerte.**

**— Restez où vous êtes, dit-il de sa voix rauque.**

**Il se leva lentement en tenant les flammes devant lui. Mais la porte du compartiment s'ouvrit avant que le professeur ait eu le temps de l'atteindre.**

**Debout dans l'encadrement, éclairée par les flammes vacillantes, se dressait une haute silhouette enveloppée d'une cape, le visage entièrement dissimulé par une cagoule. Le nouveau venu était si grand qu'il touchait presque le plafond. Harry baissa les yeux et ce qu'il vit lui retourna l'estomac. Une main dépassait de la cape, une main luisante, grisâtre, visqueuse et couverte de croûtes, comme si elle s'était putréfiée dans l'eau...**

-Oh Merlin, inspira James, effrayé pour son fils et son vieil ami.

Lily serra nerveusement son fils contre sa poitrine, s'appuyant contre son mari.

**Il ne la vit que pendant une fraction de seconde. Comme si la créature avait senti le regard de Harry, la main disparut dans les plis de l'étoffe noire.**

**Alors, l'être dissimulé sous la cagoule prit une longue et lente inspiration qui produisit une sorte de râle. On aurait dit qu'il essayait d'aspirer autre chose que de l'air.**

**Un froid intense envahit te compartiment. Harry sentit son propre souffle se figer dans sa poitrine. **

-Qu'est-ce qu'il lui arrive ?!, demanda Lily d'une voix perçante teintée de son anxiété et son amour pour Harry.

**Le froid lui traversait la peau et se répandait dans tout son corps. Un crépitement semblable à une chute d'eau retentit dans ses oreilles. Il avait l'impression qu'on le tirait par les pieds à mesure que le grondement de l'eau s'intensifiait...**

-Harry..., gémit la rouquine.

James attira Lily encore plus près de lui, si bien qu'elle était presque assise sur ses genoux. Dans ses bras, le petit garçon continuait de dormir, inconscient de l'horreur qu'il devra affronter.

**Alors, venus de très loin, il entendit de terribles hurlements, des cris terrifiés, implorants. Son premier mouvement fut de se porter au secours de la personne qui hurlait ainsi, mais lorsqu'il essaya de bouger, il s'aperçut qu'il était paralysé...**

-Qui a crié ?, demanda Sirius inquiet. J'espère que personne n'est blessé !

-Peut-être un de ses souvenirs ?, murmura Remus de façon à ce que seul Sirius l'entende.

Son amant le regarda, son appréhension se renforçant.

** Un brouillard blanc, épais, l'enveloppait, s'insinuait en lui...**

**— Harry ! Harry ! Ça va ?**

**Quelqu'un lui donnait des tapes sur le visage.**

-Pauvre Harry..., murmura le loup-garou avec un froncement de sourcil.**  
**

**— Qu... Quoi ?**

**Harry ouvrit les yeux. Il y avait des lanternes au-dessus de lui et le plancher vibrait: le Poudlard Express était reparti et les lumières s'étaient rallumées. Apparemment, il était tombé par terre après avoir glissé de son siège. Ron et Hermione étaient agenouillés à côté de lui. Il voyait également Neville et le professeur Lupin qui le regardaient. Harry se sentait mal. Lorsqu'il leva la main pour rajuster ses lunettes, une sueur froide lui couvrait le front.**

**Ron et Hermione le hissèrent sur son siège.**

**— Comment tu te sens ? demanda Ron d'une voix anxieuse.**

**— Ça va, répondit Harry en jetant un coup d'oeil vers la porte.**

**La créature à la cagoule avait disparu.**

**— Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? Où est cette... cette chose ? Qui a crié ?**

**— Personne n'a crié, dit Ron, de plus en plus inquiet. Harry regarda autour de lui. Le compartiment était brillamment éclairé, à présent. Ginny et Neville l'observaient. Tous deux étaient très pâles.**

**— Mais j'ai entendu crier...**

**Un craquement soudain les fit sursauter. Le professeur Lupin était en train de casser en plusieurs morceaux une énorme tablette de chocolat.**

**— Tenez, dit-il à Harry en lui tendant le plus gros morceau. Mangez ça, vous vous sentirez mieux.**

-Ça ne m'étonne pas !, dit James en levant les bras au ciel. Du chocolat, Moony ? Comment est-ce que ça peut aider ?

-En fait, déclara Remus, ça aide. On l'a appris en septième année ; le chocolat est utilisé pour calmer le contre-coup d'un contact avec un Détraqueur.

-Oh. Pardon, Moons, répondit le cerf, honteux.

**Harry prit le chocolat mais ne le mangea pas.**

**— Qu'est-ce que c'était que cette chose ? demanda-t-il au professeur.**

**— Un Détraqueur, répondit Lupin qui distribuait son chocolat aux autres. C'était l'un des Détraqueurs d'Azkaban.**

**Tout le monde le regarda. Le professeur Lupin froissa le papier qui enveloppait le chocolat et le mit dans sa poche.**

**— Mangez, répéta-t-il. Ça vous fera du bien. Excusez-moi, il faut que j'aille dire quelque chose au machiniste...**

**Il passa devant Harry et disparut dans le couloir.**

**— Tu es sûr que ça va, Harry ? demanda Hermione en le regardant d'un air angoissé.**

**— Je ne comprends toujours pas... Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? répondit Harry en essuyant la sueur sur son front.**

**— Cette... cette chose... le Détraqueur... est resté là et a regardé partout, enfin j'imagine qu'il regardait puisqu'on ne voyait pas du tout son visage, et toi... toi, tu...**

**— J'ai cru que tu avais une attaque, ou je ne sais quoi, dit Ron qui avait l'air effrayé. Tu es devenu tout raide et puis tu as glissé par terre et tu as commencé à avoir des spasmes...**

Quelques larmes coulaient le long des joues de Lily ; son fils était trop jeune pour faire face aux Détraqueurs. En fait, son fils ne sera _jamais_ assez âgé pour vivre une telle expérience.**  
**

**— A ce moment-là, le professeur Lupin t'a enjambé, il s'est avancé vers le Détraqueur et il a sorti sa baguette magique, poursuivit Hermione. Et puis, il lui a dit: « Personne dans ce compartiment ne cache Sirius Black sous sa cape. Allez-vous-en. » **

Il y eut un court silence.

-Moony... Tu penses que je suis coupable ?

Remus sentit son cœur se serrer quand il vit son magnifique visage aristocratique se décomposer.

-Je suis désolé Sirius... Je ne sais pas pourquoi...

Il se tut, ne sachant quoi ajouter. Il n'avait aucune idée de pourquoi il croyait en la culpabilité de Sirius. Il ne savait pas se qu'il se passait dans son futur esprit. _Peut-être y avait-il... des preuves ?_

Lily brisa ce silence irrespirable.

-Ecoutez tous les deux, rien de tout ça ne s'est encore passé. Alors nous allons ça, ok ? Sirius, peut-être que Remus essaie juste de protéger Harry contre le Détraqueur... après tout, il _te_ cherche.

Sirius hocha la tête silencieusement, prenant la main de Remus dans la sienne à contrecœur.

**-...Mais le Détraqueur n'a pas bougé, alors Lupin a marmonné quelque chose, un truc argenté est sorti de sa baguette et le Détraqueur a fait volte-face et il est parti comme s'il glissait sur des patins...**

**— C'était horrible, dit Neville d'une voix plus aiguë qu'à l'ordinaire. Tu as senti ce froid quand il est entré ?**

**— J'ai eu une sensation bizarre, dit Ron en remuant les épaules, visiblement mal à l'aise. Comme si j'allais perdre à tout jamais l'envie de rire...**

**Recroquevillée dans son coin, Ginny, qui semblait aussi affectée que Harry, laissa échapper un sanglot. Hermione s'approcha d'elle et la prit par l'épaule pour la réconforter.**

**— Personne d'autre n'est tombé de son siège ? demanda Harry, un peu gêné.**

**— Non, dit Ron en le regardant à nouveau d'un air anxieux. Mais Ginny s'est mise à trembler comme une feuille...**

**Harry ne comprenait pas. Il se sentait faible et fébrile, comme s'il sortait d'une mauvaise grippe. Il éprouvait également une vague honte: pourquoi s'était-il ainsi effondré alors que les autres avaient très bien supporté la présence de la créature ?**

-Sans doute parce que tu as subi plus de choses que les autres, dit James avec une expression de douleur sur le visage.**  
**

**Le professeur Lupin revint dans le compartiment. Il s'arrêta un instant devant la porte, regarda autour de lui, puis dit avec un faible sourire:**

**— Rassurez-vous, je n'ai pas empoisonné le chocolat. Harry croqua dans son morceau de chocolat. A sa grande surprise, il éprouva alors une sensation de chaleur qui se répandit dans tout son corps.**

**— Nous arriverons à Poudlard dans dix minutes, annonça le professeur Lupin. Ça va, Harry ?**

**Harry ne demanda pas au professeur comment il connaissait son nom.**

-C'est un de mes meilleurs amis, dit James en lançant au loup-garou un sourire plein de fierté. San oublier qu'il est _ton _loup-parrain _(1)_.

**— Ça va très bien, murmura-t-il, un peu gêné.**

**Ils ne parlèrent pas beaucoup pendant la fin du voyage. Au bout d'un long moment, le train s'arrêta enfin à la gare de Pré-au-lard et les élèves se précipitèrent sur le quai dans une grande cohue. Les hiboux hululaient, les chats miaulaient et le crapaud que Neville avait caché sous son chapeau lançait des coassements sonores. Sur le quai minuscule, il faisait un froid glacial et un rideau de pluie fine et froide tombait sans relâche.**

**— Les première année, par ici, lança une voix familière.**

**Harry, Ron et Hermione se tournèrent vers la gigantesque silhouette de Hagrid qui se tenait à l'autre bout du quai et faisait signe aux nouveaux élèves apeurés de le suivre pour la traditionnelle traversée du lac.**

**— Ça va, tous les trois ? cria Hagrid de loin.**

**Ils lui firent de grands signes de la main, mais la foule était trop compacte pour qu'ils puissent s'approcher de lui. Harry, Ron et Hermione suivirent les autres sur un chemin boueux où une centaine de diligences attendaient les élèves. Les diligences devaient être tirées par des chevaux invisibles, pensa Harry, car lorsque les élèves y montaient et refermaient la portière, elles se mettaient aussitôt en marche, cahotant le long du chemin en une longue procession.**

**Une vague odeur de paille et de moisi flottait à l'intérieur des diligences. Harry se sentait mieux depuis qu'il avait mangé le chocolat, mais il était toujours faible. Ron et Hermione ne cessaient de lui lancer des regards de côté, comme s'ils avaient peur qu'il s'évanouisse à nouveau.**

**Lorsque la diligence s'approcha en bringuebalant du magnifique portail en fer forgé, flanqué de colonnes de pierre surmontées de sangliers ailés, Harry vit les hautes silhouettes, masquées par des cagoules, de deux autres Détraqueurs qui montaient la garde de chaque côté. **

Les quatre adultes frissonnèrent.

**Une vague glacée et nauséeuse faillit l'engloutir à nouveau. Il s'appuya contre le dossier de la banquette défoncée et ferma les yeux en attendant qu'ils aient franchi le portail. La diligence prit ensuite de la vitesse le long de l'allée en pente douce qui menait au château. Hermione, penchée à la minuscule fenêtre de la portière, contemplait les innombrables tours et tourelles qui se rapprochaient. Enfin, la diligence s'arrêta en oscillant sur ses roues et Hermione descendit, suivie de Ron.**

**Lorsque Harry sortit à son tour, une voix traînante et enjouée résonna à ses oreilles.**

**— Alors, il paraît que tu es tombé dans les pommes, Potter ? C'est vrai ce que dit Londubat ? Tu t'es vraiment évanoui ?**

**Malefoy écarta Hermione d'un coup de coude pour barrer le chemin à Harry sur les marches de l'escalier de pierre. Il avait le visage réjoui et une lueur narquoise animait ses yeux pâles.**

-Salaud, marmonna Sirius en colère.

**— Dégage, Malefoy, dit Ron, les dents serrées.**

**— Toi aussi, tu t'es évanoui, Weasley ? lança Malefoy d'une voix sonore. Il t'a fait peur, ce vieux Détraqueur ?**

**— Qu'est-ce qui se passe, ici ? demanda alors une voix douce.**

**Le professeur Lupin venait de descendre d'une autre diligence.**

-Moony à la rescousse !, s'exclama joyeusement James avant de remarquer que les deux canidés étaient tendus et qu'ils évitaient de se regarder dans les yeux.

L'Animagus cerf savait que Sirius était bouleversé par le fait que Remus le croit coupable, mais ce n'était pas la faute de Remus. Il fallait qu'il remette les idées en place à cet idiot.

-Sirius, on te soutient même après tout ce qu'on a entendu. Pourquoi ne peux-tu pas faire pareil pour Remus ?

L'Animagus chien sembla se sentir extrêmement coupable à cette remarque, ses yeux se remplissant de remords.

-Désolé Moony.

Remus se contenta de hocher la tête et de lui faire un faible sourire.

Et soudain, la tension se dissipa alors que Remus et Sirius se détendaient. Les bras de Sirius s'enroulèrent autour de la taille du loup-garou et ils furent rapidement si près l'un de l'autre que l'on aurait dit que les courbes de leurs corps étaient faites pour s'assembler comme celles d'un puzzle.

**Malefoy se tourna vers lui, contemplant d'un air insolent sa robe rapiécée et sa vieille valise.**

**— Oh, rien... heu... professeur, répondit-il d'un ton légèrement sarcastique.**

**Puis il adressa un sourire goguenard à Crabbe et à Goyle et monta l'escalier en leur faisant signe de le suivre.**

**Poussés par Hermione, Ron et Harry se joignirent à la foule qui monta les marches, franchit la gigantesque porte de chêne et s'engouffra dans l'immense hall d'entrée éclairé par des torches enflammées. Là, un magnifique escalier de marbre donnait accès aux étages,**

**A droite, une porte ouvrait sur la Grande Salle où Harry suivit les autres élèves. A peine avait-il eu le temps de jeter un coup d'oeil au plafond magique, sombre et nuageux ce soir-là, qu'une voix appela:**

**— Potter ! Granger ! Je voudrais vous voir, tous les deux !**

**Surpris, Harry et Hermione se retournèrent. Le professeur McGonagall, qui assurait les cours de Métamorphose et occupait également la fonction de directrice de la maison des Gryffondor, leur faisait signe de la rejoindre. C'était une sorcière d'apparence sévère, les cheveux retenus en un chignon bien serré, les yeux perçants derrière des lunettes carrées. **

-Minnie !, s'exclama Sirius redevenu normal, capable de s'exciter en un instant.

-Sirius, c'est _professeur McGonagall_ ! Pas Minnie. C'est irrespectueux, dit Lily d'une voix désapprobatrice.

Sirius se contenta d'un geste de la main.

**Avec une certaine appréhension, Harry se fraya un chemin parmi la foule. Le professeur McGonagall avait un don pour faire naître en lui un sentiment de culpabilité.**

**— Inutile d'avoir l'air si inquiet, je voulais simplement vous parler dans mon bureau, leur dit-elle. Vous pouvez rester ici, Weasley, je n'ai pas besoin de vous.**

**Ron regarda le professeur McGonagall s'éloigner de la foule bruyante en compagnie de Harry et d'Hermione. Ceux-ci la suivirent dans le hall d'entrée, puis dans l'escalier de marbre et le long d'un couloir.**

**Lorsqu'ils furent arrivés dans son bureau, une petite pièce avec un grand feu de cheminée, le professeur McGonagall fit signe à Harry et à Hermione de s'asseoir avant de s'installer elle-même derrière sa table.**

**— Le professeur Lupin m'a envoyé un courrier par hibou spécial pour m'informer que vous avez eu un malaise dans le train, Potter, dit-elle d'emblée.**

-Merci mon Dieu, au moins il n'a pas de problèmes. Ils ne sont là que depuis dix minutes, ajouta Lily. Et c'était très responsable de ta part de faire ça, Remus.

Remus rougit.

**Avant que Harry ait eu le temps de répondre, quelqu'un frappa discrètement à la porte et Madame Pomfresh, l'infirmière, surgit dans la pièce.**

**Harry se sentit rougir. C'était déjà suffisamment pénible de s'être évanoui, inutile par surcroît de faire tant d'histoires !**

**— Je vais très bien, dit-il, je n'ai besoin de rien...**

**— Ah, c'est vous, dit Madame Pomfresh en se penchant sur lui pour l'observer de près. Vous avez encore fait quelque chose de dangereux, j'imagine ?**

**— C'est un Détraqueur qui a provoqué le malaise, dit le professeur McGonagall.**

**Elles échangèrent un regard et Madame Pomfresh hocha la tête d'un air désapprobateur.**

**— Poster des Détraqueurs autour d'une école, marmonna-t-elle en posant une main sur le front de Harry. Il n'est pas le premier à s'évanouir. Ah oui, il est un peu fiévreux, je le sens. Terribles, ces créatures. Elles ont un effet désastreux sur les personnes un peu fragiles...**

-Fragile ? Mon fils n'est pas fragile !, dit James, indigné, tout en regardant le garçon sur les genoux de Lily.**  
**

**— Je ne suis pas fragile ! s'exclama Harry avec colère.**

**— Bien sûr, bien sûr, dit Madame Pomfresh d'un air absent en lui prenant le pouls.**

**— De quoi a-t-il besoin ? demanda le professeur McGonagall d'un ton cassant. De repos ? Peut-être devrait-il passer la nuit à l'infirmerie ?**

-Quoi ?! Non, il va bien ! Rems a pris soin de lui, déclara Sirius.**  
**

**— Mais je vais très bien ! protesta Harry en se levant d'un bond.**

**Imaginer ce que Drago Malefoy allait dire de lui si on l'envoyait à l'infirmerie le mettait au supplice.**

**— Il faudrait au moins lui donner du chocolat, dit Madame Pomfresh qui examinait ses pupilles.**

**— J'en ai déjà eu, dit Harry. Le professeur Lupin m'en a donné, il en a même donné à tout le monde.**

**— Ah, très bien, approuva Madame Pomfresh. Nous avons enfin un professeur de Défense contre les forces du Mal qui connaît les bons remèdes.**

Remus regarda les trois autres adultes, se sentant rougir de nouveau face à l'expression de fierté qui se lisait sur leurs visages.

-Yep. Moony sait _tout_, sourit l'Animagus cerf.

**— Vous êtes sûr que vous vous sentez bien, Potter ? demanda sèchement le professeur McGonagall.**

**— Oui, assura Harry.**

**— Dans ce cas, attendez-moi dehors, j'ai quelque chose à dire à Miss Granger à propos de son emploi du temps, ensuite nous descendrons participer au festin.**

**Harry ressortit dans le couloir en compagnie de Madame Pomfresh qui s'éloigna vers l'infirmerie en marmonnant des paroles incompréhensibles. Il n'eut que quelques minutes à attendre: Hermione réapparut bientôt, apparemment ravie. Le professeur McGonagall les accompagna alors dans la Grande Salle où les élèves étaient rassemblés pour le festin de début d'année. Un véritable océan de chapeaux noirs et pointus s'étendait devant eux. Les élèves, répartis selon leur maison, étaient assis à de longues tables, le visage illuminé par la clarté de milliers de chandelles qui flottaient dans les airs. Le professeur Flitwick, un minuscule sorcier à la tignasse blanche, emportait un vieux chapeau et un tabouret hors de la salle.**

**— Oh, on a raté la cérémonie de la Répartition ! murmura Hermione.**

**Les nouveaux élèves de Poudlard étaient répartis dans les différentes maisons grâce au Choixpeau magique qu'ils devaient mettre sur leur tête et qui annonçait à haute voix le nom de la maison la mieux adaptée à chacun (Gryffondor, Serdaigle, Poufsouffle ou Serpentard). Le professeur McGonagall alla s'asseoir à la table des enseignants et Harry et Hermione prirent discrètement la direction de la table des Gryffondor. Les autres élèves les regardèrent passer au fond de la salle et quelques-uns montrèrent Harry du doigt. L'histoire de son évanouissement à la vue du Détraqueur avait déjà dû faire son chemin.**

-C'est Poudlard, dit James. Aucun secret n'y reste secret longtemps...**  
**

**Hermione et lui s'assirent de chaque côté de Ron qui leur avait gardé la place.**

**— Alors, qu'est-ce qu'elle voulait ? demanda-t-il à Harry. Celui-ci commença son récit, mais il fut interrompu par le directeur qui se leva pour faire un discours.**

**Bien qu'il fût très vieux, le professeur Dumbledore donnait toujours l'impression de déborder d'énergie. Il avait de longs cheveux d'argent, une grande barbe, des lunettes en demi-lune et un nez aquilin. Il était souvent présenté comme le plus grand sorcier de l'époque, mais ce n'était pas pour cette seule raison que Harry avait tant d'admiration pour lui. Albus Dumbledore inspirait une infinie confiance et lorsqu'il le vit sourire aux étudiants, Harry retrouva son calme pour la première fois depuis que le Détraqueur était apparu dans le compartiment.**

James et Lily sourirent à cela, heureux que leur fils puisse enfin se relaxer.**  
**

**— Bienvenue à vous tous, dit Dumbledore, la barbe scintillante à la lueur des chandelles. Bienvenue pour une nouvelle année à Poudlard ! J'ai quelques petites choses à vous dire et comme l'une d'elles est très sérieuse, autant s'en débarrasser tout de suite avant que la bonne chair ne vous plonge dans une euphorie peu propice à la gravité...**

**Dumbledore s'éclaircit la gorge et poursuivit:**

**— Comme vous avez pu vous en apercevoir en les voyant fouiller le Poudlard Express, l'école a dû accueillir quelques Détraqueurs d'Azkaban qui nous ont été envoyés par le ministère de la Magie.**

**Il marqua une pause et Harry se rappela les paroles de Mr Weasley lorsqu'il lui avait dit que Dumbledore n'était pas très content de voir les Détraqueurs surveiller l'école.**

**— Ils sont postés à chaque entrée du domaine, continua Dumbledore, et tant qu'ils resteront là, tout le monde doit être bien conscient qu'il sera rigoureusement interdit de quitter l'école sans permission préalable. Les Détraqueurs ne se laissent pas abuser par des déguisements ou des ruses quelconques, pas même par les capes d'invisibilité, ajouta-t-il d'un ton amusé. Harry et Ron échangèrent un regard.**

-Fait chier, grogna Sirius. Pas d'excursions secrètes ou de blagues pour eux.

James, lui, s'intéressait à un problème.

-Comment le professeur Dumbledore sait pour ma Cape d'Invisibilité.

Aucun des autres répondit à cela et donc Remus continua à lire.

**— La nature des Détraqueurs ne les porte pas à prendre en considération les excuses ou les sollicitations. Je conseille donc à chacune et à chacun d'entre vous de ne jamais leur donner l'occasion de vous faire du mal. Je m'adresse tout particulièrement aux préfets, ainsi qu'à notre nouveau préfet-en-chef et à son homologue féminin, pour qu'ils veillent à ce qu'aucun élève ne prenne l'initiative de contrarier les Détraqueurs.**

**Percy, qui était assis à quelques mètres de Harry, bomba le torse et regarda autour de lui d'un air qu'il voulait impressionnant. Dumbledore s'interrompit à nouveau en observant avec une extrême gravité les élèves attablés. Il régnait un silence total qu'aucun geste, aucune parole ne vint troubler.**

**— Pour continuer sur une note plus joyeuse, reprit-il, je suis heureux d'accueillir parmi nous deux nouveaux enseignants. Tout d'abord, le professeur Lupin **

--Vas-y Moony, s'exclamèrent James et Sirius.

**...qui a bien voulu se charger des cours de Défense contre les forces du Mal.**

**Il y eut quelques applaudissements plutôt tièdes. **

-Quoi ? Ils devraient lui être reconnaissant. Moony est le meilleur prof du monde, protesta Sirius.

Remus regarda son petit-ami, amusé.

**Seuls ceux qui s'étaient trouvés dans le compartiment avec le professeur Lupin applaudirent de bon coeur, Harry le premier. A côté de ses collègues vêtus de leurs plus belles robes de sorcier, Lupin avait l'air singulièrement miteux.**

**— Regarde Rogue ! souffla Ron à l'oreille de Harry.**

**Le professeur Rogue, qui enseignait l'art des potions, regardait fixement Lupin. Il était de notoriété publique que Rogue briguait le poste de professeur de Défense contre les forces du Mal, mais même Harry – qui détestait Rogue – fut surpris de voir l'expression de son visage. Plus que la colère, c'était le dégoût qui déformait les traits de son visage maigre et cireux. **

-Ça..., marmonna James. Il ne va pas être très sympathique.

-Ouais, pauvre Moony, devoir passer au moins une année avec le connard graisseux.

-Les garçons, pouvez-vous, s'il vous plait, vous calmer à son sujet ? Il n'est pas une mauvaise personne quand on le connait, dit Lily.

-Et bien, d'après ce qu'en dit le livre, tu peux être sûre qu'il va essayer de faire de l'année de Remus à Poudlard un enfer.

**Harry connaissait bien cette expression: d'habitude, c'était à lui que Rogue la réservait, chaque fois qu'il croisait son regard.**

**— Quant à la seconde nomination, reprit Dumbledore lorsque les applaudissements se furent évanouis, je dois tout d'abord vous informer que le professeur Brûlopot, qui enseignait les Soins aux créatures magiques, a pris sa retraite afin de pouvoir s'occuper plus longuement des derniers membres qui lui restaient. Je suis cependant ravi de vous annoncer que cette discipline sera désormais enseignée par Rubeus Hagrid qui a accepté d'ajouter cette nouvelle responsabilité à ses fonctions de garde-chasse.**

-C'est génial ! Hagrid doit être ravi, sourit Lily heureuse à la pensée de la joie du garde-chasse.

**Harry, Ron et Hermione échangèrent un regard stupéfait puis ils se joignirent avec enthousiasme aux applaudissements tumultueux qui accueillirent la nouvelle, en particulier à la table des Gryffondor. Harry se pencha pour mieux voir Hagrid: le teint écarlate, les yeux baissés sur ses énormes mains, il avait un large sourire que dissimulait sa barbe noire et hirsute.**

**— On aurait dû s'en douter, s'exclama Ron en frappant du poing sur la table. Qui d'autre aurait pu nous faire acheter un livre qui mord ?**

**Lorsque Dumbledore reprit la parole, Harry, Ron et Hermione remarquèrent que Hagrid s'essuyait les yeux avec un coin de nappe.**

**— Je crois vous avoir dit l'essentiel, conclut Dumbledore. Que le festin commence !**

**Les assiettes et les gobelets d'or alignés sur les tables se remplirent alors de mets et de boissons. Harry, soudain affamé, se servit en abondance de tout ce qui passait à sa portée et se mit à manger gloutonnement.**

**Le festin fut délectable. La Grande Salle résonnait du bruit des conversations et des rires, auxquels se mêlait le cliquetis des couverts. Harry, Ron et Hermione avaient hâte cependant que la fête prenne fin pour pouvoir parler à Hagrid. Ils savaient ce que signifiait pour lui sa nomination à un poste de professeur. Hagrid n'avait pas tous ses diplômes de sorcier: il avait été renvoyé de Poudlard au cours de sa troisième année d'études, pour une faute qu'il n'avait pas commise. C'étaient Harry, Ron et Hermione qui avaient définitivement établi son innocence l'année précédente.**

**Enfin, lorsque les derniers morceaux de tarte à la citrouille eurent disparu des plats en or, Albus Dumbledore annonça qu'il était temps d'aller se coucher et ils en profitèrent pour se précipiter vers Hagrid.**

**— Bravo, Hagrid ! s'écria Hermione en arrivant à la table des professeurs.**

**— C'est grâce à vous trois, dit Hagrid qui essuyait son visage luisant à l'aide de sa serviette. Je n'arrive pas à y croire... Un grand homme, Dumbledore... Il est venu me voir dans ma cabane dès que Brûlopot a déclaré qu'il en avait assez... J'en avais toujours rêvé...**

**Submergé par l'émotion, il enfouit son visage dans sa serviette et le professeur McGonagall leur fit signe de partir.**

**Harry, Ron et Hermione rejoignirent le flot des élèves de Gryffondor et gravirent les marches de marbre, puis s'engouffrèrent dans un dédale de couloirs et d'escaliers jusqu'à l'entrée secrète de leur tour.**

**— Le mot de passe ? demanda le portrait d'une grosse femme vêtue d'une robe rosé.**

**— J'arrive, j'arrive ! s'écria Percy au bout du couloir. Le nouveau mot de passe est Fortuna Major !**

**— Oh, non... soupira Neville Londubat avec tristesse.**

-Comment ça se fait ?, se demanda Lily. Alice avait une mémoire phénoménale... Et Franck ?

Remus haussa les épaules.

-Aussi loin que je m'en souvienne, Franck a toujours eu une assez bonne mémoire lui aussi...

**Il n'arrivait jamais à se souvenir des mots de passe.**

**Les élèves franchirent le simple trou qui permettait d'accéder à la salle commune, puis les filles et les garçons montèrent les escaliers de leurs dortoirs respectifs. Harry escalada les marches sans rien d'autre en tête que la joie d'être de retour à Poudlard. Lorsqu'ils pénétrèrent dans leur dortoir familier, une grande pièce ronde remplie de lits à baldaquin, Harry regarda autour de lui d'un air satisfait: il se sentait enfin chez lui. **

-Fini !

Les quatre adultes ( et le bébé ) se levèrent du canapé, s'étirant les muscles.

-Ok, je pense qu'il est temps d'y aller, bailla Sirius exprimant ainsi sa fatigue.

Remus regarda sa montre.

-Merlin, il est tard. On vous voit demain pour lire un peu plus ?

James hocha la tête à l'intention des deux canidés, leur serrant la main et leur donnant une étreinte, hum, _virile_. Lily leur fit la bise.

-Salut Moony, Padfoot.

-Salut Harry !, roucoula Sirius en caressant doucement les cheveux de son filleul.

Le loup-garou imita son amant, riant doucement quand Harry attrapa sa main, ses grands yeux émeraudes le fixant.

-À plus, dit Remus en faisant un signe de la main.

Il fit un sourire aux deux Potter ( et lança un regard significatif à Sirius ), prit une poignée de poudre de Cheminette et la lança dans la cheminée? Avançant dans les flammes presque fluorescentes, il donna son adresse et disparut.

-Bien, je ferais bien d'y aller, dit Sirius tout en faisant un clin d'œil à Lily, imita les mouvements de Remus quelques secondes auparavant puis il partit.

**

* * *

**_(1) en version originale "god-wolf", construit sur le modèle de "godfather" (=parrain). J'ai pas trouvé mieux comme traduction..._**  
**

* * *

_À suivre..._


End file.
